Found You
by Aria F
Summary: Chanyeol, mahasiswa research student yang ikut klub pecinta alam, dan Baekhyun, laki-laki manis anak kepala suku pedalaman hutan Jacheon. ChanBaek slight! HunHan, KaiSoo. [END]
1. Chapter 1: Firstsight Love

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun, side!Sehun/Luhan, Jongin/Kyungsoo

mention!Kris/Junmyeon/Jongdae

Rating: M

Genre: jungle life!AU, Romance

Words count: 1801 words

Disclaimer: All characters is belong to their self

Summary: Chanyeol, mahasiswa _research student_ yang ikut klub pecinta alam, dan Baekhyun, laki-laki manis anak kepala suku pedalaman hutan Jacheon.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang bosan pada teman-temannya. Dia pikir keputusannya untuk ikut kegiatan yang diadakan klub pecinta alam yang diikutinya akan menyenangkan, atau setidaknya memberi sedikit manfaaat untuk sumber penelitiannya. Teman-teman klub pecinta alamnya mengajak Chanyeol ikut ke hutan Jacheon. Chanyeol pikir dia bisa meneliti sedikit tentang pohon Pinus, Cedar, atau _Zelkova_. Jadi dia bisa menyelesaikan masa studinya di Pohang _University_ secepat yang dia bisa.

Chanyeol cukup lelah karena walaupun masih sama-sama di Gyeongsangbuk-do, naik bus dengan mendengarkan suara teman-temannya yang berjingkrak-jingkrak bernyanyi di atas bus yang berjalan pelan sampai ke Yeongcheon-si benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala. Chanyeol terkagum-kagum pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia tahan berteman dengan Luhan; si manis primadona jurusan _Computer Science_ yang hobinya berteriak dan Sehun, mahasiswa jurusan Pengembangan Teknik Nuklir, pacarnya-yang lebih pantas jadi _bodyguard_\- yang punya tampang datar.

Tapi dari tadi mengikuti teman-temannya, berputar-putar tak tentu arah mengelilingi hutan yang besarnya lima-_ri _ini dia malah dibawa ke pinggir hutan yang di sekarang dipenuhi beberapa senior klubnya yang lebih dulu tiba. Chanyeol menebak-nebak apa yang sedang mereka lakukan dengan mengelilingi ketua klub pecinta alam itu.

"Yak, semuanya sudah berkumpul? Aku akan menjelaskan beberapa hal." Junmyeon, ketua klubnya yang anak jurusan Teknik Industri yang punya wajah tampan itu mulai bicara. Membuat beberapa anak lain yang sedang sibuk berfoto-foto mendekat. Membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

"Kita datang kesini bukan untuk berwisata. Kalian bisa lakukan itu nanti setelah selesai dengan urusan klub. Sebagai organisasi mahasiswa peduli lingkungan terbesar di Korea Selatan, klub pecinta alam kita menawarkan diri untuk membantu pemerintah daerah untuk ikut membersihkan hutan Jacheon ini. Seperti yang kalian tahu, hutan Jacheon ini adalah hutan wisata. Sangat penting menjaga lingkungan disini."

"Ini membosankan. Serius." Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menghadap laki-laki di sebelah kanannya yang memasang tampang bosan. Sudah tahu bosan, kenapa masih ikut? Pikir Chanyeol aneh.

"Hai, aku Kim Jongin. Jurusan Teknik Elektro. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Chanyeol melirik tangan yang terulur ke arahnya. Ragu-ragu untuk menyambutnya sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Ya! Kalau mau pacaran jangan sekarang. Perhatikan pengarahan dari ketua!" Kris, wakil ketua klub itu membentak Chanyeol dan Jongin yang nyaris berjabat tangan. Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara cekikikan dari beberapa anak perempuan di belakangnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Maaf, kita lanjutkan nanti." Jongin menatapnya dengan terkekeh sembari menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal dengan harinya yang buruk.

Suara Junmyeon kembali terdengar di telinganya karena dia sudah kembali memperhatikan. Mendengar pengarahan sambil sesekali merenggangkan otot lehernya yang pegal; tidur di bus dengan kursi yang tidak empuk adalah pilihan buruk.

.

.

"Jangan kemana-mana sebelum kalian menyelesaikan semuanya. Dan nanti malam kita akan mengadakan kemah api unggun di sisi sebelah kiri hutan. Kalian paham? Sekarang bersihkan dulu sampah-sampah disini. Dan mulai mengukur _Ph_ dan kualitas tanah. Yang dari jurusan Teknik Kimia ikut aku." Junmyeon mulai bergerak dan barisan mereka berpencar. Chanyeol mengira-ngira apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Hei Chanyeol. Ayo ikut kami memungut daun-daun kering ini." Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk dan berlari menuju Jongdae-seniornya di jurusan dan membantu memasukkan daun-daun kering ke plastik hitam besar.

"Bertemu lagi, kan? Haha. Ini menyebalkan." Chanyeol melihat Jongin yang sibuk berputar-putar di sekitar pohon Oak tua berpura-pura memungut sampah. Chanyeol yang melihatnya berdecih pelan; kesal.

"Kalau menyebalkan, kenapa masih mau ikut? Memangnya kau tidak ada kerjaan apa?"

"Bukannya begitu. Aku ikut klub ini bukan karena aku ingin. Mana tertarik aku pada tumbuhan." Jongin sedikit terkekeh dengan senyum menyebalkan. Chanyeol sedikit tersinggung karenanya. Berpikir bahwa anak ini hanya tahu bermain saja. Mungkin dia lebih muda dari Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa masih ikut?" Chanyeol bertanya asal. Sambil berjongkok mengambil sampah plastik bekas keripik kentang di dekat akar pohon Gingko.

"Itu." Pandangan Chanyeol mengikuti arah telunjuk kanan Jongin yang mengarah ke depannya. Jauh dari situ Chanyeol bisa melihat Kyungsoo, si pendiam anak jurusan Teknik Lingkungan. Lalu kembali menatap Jongin.

"Dia pacarku. Dia jurusan Teknik Lingkungan. Cinta setengah mati pada sesuatu di sekitarnya. Tumbuhan, lingkungan, atau apapun itu. Dia bahkan pernah membatalkan kencan kami karena ikut acara amal membersihkan sampah di pantai Incheon. Ugh." Sekarang Chanyeol yang tertawa melihat Jongin. Hey, selera humor anak ini lumayan. Walaupun Chanyeol yakin anak ini serius dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Oh, jadi kau pacar Kyungsoo? Aku tidak tahu anak pendiam itu punya pacar. Seperti kau pula." Jongin menatap memberenggut pada Chanyeol, menampakkan sisi kekanakannya walaupun anak ini tinggi dan _manly_ sekali.

"Kau kenal pacarku? Dan hey, apa maksudnya dengan; 'Seperti kau pula.' itu?!" Chanyeol semakin keras tertawa. Mengabaikan kantung plastik hitam yang terjatuh dari tangannya.

"Ya, dia lumayan terkenal karena sering ikut acara amal. Dan maaf, aku tidak bermaksud."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Chanyeol dan Jongin terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuang sampah daun kering yang sudah penuh di tangannya itu.

"Bantu aku membuang sampah ini." Chanyeol mengangkat plastik hitam itu ke arah Jongin yang dari tadi mengganggu sarang semut hitam di tanah dengan ranting pohon.

"Memangnya mau dibuang dimana?" Jongin menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Berusaha mencari tempat sampah atau sesuatu seperti itu. Dia melihat sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo sebelum memanggil Chanyeol.

"Hei, ayo tanya pacarku. Mungkin dia tahu.''

Chanyeol belum sempat menjawab saat Jongin sudah berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tampang bodoh. Tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Chanyeol jadi memikirkan apa dia akan seperti itu saat punya pacar nanti. Ah, Chanyeol baru sadar kalau dia memang sudah harus mencari kekasih. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia pernah menolak beberapa gadis nekad yang memberinya bunga dan kue manis; mereka bukan tipe Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah besar ke arah kedua laki-laki itu saat melihat Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum manis sekali-ugh- pada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya saat Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Mengacuhkan Kyungsoo yang terkejut. 'Tidak tahu malu' pikir Chanyeol.

.

.

Kyungsoo menjauh dari mereka berdua dengan wajah memerah setelah memukul lengan Jongin kuat. Tapi tampaknya si hitam seksi Jongin itu tidak merasa sakit. Di hanya berpura-pura kesakitan dan mengelus pucuk kepala kekasihnya. Membuat Chanyeol semakin iri dan yakin untuk mencari kekasih.

Chanyeol dan Jongin mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan Kyungsoo pada mereka. Chanyeol meremas ujung plastik hitam itu semakin kuat dengan tangan berpeluh, mengabaikan perasaan tidak enak di hatinya. Sedangkan si bodoh Jongin dengan santainya berjalan ke ujung pinggiran hutan. Chanyeol mulai merasa mereka mulai berjalan terlalu jauh dan hari yang sore mulai menggelap. Mahasiswa lain perlahan-lahan hilang dari pandangan matanya. Tapi entah mengapa dia hanya diam saja mengikuti kemana arah Jongin berjalan. Sampai dia merasa sudah terlalu gelap, dia mulai merasa harus menghentikan Jongin.

"Jongin, mau kau bawa kemana kita?" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dengan wajah tidak bersalah. "Entahlah, aku hanya mengkuti _insting_ saja."

Chanyeol entah mengapa tidak heran karena dia tidak terkejut mendengar perkataan polos Jongin. "Wow, _insting_ yang bagus." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada sarkastis. Mengabaikan Jongin yang sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya dan melihat keseliling. Gelap dan dingin. Dan dia lupa jalan pulang. Padahal seingatnya hutan ini tidak sebesar hutan _Amazon_.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa _insting_ hebatmu itu bisa membawa kita kembali ke kemah?" Chanyeol melengos saat melihat Jongin yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Maaf, tapi aku juga tidak ingat jalan pulang."

"Uh, aku rasa aku harus buang air dulu, hyung." Chanyeol melotot dengan marahnya. Di situasi seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya dia seperti itu? Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Berharap dia cepat kembali ke kemah, menikmati api unggun dan mungkin lebih baik menjadi obat nyamuk diantara Luhan dan Sehun yang mungkin sedang berbagi pelukan hangat di depan api unggun.

Chanyeol membiarkan Jongin pergi agak menjauh darinya karena anak itu bilang ingin buang air. Tapi setelah Chanyeol menunggu beberapa menit-yang terasa lama sekali, anak itu belum juga kembali. Membuat dia makin khawatir. Mengira-ngira apa Jongin lupa jalan ke tempatnya sekarang.

Setelah penuh pertimbangan panjang dan bergelut dengan pemikirannya yang menginginkan dirinya untuk tetap menunggu atau mencari anak itu, dia kalah. Chanyeol pikir sangat tidak bijaksana kalau dia tidak mencari Jongin karena ini sudah terlalu lama. Sebagai hyung yang baik dia harus mencari anak itu. Apalagi Jongin itu pacar Kyungsoo, bisa habis dia kalau anak itu tidak kembali. Dan Jongin juga merupakan tanggung jawabnya karena dia yang paling tua.

Chanyeol berjalan lurus ke arah pepohonan pinus yang lebat. Mengabaikan rasa takutnya karena Jongin lebih penting. Chanyeol bergidik saat mendengar suara lolongan serigala yang menggema ke seluruh hutan, membuat nyalinya semakin hilang. Suara-suara daun kering yang diinjaknya makin menambah daftar hal yang membuatnya ingin buang air kecil. Uh, ini sudah malam dan udara semakin dingin. Sekarang dia benar-benar merasa seperti Kim Jongin. Tapi dia terlalu takut bahkan hanya untuk berhenti buang air kecil.

Samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar suara langkah kecil mendekat ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba saja semua adegan dalam film horor yang pernah ditontonnya datang berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan dengan cepat berbalik ke belakang untuk sekedar melihat kira-kira apa atau siapa makhluk yang sedang mengikutinya itu. Tapi Chanyeol hanya menemukan keheningan di belakangnya.

Chanyeol berpura-pura kembali berjalan ke depan dengan mata yang sibuk melirik ke belakang. Dan saat mendengar suara langkah yang mengikutinya makin dekat, Chanyeol pasrah. Dia berlari sekuat yang dia bisa dengan berteriak seperti seorang gadis.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah jarum atau entahlah-sesuatu yang tajam- mengenai betis kirinya telak. Membuatnya limbung dan menabrak pohon cedar yang sendirian di depannya. Chanyeol perlahan-lahan mulai tenang dan semua yang dilihatnya semakin gelap saja.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun saat mendengar suara teriakan disana-sini. Mengumpat kesal dalam hati karena sudah mengganggu tidur singkatnya yang damai. Sayup-sayup suara itu makin jelas yang mau tidak mau membuatnya harus menahan kantuk dan membuka kelopak matanya yang berat.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya kaget saat merasakan panas di bawah di dekat kakinya. Dan dia semakin terkejut saat melihat api unggun besar sudah bertengger manis di bawah kakinya. Dia melihat begitu banyak orang-orang berpakaian aneh seperti suku pedalaman meneriakinya dengan bahasa yang bahkan dia tidak tahu artinya apa. Chanyeol hendak berlari saat dia merasakan badannya tidak bisa digerakkan. Chanyeol menoleh untuk mendapati dirinya sedang diikat oleh banyak tali dari akar di sebuah tiang besar yang terbuat dari kayu. Dan api di bawahnya. Dan dia ingin buang air kecil. Dan, oh! Ini buruk.

Chanyeol hendak mengumpat saat sebuah suara lembut seseorang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kau siapa?"

Chanyeol terdiam saat anak laki-laki manis berpakaian aneh dengan kulit tangan selembut bayi mengelus kaki kirinya yang menggantung terikat di tiang kayu. Merabanya pelan membuat Chanyeol meringis sakit-namun juga senang disaat yang bersamaan.

"Maaf untuk lukanya."

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang terpejam, menoleh pada anak itu untuk mendapati dirinya yang termenung melihat mata _hazel_ indah milik anak laki-laki itu.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyadari mungkin keputusannya untuk punya kekasih harus dia laksanakan secepatnya.

.

-tbc-

.

a/n: lima ri = (1963 sq.m)

a/n2: saya juga minta maaf karena menggunakan judul ini. saya sudah searching dan ternyata ada banyak sekali fanfic dengan judul ini. tapi saya sudah terlalu nyaman dengan judulnya karena sudah pas.


	2. Chapter 2: Fall For You

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun, side!Sehun/Luhan, Jongin/Kyungsoo

mention!Junmyeon/Kris/Jongdae

Rating: M

Genre: jungle life!AU, Romance

Words count: 1801 words

Disclaimer: All characters is belong to their self

Summary: Chanyeol, mahasiswa _research student_ yang ikut klub pecinta alam, dan Baekhyun, laki-laki manis anak kepala suku pedalaman hutan Jacheon.

.

.

Luhan menoleh kesal pada Sehun yang duduk berdempetan di sebelah kirinya. Dari tadi tangan panjang Sehun sibuk mengelus-elus penisnya dari luar celana, mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka sedang duduk bersama-sama dengan anak-anak klub pecinta alam yang lainnya di depan api unggun. Luhan takut ketahuan, tapi Sehun tidak begitu. Luhan selalu bertanya-tanya apa Sehun tidak terlalu takut dengan hormon remajanya yang meledak-ledak itu. Semenjak berpacaran dengan Sehun, Luhan belajar untuk lebih banyak bersabar karena anak itu tidak bisa menahan diri. Lagipula dia sadar ada banyak resiko berpacaran dengan yang masih muda. Tapi dengan yakin Luhan mengambilnya demi Oh Sehun.

Luhan mengabaikan penisnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan ereksi karena tiba-tiba Jongdae, _senior_ Chanyeol di jurusan sekaligus teman seangkatannya datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh; mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol dan Jongin anak jurusan Teknik Elektro-yang seingat Luhan pacar Kyungsoo- belum kembali ke kemah.

Luhan berdiri membuat pelukan dari belakang Sehun untuknya terlepas. Meneriaki bagaimana bisa Chanyeol dan Jongin luput dari pandangan mereka.

"Mana aku tahu, kau pikir mereka anak _kindergarten_? Kita sudah kuliah, tentu saja kita bertanggung jawab atas diri kita sendiri." Luhan mendelik marah pada Jongdae. "Oh, tentu. Tapi tetap saja Chanyeol itu _junior_ mu di jurusan."

Luhan akhirnya berhenti meneriaki Jongdae saat Sehun memeluknya; membawanya menjauh dari Jongdae dan menciumi dahinya agar anak itu diam. Luhan akhirnya berhenti tapi malah gantian menangis kencang di pelukan Sehun; meracau soal Jongdae yang tidak perhatian karena mentang-mentang Chanyeol itu hanya adik kelas saja.

Junmyeon dan Kris akhirnya datang dengan wajah khawatir sambil menginterogasi semua orang. Menanyai kapan terakhir kali mereka melihat Chanyeol dan Jongin. Dengan terisak si imut Kyungsoo berdiri sambil menjawab dengan sesegukan bahwa dia menyuruh Jongin menelusuri sepanjang jalan raya yang berada di tengah hutan yang menjadi pemisah dua hutan yang besar untuk menemukan tempat sampah yang dibuat pemerintah kota. Kemudian menyesali karena dia baru ingat bahwa pacarnya itu ceroboh dan temannya itu pelupa.

Kris menenangkan Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon menyuruh semua orang untuk membantu mencari Chanyeol dan Jongin. Sedangkan Sehun menjaga kemah sekaligus menenangkan Luhan karena siapa tahu nanti Chanyeol dan Jongin kembali.

Sehun kembali mencoba menghubungi ponsel Chanyeol seperti setengah jam yang lalu. Mengutuk karena suara manis _operator_ mengatakan bahwa nomor yang ditujunya sedang tidak aktif atau di luar jangkauan. Sehun melirik Luhan yang sudah tertidur di pangkuannya, mungkin kelelahan karena menangis dan berteriak. Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan, memikirkan betapa kekanakan sekali pacarnya ini. Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, melihat bahwa beberapa bintang mulai muncul membuat gugusan. Sehun berdo'a mudah-mudahan sahabat bodohnya; Chanyeol, akan kembali.

.

.

.

Jongin menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri bingung. Seingatnya tadi dia sudah minta izin pada Chanyeol untuk buang air dan meminta Chanyeol untuk menunggunya. Tapi saat dia kembali dia hanya mendapati pohon-pohon dan tanah basah yang ditutupi dedaunan kering.

"Hyung?"

Jongin memanggil Chanyeol dengan tidak yakin. Bertanya-tanya kemana perginya hyung yang baru dikenalnya itu. Jongin ingin kembali tapi dia pikir mungkin Chanyeol mencarinya. Jongin memutuskan untuk menunggu di bawah pohon yang menurutnya mencurigakan. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain dan duduk menyandar. Jongin akhirnya tertidur dengan udara yang mulai mendingin.

.

.

.

"Hei, aku bilang: "Maaf untuk lukanya."

Chanyeol tersadar dan menoleh kembali ke arah laki-laki manis yang kelihatannya lebih muda darinya itu. Bertanya-tanya kenapa ada laki-laki yang punya wajah manis seperti itu. Awalnya Chanyeol pikir anak itu perempuan, tapi bagaimanapun lembutnya suara itu, Chanyeol masih bisa mengetahui bahwa itu suara laki-laki dewasa.

"Ah, ya. Bukan masalah." Chanyeol merasa semakin bodoh karena mengatakan bahwa luka yang berdenyut di betis kirinya itu bukan masalah. Jelas, itu masalah besar. Siapa yang tahu kalau-kalau saja jarum yang mengenai betisnya itu beracun.

Chanyeol melirik kembali ke arah laki-laki yang masih terdiam memandangnya dengan wajah memelas. Ah, kabar selangkangannya buruk sekali. Bagaimana bisa dia masih berpikiran mesum di saat seperti ini.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertanya apa kesalahan yang diperbuatnya sehingga dia bisa berakhir dengan terikat di tiang kayu seperti ini. Tapi saat akan membuka mulut untuk bicara, suara berat menginterupsinya. Chanyeol bisa melihat laki-laki paruh baya dengan badan yang besar datang. Laki-laki itu berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengertinya tadi. Dia berbicara dengan anak laki-laki manis di depannya. Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa hanya anak itu yang bisa berbahasa Korea sepertinya disini. Membuat rasa penasaran Chanyeol akan anak itu semakin besar.

Chanyeol terkejut saat anak laki-laki manis itu berteriak dan merentangkan tangan. Gelagat badannya seperti sedang menghalangi laki-laki tua paruh baya itu untuk menghampiri Chanyeol. Dia bisa merasakan perasaannya tidak enak di hatinya. Hal itu semakin menjadi saat melihat laki-laki tua itu mendorong anak manis yang tadi berbicara padanya ke tanah, membuatnya tersungkur dengan baju kulitnya yang tersingkap. Menampakkan paha putih yang kelihatan lembut sekali di kegelapan seperti ini. Chanyeol benar-benar merutuki Oh Sehun yang mencengkokinya dengan banyak film porno sejak mereka sekolah menengah.

Suara teriakan laki-laki paruh baya itu membuat Chanyeol bergidik. Dia berbicara pada banyak orang yang ada di depannya itu. Kemudian mereka semua ikut berteriak dan menyembah-nyembah ke arah Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung. Sesaat sesudahnya Chanyeol teringat bahwa mungkin anak laki-laki manis tadi tahu sesuatu tentang ini. Dia menoleh ke arah anak itu dan mendapatinya sedang berusaha berdiri dengan lengan yang memerah. Chanyeol merasa aneh karena dadanya terasa sesak dan ingin membalas laki-laki yang tadi mendorong calon kekasihnya itu, oh, tidak.

"Ya! Kau tahu sesuatu tentang itu?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah kumpulan orang di depannya. dan kembali melanjutkan. "Kenapa kau didorong? Dan kenapa mereka berteriak?"

Chanyeol bisa melihat anak itu menatapnya gelisah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya yang merah. Memancing libido Chanyeol yang besar itu.

"Uh, maaf. Mereka pikir kau orang yang diberikan hutan untuk dikorbankan." Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya sebesar yang dia bisa. Bagaimana mungkin dia, Park Chanyeol; Mahasiswa S2 Pohang _University_ yang ikut klub pecinta alam bisa berakhir dengan dikorbankan? Konyol sekali.

"Dikorbankan untuk apa? Kau gila?!" Chanyeol bisa melihat anak laki-laki manis itu terkejut dan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Chanyeol tidak bermaksud membentaknya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk meminta maaf.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Bisa kau jelaskan kesalah-pahaman ini padaku?" Chanyeol melembutkan suaranya. Berusaha melunakkan anak manis di sampingnya ini. Anak itu mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas menghadap Chanyeol dan tersenyum kecil. Manis sekali.

"Kami akan mengadakan ritual membayar upeti. Dan mereka pikir hutan memberikanmu untuk diserahkan kepada roh nenek moyang. Biasanya kami hanya membayar dengan hasil panen atau buruan, tapi akhir-akhir ini buruan semakin langka. Dan mereka pikir kami harus membayar lebih."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba ingat dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Sehun padanya saat di bus tadi siang. Sejak empat ratus tahun yang lalu penduduk asli hutan Jacheon yang mereka panggil Orijangnim ini memang sering mengadakan ritual. Seingat Chanyeol itu memang ritual membayar upeti kepada roh nenek moyang untuk menjaga kedamaian dan keamanan desa itu. Sehun mengatakan hal itu dilakukan tengah malam setiap tanggal lima belas Januari pada tahun _Lunar_. Sisanya dia tidak ingat. Chanyeol mendesah pelan karena di bus tadi dia lebih memilih menganalisis rangkuman tentang daun _Willow_ yang dikerjakannya minggu lalu daripada mendengarkan Sehun yang lebih terlihat sedang mendongengkan kekasihnya, Luhan.

"Baiklah, sekarang bisa tolong kau katakan kepada mereka bahwa aku bukan upeti atau semacamnya? Aku tidak mau mati konyol di sini. Lagipula aku bukan diberikan oleh hutan atau datang kesini. Kau yang menusukku dengan jarum beracun itu." Chanyeol menyumpahi mulutnya yang dari tadi berbicara sesuka hati. Membuat laki-laki manis ini semakin merasa bersalah.

"Oh, baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku akan mengatakannya pada mereka." Anak manis itu berlari ke arah laki-laki paruh baya dengan badan besar tadi dan berbicara dengannya. Chanyeol merasakan firasat buruk saat anak itu diacuhkan dan laki-laki itu mendatanginya dengan beberapa laki-laki lain dan membuat api yang ada dibawahnya semakin besar.

Chanyeol menutup mata kuat-kuat dan mulai pasrah dengan hidupnya. Mungkin dia akan dibakar sampai hangus. Bahkan abunya nanti tidak akan sampai ke rumahnya. Tapi kemudian Chanyeol terkejut saat mendengar anak itu berteriak dan dan bersujud di kaki laki-laki itu sambil menggumam: "Jangan bunuh dia, Ayah. Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya."

Chanyeol terkejut dan bingung mengapa anak itu menggunakan bahasa yang bahkan Ayahnya tidak mengerti. Tapi Chanyeol lebih bingung lagi saat dadanya terasa sesak dan air mata menggenang di sudut matanya yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol sadar dia sudah jatuh untuk anak itu sejak pertama melihatnya.

.

-tbc-

.


	3. Chapter 3: First Crush

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun, side!Sehun/Luhan, Jongin/Kyungsoo

mention!Junmyeon/Kris

Rating: M

Genre: jungle life!AU, Romance

Words count: 1308 words

Disclaimer: All characters is belong to their self

Summary: Chanyeol, mahasiswa _research student_ yang ikut klub pecinta alam, dan Baekhyun, laki-laki manis anak kepala suku pedalaman hutan Jacheon.

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar bingung saat anak laki-laki manis di depannya ini bersujud di kaki laki-laki yang tadi dia panggil Ayah. Chanyeol bisa merasakan bagaimana anak itu merendahkan dirinya demi Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia terdiam lama dan entah sejak kapan dia sudah menangis dengan api yang semakin besar di bawahnya. Bahkan dia tidak merasakan panas lagi di telapak kakinya. Chanyeol merasa terkejut karena bagaimana bisa dia berakhir dengan menangisi seseorang yang bahkan baru dia temui.

"Berhenti, berhenti menyakitinya. Jangan bakar dia!"

Anak itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Membuat Chanyeol merasa ada, merasa dibutuhkan. Chanyeol akhirnya meneriaki laki-laki itu agar dia dilepaskan. Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah anak manis yang bersimpuh di kakinya sebelum menghela napas panjang dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. Dia berbicara sesuatu pada kumpulan orang tersebut dan kemudian beberapa laki-laki datang dengan membawa air dengan nampan kayu di tangan mereka. Mereka menyirami api di bawah kaki Chanyeol dan sedikit membasahi ujung celana denim mahal yang dipakainya, tapi Chanyeol tidak terlalu memusingkan itu karena yang ada di pikirannya hanya anak manis yang masih sesegukan di tanah.

Chanyeol merasa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit. Namun dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi karena saat tiang kayu yang menggantung dan akar yang mengikat tubuhnya sudah dilepas, Chanyeol sudah pingsan dengan tangis di wajah manis laki-laki dengan baju kulit yang aneh.

.

.

.

"Jongin!"

Jongin terbangun dengan teriakan kecil karena terkejut. Dia seperti mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Jongin lebih terkejut lagi karena kekasihnya sudah memeluknya dengan wajah penuh air mata. "Hey, berhenti menangis. Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Heran karena kenapa dia punya pacar yang bodoh. "Apanya yang apa?! Kau menghilang bersama Chanyeol dan kau masih bertanya ada apa?!" Jongin meringis saat kepalanya dipukul oleh kekasihnya tapi kemudian dia terkekeh kecil sambil memeluk Kyungsoo. "Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja. Berhenti menangis karena hidungmu sudah merah sekali." Kyungsoo menguatkan pelukannya pada Jongin.

Kris yang dari tadi berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ya ya, sekarang berhenti bermesraan di depan kami. Dimana Chanyeol, Jongin?" Kris bertanya sambil menoleh ke sekeliling mencari Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun kesalnya dia pada anak itu, bocah raksasa itu juga yang menolongnya mengerjakan essai metoda aturan matriks kekakuan untuk tugas akhir semesternya. Bahkan membantunya mengulas soal-soal kalkulus lima dan mengajarinya menggunakan _auto-cad_. Walaupun Chanyeol bukan di jurusan Teknik Sipil, anak itu benar-benar pintar hingga bisa tamat kuliah awalnya hanya kurang dari tiga tahun. Jadi sudah sewajarnya Kris mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol, anak itu sangat baik.

"Entahlah, tadi aku ingin buang air kecil dan saat aku kembali dia sudah tidak ada." Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Jongin kuat membuat pacarnya itu meringis sakit. "Bukan dia yang hilang, pasti kau yang menghilang. Aku yakin sekali itu."

Jongin merengut kecil dan Junmyeon berbalik menghadap Kris. Mereka berdua berbicara sesuatu selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali menghadap Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Ya, sudah. Sekarang kalian kembali ke kemah bersama Junmyeon. Aku akan melanjutkan mencari Chanyeol. Katakan pada yang lain juga untuk kembali ke kemah."

"Eh, tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang cepat kembali."

Kyungsoo menatap Junmyeon sekilas untuk melihat laki-laki itu mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, hati-hati."

Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Kyungsoo sambil membawa anak itu kembali ke kemah setelah berpisah dengan Kris. Kyungsoo menatap punggung tegap yang semakin menghilang di pepohonan, berharap teman satu klubnya yang baik itu baik-baik saja dan cepat kembali.

.

.

.

"Sudah bangun?"

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya pelan saat retinanya bertumbukan dengan cahaya matahari pagi yang menyilaukan. Dia duduk dan melihat anak laki-laki manis yang mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya dari balik tirai kain yang lusuh. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan anak itu di baliknya. Anak itu terlihat takut. Dan Chanyeol memasang senyum termanisnya agar anak itu mendekat.

"Kemarilah. Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol tersenyum lebih lebar saat perlahan-lahan anak itu mendekat ke arahnya. Chanyeol terkejut saat anak itu sudah ada di depannya. dia terlihat lebih manis dan bercahaya dari tadi malam. Tentu karena Chanyeol pikir tadi malam cukup gelap, walaupun ada api besar menyala di bawahnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Anak itu sedikit terkejut sebelum dengan malu-malu menggumam; " Baekhyun."

"Nama yang manis. Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Chanyeol bisa merasakan betapa halusnya tangan kecil yang ada di tangannya. Anak itu akhirnya mau menjabat tangannya dengan malu-malu setelah membiarkan tangan Chanyeol mengambang di udara untuk beberapa saat. Membayangkan bagaimana tangan lembut itu meremas penisnya. Dan sesaat kemudian Chanyeol ingin menghempaskan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat karena sudah berpikiran kotor atas anak manis yang polos itu. Dan Chanyeol mengurungkan niat karena dia baru sadar tidak ada dinding di sana. Tempatnya sekarang seperti tenda dengan beberapa kayu penyangga. Sesaat Chanyeol teringat dengan suku Indian di Amerika kalau saja ada beberapa cat warna di wajah anak itu.

"Jadi Baekhyun, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa aku tidak jadi dibakar tadi malam? Dan kenapa kau bisa berbahasa Korea?" Akhirnya Chanyeol bertanya setelah agak lama terdiam. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa artikan apa. Kemudian dia mulai berbicara.

"Aku bilang pada Ayahku untuk tidak membakarmu karena aku bilang aku suka padamu. Lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan rusa hutan saat menemukanmu." Chanyeol menatap anak itu tidak percaya. Apa benar anak ini benar-benar menyukainya? Itu kabar baik, kan?

"Kau benar-benar suka padaku, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol merasa dadanya berdegup bahkan lebih kencang daripada saat dia menunggu hasil sidang skripsinya. Dan Chanyeol merasakan bahwa mungkin langit akan runtuh dan menatap kecewa pada Baekhyun saat anak itu menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak, aku bahkan baru bertemu kau kemarin malam."

"Uh, _okay_."

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam lama saat Chanyeol mencoba memecah keheningan yang canggung. Melupakan raut wajah bahagia Ibunya saat dia berencana membawa Baekhyun untuk dikenalkan pada keluarganya. Mungkin dia tidak seberuntung itu. "Dan bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku? Bagaimana bisa kau berbahasa Korea?"

Baekhyun tertawa manis hingga membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya payah. Jakunnya naik-turun dan dia berusaha terlihat wajar. Walaupun dia tidak tahu dari sisi mana yang aneh dari dirinya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, aku orang Korea."

"Tapi teman-teman aneh mu tidak."

"Ya, mereka tidak menggunakan bahasa Korea, dan hei, jangan menyebut mereka aneh. Aku bisa berbahasa Korea karena aku bukan dari suku ini. Ayahku juga bisa berbahasa Korea, tapi dia tidak menggunakannya lagi." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Mengira-ngira umurnya yang mungkin lebih muda darinya itu. Mungkin dia anak sekolah menengah atas jika dia masih bersekolah. Mungkin Baekhyun akan terlihat manis dengan seragam sekolah musim panas, dengan bahan yang tipis. Lagi-lagi.

"Kau tidak dari suku ini? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau dan Ayah mu berada di sini?" Sesaat Chanyeol merasa bahwa dia sudah terlalu masuk ke dalam kehidupan pribadi anak ini, tapi dia tidak pedulikan karena Baekhyun tidak terlihat merasa risih dengan itu.

"Dia bukan Ayah kandungku, dia menyelamatkan ku saat aku hilang dan hampir hanyut di sungai di ujung hutan. Lalu dia mengangkatku sebagai anaknya. Dan aku tinggal disini, bersama mereka." Chanyeol menarik kata-katanya bahwa Baekhyun tidak terlihat risih kerena sekarang dia yang merasakannya. Chanyeol terdiam dan benar-benar merasa buruk tentang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun. Dia berkata seakan tahu apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau berlari dan berteriak aneh seperti itu?" Chanyeol merasa malu sekali mengingat kejadian yang membuat dia merasa sangat-tidak-Chanyeol sekali itu. Chanyeol yakin Luhan dan Jongin akan menertawainya habis-habisan jika melihat itu. Lalu Chanyeol berdehem sejenak dan kembali menjawab.

"Aku hanya takut. Kau mengikutiku dengan gerakan dan suara-suara anehmu itu. Aku pikir kau harimau atau semacamnya." Chanyeol bisa mendengar gelak tawa dari Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Membuat Baekhyun tertegun sesaat.

Namun itu tidak lama saat percakapan mereka dihentikan oleh laki-laki yang Chanyeol ingat sebagai Ayah angkat Baekhyun.

"Anak muda, bisa bicara sebentar denganku?"

Chanyeol merasakan telapak tangannya berkeringat dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang balik menatapnya tidak yakin. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memikirkan mungkin begini rasanya saat Sehun mengunjungi Ayah Luhan yang pemarah itu.

.

-tbc-

.


	4. Chapter 4: No Regret

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun, side!Sehun/Luhan, Jongin/Kyungsoo

mention!Kris/Junmyeon

Rating: M

Genre: jungle life!AU, Romance

Words count: 1297 words

Disclaimer: All characters is belong to their self

Summary: Chanyeol, mahasiswa _research student_ yang ikut klub pecinta alam, dan Baekhyun, laki-laki manis anak kepala suku pedalaman hutan Jacheon.

.

.

Luhan menggeliat merasakan selimut melingkari tubuhnya. Seingatnya tadi malam dia menunggu Chanyeol pulang sambil menangis kencang. Luhan melihat Sehun yang masuk ke dalam kemah berwarna merah itu dengan membawa cangkir aluminium di tangan kirinya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Aku sempat khawatir kau pingsan." Sehun tertawa kecil tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak tertawa. Dia sibuk memikirkan bagaimana kabar teman bodohnya; Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol? Dia sudah kembali?"

Sehun menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Luhan khawatir tapi akhirnya bicara juga. "Maaf, Luhan-ah. Mereka sudah berusaha mencari. Tapi mereka hanya menemukan Jongin. Jongin bilang dia terpisah dengan Chanyeol saat di tengah hutan." Sehun berbicara dengan hati-hati seakan itu akan membuat Luhan retak jika dia sebuah gelas kaca.

"Dasar anak itu! Pasti Jongin yang buat masalah!"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Berusaha mengabaikan denyut sakit di dadanya saat Luhan membela Chanyeol. Mungkin dengan dewasanya Sehun mau mengakui kalau dia cemburu pada Chanyeol. Bahkan tanpa kehadirannya sekalipun. Sehun sadar dia menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka berdua saat tahu Chanyeol dan Luhan sudah berteman sejak mereka kecil. Sedangkan dia baru bertemu keduanya saat sekolah menengah atas.

Luhan selalu tahu segalanya tentang Chanyeol, begitupun sebaiknya. Dan Sehun menutup mata akan itu. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar saat Luhan marah padanya saat Sehun membelikan udang bakar untuk Chanyeol; Chanyeol alergi udang, dan itu membuat Chanyeol istirahat di rumah dan tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu penuh. Membuat Sehun juga diabaikan dan perlu waktu sembilan hari untuk Luhan memaafkannya; Sehun menghitungnya.

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkannya!" Sehun sama terkejutnya dengan Luhan. Bagaimana bisa dia membentak kekasihnya itu? Empat tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, Sehun selalu bisa mengambil alih atas emosinya. Membiarkan Luhan bertindak apapun yang dia suka, mengatakan apapun yang dia ingin katakan, dan mengabulkan apapun yang dia mau. Tapi Luhan sudah keterlaluan, begitupun Sehun. Dia merasa tidak kuat lagi menahan apa yang sudah dipendamnya sejak dulu.

"Kau selalu saja khawatir dengannya. Membelanya walaupun dia yang salah. Selalu tentang Chanyeol. Berhenti membawa Chanyeol diantara kita berdua, Luhan." Sehun menurunkan nada bicaranya. Dia benar-benar putus asa atas hubungannya dengan anak itu.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan-ah. Tapi kalau kau begini terus dan mengabaikan segala hal, mungkin sebaiknya aku mundur dari hubungan kita."

Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk. Menatap Sehun tidak percaya dengan mata yang sudah penuh dengan air mata. Tapi Sehun lebih terkejut lagi saat tiba-tiba Luhan menubruk dadanya kuat. Sehun bisa merasakan air mata anak itu membasahi permukaan _sweater_ depannya. Luhan memeluknya lama dan kuat sekali. Menangis dengan kencang; membuatnya sesak tapi dia tidak berusaha melepasnya.

"Jangan Sehun-ah, jangan pergi dariku. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

Luhan menangis sampai sesegukan dan Sehun mendesah pelan. Ini alasan kenapa dia bisa bertahan empat tahun dengan Luhan walaupun anak itu menyakitinya seperti akan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan; Sehun tidak pernah bisa tahan dengan Luhan yang sudah menangis. Dia akan luluh walaupun awalnya dia sudah berniat untuk setidaknya memarahi atau membentak anak itu.

Sehun lemah akan Luhan. Dia tahu itu dari dulu. Sejak dia jatuh cinta dengan seorang anak laki-laki manis yang menendang bola kaki ke wajahnya tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dan dia tidak pernah menyesal.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melap telapak tangannya ke ujung kemeja yang menutupi kaus _pyrex_ hitam yang dipakainya. Dia bisa merasakan betapa canggungnya mereka sekarang. Hanya berdua saja dengan Ayah Baekhyun. Anak itu disuruh keluar oleh Ayahnya. Walaupun awalnya Baekhyun melihatnya dengan pandangan khawatir, tapi dia tetap keluar.

"Ada apa Aboji? Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Chanyeol bisa merasakan tatapan membunuh yang Ayah Baekhyun berikan padanya bahkan tanpa menatapnya. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya menatap sepasang kakinya yang telanjang. Entah sudah kemana pergi sepatu mendaki _Woodland_ coklat yang dibelinya dengan tabungan sendiri yang harganya tidak murah itu. Dia bahkan sudah berhenti meminta uang pada orang tuanya saat mulai kuliah. Chanyeol diam-diam bersyukur karena punya otak yang pintar karena dia bisa mendapatkan banyak uang dari mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliah dan skripsi teman-temannya yang kaya di kampusnya itu.

Pikirannya kembali saat dia mendengar suara berat Ayah Baekhyun. "Ya, ada banyak hal yang ingin ku bicarakan. Tapi mari kita mulai dari bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengenalmu dan mengatakan kalau dia mencintaimu."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Kata 'mencintai' dia rasa terlalu berat untuknya, dan lagipula Baekhyun sudah bilang kalau dia tidak menyukainya dan hanya ingin menyelamatkannya. Tapi Chanyeol malah didakwa seperti dia baru menghamili anak gadis orang saja. Ugh, mungkin tidak apa jika itu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun menemukanku di hutan, paman. Aku terpisah dari teman-temanku. Dan kalau yang anda maksud 'Baekhyun mencintaiku' itu adalah 'Baekhyun ingin menyelamatkanku yang nyaris di bakar', maka aku akan mengatakan senang melihat dia melakukannya." Chanyeol baru sadar kalau dia berbicara terlalu jauh pada laki-laki di depannya ini. Mungkin bisa jadi dia akan dibakar lagi.

"Jadi maksudmu kalian tidak saling mencintai?"

Chanyeol nyaris berteriak 'Aku mencintainya!' pada laki-laki di depannya ini tapi kemudian dia sadar bisa jadi Baekhyun akan membencinya setelah ini. Jadi dia hanya diam sambil mengangguk. Ayah Baekhyun kelihatan tidak senang akan itu. Dia memijit pelipisnya pelan. Percakapan ini sungguh konyol; menurut Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Tapi kalian sudah berjanji di depan roh nenek moyang!" Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Seingatnya mereka tidak pernah berjanji apa-apa. "Janji apa yang anda maksud, paman?" Chanyeol bertanya takut-takut.

"Baekhyun mengatakan dia mencintaimu di depan roh nenek moyang. Kalian telah membuat janji. Karena itu aku melepaskanmu." Chanyeol mulai mengerti dan satu per satu hal ini datang dipikirannya membentuk seperti sebuah _puzzel_.

"Tapi aku..."

"Apa yang ingin kau bantah?! Kalian bahkan telah berjanji di depan roh nenek moyang. Aku tidak peduli kalau kalian berbohong atau tidak. Aku tidak ingin desa dan suku ini terkena kutukan. Kalian akan aku nikahkan."

Chanyeol bisa merasakan keringat mengaliri pelipisnya. Menikah? Dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa tidak? Tentu dia mau. Tapi Chanyeol sadar, menikah bukan hanya sekedar mengucapkan janji di hadapan Tuhan lalu bergumul seperti binatang. Walaupun Chanyeol memiliki pikiran yang mesum, dia adalah orang yang penuh tanggung jawab. Dan dia tidak akan mau menikahi Baekhyun karena dia belum siap. Mau dia beri makan apa Baekhyun? Dia bahkan belum punya pekerjaan dan lulus S2-nya. Walaupun Ayah Chanyeol sudah memaksanya untuk menggantikannya di perusahaan.

"Maaf, tapi ini terlalu berlebihan. Kenapa aku harus menikahi Baekhyun? Kami bahkan baru bertemu. Ini terlalu cepat. Aku juga belum punya pekerjaan. Aku bahkan..."

"Cukup."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya berat. Mungkin ini akan jadi sangat sulit.

"Aku tidak perduli. Kalian yang harus bertanggung jawab atas perkataan kalian. Kalau kau sampai tidak mau menikahi Baekhyun, aku akan penggal kepala kalian berdua." Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa sangat pusing. Semuanya terasa berputar-putar. Dan perutnya mual.

Mungkin saat dia pulang Ayahnya akan membunuhnya karena menikahi anak orang tanpa restunya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Junmyeon berlari ke arah Kris yang berjalan terhuyung. Matanya berkantung dan bajunya lusuh sekali. Junmyeon menyuruh Tao untuk membawakannya air hangat. Junmyeon membersihkan sedikit tanah yang menempel di pipi Kris. Sedikit kesusahan karena laki-laki itu tinggi sekali. "Kenapa kau seperti ini? Belum menemukan Chanyeol?" Kris menggeleng lemah membuat Junmyeon mendesah pelan.

"Maaf, aku tidak menemukannya. Aku terjatuh di dekat kubangan yang ada di tengah hutan."

"Ya sudah. Duduk dulu. Kami akan mencari sekali lagi. Kalau sampai tidak bertemu juga, kita akan kembali dan lapor polisi." Kris mengangguk pelan. Mengabaikan sakit di kepalanya yang menjadi saat memikirkan temannya itu.

.

.

.

Sehun menggenggam tangan kekasihnya lebih erat. Memaksa kekasihnya itu untuk kembali naik ke bus. Mereka sudah mencari tiga kali, dan Chanyeol tetap tidak ditemukan. Mereka harus segera kembali dan melapor ke kepolisian pusat agar cepat diproses. Luhan menatap ke arah hutan sekali lagi sebelum kaki kanannya memijak tangga bus. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan Chanyeol di sini? Apa yang akan Luhan katakan pada orangtua Chanyeol?

Bus yang dinaiki Luhan mulai bergerak menjauh, membawa Luhan dan teman-temannya kembali ke kampus. Membuat Luhan perlahan menutup matanya dan bersandar pada bahu Sehun yang memeluknya erat dari tadi. Mengabaikan rasa gelisah yang dari kemarin berputar-putar di kepalanya, dan mungkin hatinya.

.

-tbc-

.

Terimakasih buat teman-teman yg udah follow, fav dan review. Kalian baik bgt.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Sorry

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun, side!Sehun/Luhan, Jongin/Kyungsoo, Chanyeol/Luhan

mention!Kris/Junmyeon

Rating: M

Genre: jungle life!AU, Romance

Words count: 1449 words

Disclaimer: All characters is belong to their self

Summary: Chanyeol, mahasiswa _research student_ yang ikut klub pecinta alam, dan Baekhyun, laki-laki manis anak kepala suku pedalaman hutan Jacheon.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol memandang anak laki-laki manis yang ada di depannya. Mengira-ngira apakah dia harus memberitahu anak ini tentang keputusan Ayahnya atau diam. Chanyeol bisa melihat dari tatapan matanya, anak ini benar-benar ingin tahu. Awalnya Chanyeol kira dia bisa duduk berpikir setelah Ayah Baekhyun pergi dari sana, tapi malah gantian Baekhyun yang datang sambil melemparkannya tatapan bertanya-tanya dengan matanya yang menarik itu.

Chanyeol diam membiarkan suasana mengambang untuk beberapa saat setelah kemudian mendesah pelan dan menatap anak itu lama. Yang ditatap masih nyaman untuk berdiri agak jauh dari ranjang kayu yang sudah tua dengan bau khas kayu eboni yang aneh.

"Begini,"

"Ya?"

"Ayahmu mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikahkan kita."

Chanyeol tidak terkejut karena dia baru sadar dia menahan napasnya saat mengatakan hal itu. Justru yang ditakutkannya adalah laki-laki manis di depannya ini. Chanyeol takut Baekhyun akan marah dan menjauhinya. Chanyeol pikir bahkan Baekhyun masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Tapi Baekhyun tidak terkejut dan tampak menyesal tentang itu.

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi."

"Apa?"

"Pernikahan ini. Harusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Ayahku, tapi aku bahkan terlalu panik untuk berpikir. Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol terheran-heran kenapa Baekhyun tidak marah tentang ini."Kau mau aku nikahi?!"

"Memangnya aku bisa apa? Membiarkan Ayah angkatku memenggal kepala kita berdua?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun aneh sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. "_Seriously_, Ini konyol."

"Tentu. Seseorang yang terlihat kaya seperti dirimu mana mungkin mau dinikahkan dengan laki-laki sepertiku. Tentu akan terlihat konyol."

Sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar merasa kurang ajar. Dia mengatakan banyak hal kasar dengan begitu mudah pada Baekhyun. Mulutnya benar-benar tidak mau berhenti.

"Maksudku bukan be–"

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti."

"Tidak, kau tidak–"

"Tak apa, sungguh."

Chanyeol memilih diam saat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, sambil merutuki kenapa dia tidak pernah belajar dari Kyungsoo. Anak itu hanya bicara seperlunya, menjauhi masalah dengan asal bicara seperti kiebiasaan Chanyeol sekarang. Chanyeol merutuki juga kenapa orangtuanya terlalu memanjakan dia ini-itu dari kecil, membuat kebiasaannya memerintah dan berbicara sesuka hati itu tidak mau hilang sampai sekarang.

Chanyeol bisa melihat kalau anak itu terlihat gelisah. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang menjadi canggung. Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak memandang Chanyeol dan meremas ujung baju kulitnya yang lusuh sambil sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Anak ini benar-benar cari mati_, pikir Chanyeol.

"Berapa umurmu?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya setelah lama menunduk. Chanyeol pikir dia harus mulai memecah keheningan ini. Dengan kikuk Baekhyun mencoba menatap Chanyeol.

"Um, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Tentu aku harus tahu berapa umur orang yang akan aku nikahi. Mana mungkin aku asal menikahimu. Nanti Ayahku malah mengatakan kalau aku melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak di bawah umur."

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa aneh karena dadanya terasa sesak melihat wajah merona padam Baekhyun. Bukan sesak yang menyakitkan, Chanyeol suka yang ini. Benar-benar terasa menyenangkan.

"Kenapa tidak dijawab?"

"Oh, uh, kalau aku tidak salah mungkin sekitar sembilan belas?"

"Astaga."

Baekhyun memandang aneh pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihatnya seperti Baekhyun baru saja mengakui dosa paling besar di dunia. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Ada apa?"

"Kau yakin? Kau terlihat jauh lebih muda dari itu. Kau masih ingat hari ulang tahunmu?"

Baekhyun menundukkan pandangannya ke bawah, merasa sedih karena Chanyeol membangkitkan kembali kenangan buruk tentang masa lalunya. Ulang tahun. Baekhyun bahkan tidak ingat kapan dia berulang tahun, itu sudah lama –lama sekali.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengingatnya. Tapi aku ingat aku berulang tahun pada musim semi. Jadi aku hanya tetap menghitung musim semi setiap tahunnya."

Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun terdiam. Mungkin dia akan buat masalah lagi kalau bertanya yang aneh-aneh pada Baekhyun. Anak ini terlihat lucu dan manis, tapi siapa tau saja dia orang yang mudah tersinggung dan rapuh sekali?

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dia selalu bingung kenapa saat hanya berdua bersama Baekhyun, dia lebih banyak diam. Padahal dia bisa jadi Mahasiswa pintar di kampusnya karena rajin bertanya dan berbicara. Mata Chanyeol melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari bahan pembicaraan. Mungkin dia akan mati gugup kalau hanya diam bersama anak manis di depannya ini. Ugh, pandangannya tidak membantu karena yang bisa mata Chanyeol tangkap hanya paha putih-mulus milik Baekhyun yang seksi itu. _Mungkin akan __terasa __ha__l__us jika diraba langsung oleh tangan. _Setelah itu Chanyeol benar-benar benci dirinya karena isi otaknya hanya hal-hal mesum saja. Tapi tidak sampai mata Chanyeol menangkap sesuatu yang digenggam Baekhyun oleh tangan kiri. Terlihat seperti tanaman. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya karena sibuk melihat paha mulus Baekhyun saja, jadi tidak tahu sekitar.

"Uhm, Baek, yang kau bawa itu apa?" Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara yang dia keluarkan terdengar serak dan dalam. Chanyeol benar-benar menyerah pada otak mesumnya, lalu berdehem sedikit.

"Uh, ini obat yang kakekku berikan untuk racun bius yang membuat kakimu luka."

"Oh! Dan dia juga bukan kakek kandungku. Ya, kau tahu, kan? Seperti kakek angkat?" Baekhyun menambahkan dengan cepat takut-takut kalau Chanyeol semakin bingung.

"Ah, ya, aku paham. Jadi kakiku jadi sakit begini karena ada biusnya?"

Baekhyun menatap aneh pada Chanyeol sebelum menjawab lagi. "Tentu saja, kau pikir kenapa kau bisa pingsan kalau hanya jarum biasa? Kakimu rasanya kebas, kan?" Chanyeol diam-diam merutuki dalam hati, dia benar-benar terlihat bodoh jika di depan Baekhyun. Anak ini membuat Chanyeol yang Pintar menjadi sangat konyol di depannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku ya, lagipula itu jarum yang aku pakai untuk menangkap rusa hutan. Aku benar-benar menyesal." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama sebelum tersenyum –terlalu lebar. Ah, bagaimana bisa dia tidak memaafkan anak ini? Bahkan untuk ukuran orang yang hidup di hutan dalam waktu yang lama, anak ini sangat sopan. Chanyeol merasa pikirannya semakin diliputi penasaran akan Baekhyun, hidupnya, tapi dia sadar bertanya mengenai masa lalu Baekhyun padahal baru bertemu tidaklah baik. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Um, jadi... Bisa kau obati lukaku?"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol semakin merasa mesum karena dia merasa ereksi hanya karena wajah merona Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Kau selalu begitu, membuat masalah. Tidak di kampus, tidak padaku, bahkan sekarang kau membuat Chanyeol hilang!"

Kyungsoo langsung masuk sambil marah-marah setelah pintu apartemennya –dan Jongin-terbuka. Yang dimarahi hanya bisa bersungut-sungut merasa itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Serius, aku tahu aku salah. Tapi bukan mauku juga untuk begini." Jongin mengekori Kyungsoo yang berlalu masuk ke kamar mereka. Melihat kekasih manisnya yang marah sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan kasar. Jongin yang baru masuk meletakkan ransel gunung miliknya dan Kyungsoo –yang berat itu. Memandang punggung sempit pacarnya itu sebelum langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Mengelus rambut hitam-lembut kekasihnya itu dengan tangan kanan, sambil mencium pucuk kepalanya dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku, ya?"

Jongin bisa mendengar pacarnya itu mendengus pelan sebelum melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kau tahu aku akan selalu memaafkanmu, Jongin. Tapi kau selalu begini." Jongin bisa merasakan keringat di pelipisnya semakin banyak saat melihat pacarnya itu memasang wajah memelas dan putus asa. Putus asa akan kenakalan Jongin.

"Kau sudah dewasa. Berhenti bersikap aneh dan merepotkan orang-orang disekitarmu, Jongin."

Jongin bisa memastikan kalau dia lebih suka Kyungsoo yang meledak-ledak saat marah. Kyungsoo yang akan memukulnya kalau dia berbuat salah. Menatapnya marah dengan mata besarnya yang cantik itu. Bukan tatapan ini. Tatapan kalau pacarnya itu putus asa akan dirinya. Jongin masih bisa ingat saat dia menumpahkan kopi ke _sketch paper_ milik Minseok –teman sejurusan Kyungsoo saat dia diajak bertemu dengannya. Kyungsoo marah-marah dan menjewer telinganya sampai merah dan dia tidak berani melawan. Tapi ujung-ujungnya anak itu menasehatinya baik-baik sebelum Jongin meminta maaf sekali lagi dan mereka berakhir di ranjang. Tapi Jongin benar-benar takut akan Kyungsoo yang ini. Kyungsoo yang menahan emosinya ke dalam. Melihat Jongin seolah-olah dia sudah lelah dengannya.

"A-aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bohong."

"Aku benar-benar habis pikir padamu. Aku selalu memaafkanmu, berusaha memaklumi karena kupikir kau lebih muda."

"Tapi aku benar-benar menye-"

"Tapi Chanyeol sudah hilang!" Jongin bisa merasakan bahwa Kyungsoo terkesiap dan terdiam. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian tertutup lagi. Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan dan menghadapkan pandangannya ke bawah.

"_Hyung_,"

"Sudahlah, maafkan aku, aku benar-benar pusing. Aku mau mandi."

Jongin terdiam melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi mereka yang kecil. Jongin benar-benar menyesal. Membuat Kyungsoo selalu mendapat masalah karenanya. Jongin takut. Ia takut Kyungsoo akan jenuh dan meninggalkannya. Jongin terdiam sambil terduduk di pinggir ranjang kecil mereka. Dia hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengamati apartemen sederhana mereka yang bisa dia usahakan. Dia pikir mengajak Kyungsoo hidup susah dengannya karena ayah Jongin tidak setuju dengan hubungan mereka adalah pilihan bijak. Memperjuangkan cinta mereka bersama-sama. Tapi Jongin sadar dia bahkan tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa dia banggakan pada Kyungsoo. Dia hanya anak orang kaya yang terlampau manja dan bersikap sok pahlawan demi Kyungsoo. Rela diusir ayahnya dan hanya hidup dari uang yang Ibunya kirim karena terlalu sayang pada anak semata wayangnya yang tidak pernah merasakan hidup susah. Jongin juga menyesali karena hanya menggunakan uang banyaknya hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan tak tahu apa-apa. Hingga kini saat dia susah dan ingin mencari pekerjaan untuk hidupnya dan Kyungsoo saja dia tidak bisa. Jongin menatap pintu kamar mandinya lamat-lamat sebelum menangis dalam diam.

_Hyung, maafkan aku yang selalu merepotkan._

.

.

-tbc-

.

a/n: saya mau terima kasih untuk temen-temen yang udah nyempatin buat review, fav, sama follow. Thankyou, guys!


	6. Chapter 6: Maybe, You are Not for Me

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun, side!Sehun/Luhan, Jongin/Kyungsoo, Kris/Junmyeon

Rating: M

Genre: jungle life!AU, Romance

Words count: 2119 words

Disclaimer: All characters are belong to their self

Summary: Chanyeol, mahasiswa _research student_ yang ikut klub pecinta alam, dan Baekhyun, laki-laki manis anak kepala suku pedalaman hutan Jacheon.

.

.

.

Luhan memelintir ujung _jersey_ merah dengan lambang klub sepak bola kesukaannya dengan tangan berkeringat. Dadanya berdentum-dentum takut. Ia tahu ada Sehun di sampingnya yang akan melindunginya kalau-kalau saja Ayah Chanyeol akan mengamuk di depannya. Dia melirik sedikit pada Sehun untuk memastikan anak itu masih di sampingnya. Dia merasa sedikit lega saat anak itu tersenyum kecil menatapnya memberikan semangat tak terlihat dan mengangguk. Saat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke depan, Ayah Chanyeol yang ingin meledak—marah dengan wajah merah padam sudah siap menyambutnya.

"Hilang?! Anak laki-lakiku satu-satunya yang sudah berumur dua puluh empat tahun hilang hanya karena acara amal di hutan wisata?!"

Luhan menutup kedua matanya dan menatap ke bawah. Memutar otak untuk menemukan jawaban apa yang cocok untuk membuat semua hal yang terjadi pada teman dari kecilnya itu terasa wajar. Temannya itu adalah laki-laki dewasa dengan badan besar-tinggi umur dua puluh empat tahun yang bahkan sudah jadi mahasiswa strata dua dengan nilai nyaris sempurna. Tentu Ayahnya tidak percaya anak laki-lakinya hilang begitu saja di hutan wisata. Tapi siapapun bisa hilang dan mengalami hal-hal tidak terduga, kan?

"Iya, Aboji. Maafkan aku. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana, tahu-tahu Chanyeol sudah hilang. Dia mengitari hutan terlalu jauh. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Aboji. Maafkan aku."

Luhan melihat Ayah Chanyeol mendengus sedikit sebelum terdiam dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.

"Tidak, Luhan-ie. Aku tidak marah padamu, jangan takut. Apalagi yang harus aku katakan ketika anak laki-lakiku satu-satunya hilang? Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Ibu Chanyeol bahkan belum tahu masalah ini. Aku takut Ibunya akan menangis dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku akan lapor polisi dulu, tunggulah disini."

Luhan yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung panik dan berdiri dengan terlalu cepat. Menoleh kepada Sehun sebentar sebelum kembali menatap laki-laki setengah abad yang sudah seperti Ayahnya sendiri itu. "Tidak perlu, Aboji. Aku dan teman-temanku sudah melaporkan tentang Chanyeol pada polisi sebelum kemari."

Ayah Chanyeol terdiam sebentar sebelum tersenyum sedikit pada Luhan dan teman lelaki dibelakangnya itu.

"Terima kasih, Luhan-ie. Aku menghargai usahamu dan teman-temanmu. Tapi akan lebih baik aku juga turut melaporkan atas namaku."

Luhan terdiam sebentar dan berpikir. Tentu saja, Ayah Chanyeol adalah orang penting, kasus Chanyeol langsung akan ditangani jika polisi-polisi itu tahu anak siapa Chanyeol. Jika hanya sekumpulan mahasiswa biasa tentu kasus Chanyeol harus menunggu.

Luhan dan Sehun berpamitan dengan Ayah Chanyeol setelah setengah jam sesudahnya dan Sehun memaksa untuk singgah ke apotek sebentar membeli vitamin karena takut Luhan akan sakit dan lelah setelah menangisi Chanyeol—dan masalah hubungan mereka dua hari berturut-turut. Luhan tertidur di jok samping pengemudi dan Sehun membantunya membenarkan posisi kepalanya yang nyaris membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat. Masalah urat dan saraf tidak pernah mudah, Sehun mengendarai Cadillac putihnya terlalu laju agar cepat sampai ke rumahnya—Sehun tidak ingin membawa Luhan ke rumahnya dulu untuk beberapa alasan tertentu.

.

.

.

"Jangan seperti ini, kau terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Yifan—Kris, menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas saat suara lembut yang sudah terbiasa di telinganya empat tahun belakang ini berbicara padanya. Kris tahu Junmyeon juga sama menyesal dengan dirinya. Diam-diam Kris melihat Junmyeon menangis tanpa suara setelah beberapa saat keluar dari bus menuju Gyeongsangbuk-do kembali. Laki-laki ini pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan baik. Seluruh teman-teman kampusnya hanya tahu Junmyeon adalah laki-laki yang terlalu baik dan selalu bisa menjadi pemimpin dalam hal apapun. Dan Kris yang sudah terlampau dekat dengan laki-laki ini tahu apa yang selalu wajah itu coba sembunyikan.

"Tidak. Kau yang 'jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Junmyeon menatap aneh pada laki-laki tinggi di hadapannya ini. "Apa maksudnya?"

Kris berdiri dengan cepat ke arah Junmyeon hingga ujung hidung bangir Junmyeon nyaris bertabrakan dengan dada Kris yang dibalut kemeja biru tua yang sudah kotor. Mengira-ngira mengapa jantungnya jadi berdetak cepat sekali, mungkin akibat _white coffee_ yang terlalu banyak dia minum tadi pagi.

"Berhenti membuat wajah menipu begitu. Aku sudah muak. Kita sudah nyaris kenal empat tahun. Jangan berpura-pura baik-baik saja, padahal kau tidak begitu!"

Junmyeon membelalakkan matanya sambil menatap aneh pada laki-laki tinggi di depannya ini. Bagaimana bisa dia mengucapkan hal kasar seperti itu padanya. Junmyeon adalah laki-laki terhormat yang dibesarkan di lingkungan yang memaksanya harus mengutamakan tata krama pada orang lain dan membuatnya terbiasa. Dan laki-laki ini dengan kurang ajarnya mengatakan hal yang tidak sopan seolah itu tidak akan menyinggungnya. Dia benar-benar merasa canggung akan situasi seperti ini, selalu.

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu? Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tahu Park Chanyeol ini teman dekatmu. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus menumpahkan kekesalan tak beralasanmu itu padaku!"

"Tidak. Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Aku tahu kau menangis lama sekali saat turun dari bus tadi. Kenapa kau selalu bertingkah seolah semuanya baik-baik saja?" Kris menatap dengan pandangan sayu pada laki-laki pendek di depannya itu. Dengan cepat Kris meletakkan tangan kanannya pada pucuk kepala Junmyeon dan mengelusnya pelan—pelan sekali. "Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa kalau kau mau menangis. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."

Junmyeon bingung kenapa air matanya tidak mau ditahan. Dia menangis, awalnya pelan. Namun semakin lama semakin kuat dan terisak-isak. "Iya. Iya. Aku takut. Bagaimana ini? Chanyeol itu bahkan baru dua bulan masuk klub ini. Aku benar-benar tidak becus menjaga kalian." Junmyeon menangis terisak sampai kemeja depan Kris penuh dengan air mata. Kris tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak memeluk Junmyeon kuat-kuat. Basah, dan kotor. Tapi Kris rasa mungkin kemeja biru tua ini akan jadi kemeja kesayangannya.

Kris terlalu sibuk menenangkan Junmyeon yang menangis, sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu kalau ada laki-laki lain yang menangis juga karenanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar malu setengah mati karena benda di tengah selangkangannya yang menggembung sedikit terlihat dari celananya. Chanyeol benar-benar berusaha agar Baekhyun tidak melihat dan berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang dirinya. Tapi Baekhyun malah menyuruhnya meluruskan kaki kirinya agar Baekhyun bisa mengoleskan lumatan daun yang Baekhyun bawa tadi. Chanyeol sedikit bingung karena merasa familiar dengan tanaman yang Baekhyun bawa tapi dia sangat yakin dia tidak ingat pernah mempelajarinya selama di kampus. Tapi tangan lembut Baekhyun itu membuyarkan pikirannya tentang tanaman itu. _Pikirkan saja nanti_. Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencari cara agar dia tidak lebih mempermalukan dirinya lebih dari ini. Tapi mulutnya benar-benar tidak bisa bohong.

"Nghh.. Baek."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah memerahnya. Dia tahu kalau suara Chanyeol itu bukan hanya sekedar ekspresi kesakitan dan semacamnya. Itu desahan. Persis seperti ketika Baekhyun mendapat mimpi basah pertamanya. Dia masih ingat dia terlihat kebingungan saat bangun pagi harinya tanpa ada orang yang bisa dia tanyai. Seharusnya orang tuanya ada pada saat berarti dalam hidupnya. Tapi suara berat Chanyeol membuyarkan pikirannya tentang orang tuanya.

"Ada apa? Maaf, itu agak sedikit sakit." Chanyeol mencoba membuatnya terlihat wajar dan itu semakin terlihat lucu. Baekhyun bukan anak kecil yang bisa dibohongi. Tapi Baekhyun memutuskan pura-pura tidak melihat apa yang terjadi pada selangkangan laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ya sudah, ini juga sudah selesai. Duduk dulu, kau jangan kemana-mana. Diam saja di sini." Baekhyun sudah mengambil nampan kayu dan ingin keluar sebelum suara berat Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Baek," Chanyeol memanggil nama Baekhyun sehingga anak itu harus kembali berbalik menghadapnya. Baekhyun enggan bertanya ada apa dan menunggu sampai Chanyeol yang mulai bicara.

"Uhm, kalau saja kita benar-benar akan dinikahkan, sebenarnya kau mau atau tidak menikah denganku?" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya payah dan menghadapkan pandangannya ke bawah. Chanyeol pikir tidak ada salahnya bertanya pada anak ini walaupun dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Walaupun diam-diam Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun menjawab sesuai dengan apa yang dia inginkan.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya sebentar, meletakkan nampan kayunya yang masih menyisakan sedikit lumatan daun ke meja kayu di dekat ranjang Chanyeol dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun karena anak itu masih diam juga dan hanya membuatnya salah tingkah karena menatapnya dengan tatapan yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa artikan apa. Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan kedua tangan Baekhyun yang mengambil kedua telapak tangannya dan menggenggamnya lembut. Chanyeol mungkin akan mencium Baekhyun saat itu juga kalau Baekhyun tidak buru-buru mengatakan hal yang dia tidak inginkan lebih cepat.

"Kau laki-laki yang baik, Chanyeol. Aku bisa merasakannya. Aku memang mengatakan kalau aku takut Ayahku akan memenggal kepala kita berdua. Tapi kau laki-laki dengan masa depan yang cerah, tidak seperti aku yang akan terkurung di sini selamanya. Jadi aku akan berusaha meminta kepada Ayahku untuk melepaskanmu."

Chanyeol menatap sedih pada laki-laki manis di depannya. Rasanya dia ingin menanyakan apakah ada sesuatu yang kurang darinya sehingga anak itu terlihat tidak menginginkannya. Walaupun Chanyeol tidak memungkiri kalau dia ingin kembali, dia sisi lain dia ingin Baekhyun menahannya. Mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tidak seharusnya pergi tanpanya. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin marah dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk menyukainya, tapi Chanyeol sadar yang anak itu katakan adalah benar; bahwa dia punya kehidupan sendiri dan mungkin saja Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Chanyeol terdiam karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia hanya pernah satu kali punya kekasih, dan dia masih ingat, kalau mantan kekasihnya terlampau jahat untuk ukuran perempuan baik-baik sehingga dia tidak tahu cara memperlakukan Baekhyun yang bersikap terlalu baik.

Baekhyun menolaknya dengan cara baik-baik. itu yang Chanyeol pikirkan, dan memang sudah pasti begitu.

"Ah, ya. Tentu. Terima kasih." Chanyeol merutuki mulutnya karena bukannya memarahi anak itu dan mengatakan kalau Baekhyun harus menyukainya, dia malah mengucapkan terima kasih. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut sebentar dan melepaskan pegangannnya pada tangan besar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin berteriak dan menendang sesuatu, tapi yang dia lakukan hanya meremas helaian rambutnya dengan kedua tangan dan menahan tangis. Park Chanyeol tidak menangis karena hanya menyukai seorang laki-laki dengan baju kulit yang aneh. Park Chanyeol tidak akan patah hati hanya karena ada seorang anak laki-laki manis mengatakan secara tidak langsung kalau mereka tidak pantas bersama. Tapi Park Chanyeol sadar, dia bahkan sudah jatuh untuk anak itu sejak awal.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_,"

Jongin menatap kekasihnya itu sambil mendekat dan mencoba meraih sisi wajahnya. Tapi yang Kyungsoo lakukan malah membalikkan badannya ke arah berlawanan. Jongin menghela napas sebentar sebelum kembali berbicara pada kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan begini, _hyung_. Aku tahu kau marah, tapi kalau tidur di sofa saat malam dingin begini kau bisa masuk angin." Jongin mencoba menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo namun pacarnya itu malah menepisnya kasar.

"Sudahlah, Jongin-ah. Jangan mengganggu tidurku. Kan bukan kau yang aku suruh tidur di sofa. Kenapa kau yang sibuk?"

"Tapi aku tidak meminta kau tidur di sofa, _hyung_."

Kyungsoo yang kesal akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik menghadap Jongin. "Itu kan ranjangmu. Kau beli dengan uangmu. Tentu saja kau yang harus tidur di situ. Sudahlah, aku lelah, berhenti mengganggu." Kyungsoo akan berbalik tidur lagi kalau Jongin tidak cepat menahan kedua bahunya.

"Tapi aku membelinya untukmu! Untuk kita! Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau begini karena sudah bosan denganku?! _Damn it_!" Jongin marah hingga meremas kedua bahu Kyungsoo kuat. Laki-laki di depannya hanya meringis sambil mencoba melepaskan lengan kekar Jongin dari bahu kecilnya. Tapi laki-laki itu lebih kuat, selalu. Hingga yang Kyungsoo bisa lakukan hanya menangis.

Jongin hanya menghembuskan napas panjangnya, lalu melepas kedua tangannya yang mencengkram bahu kekasihnya perlahan. Jongin sadar kalau dia sudah menyakiti Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin yang terlalu terbiasa dimanja selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Untuk Kyungsoo, Jongin rela melepas semua yang dia punya, apa yang dia bisa dapatkan dengan mudah, tapi Kyungsoo seolah tidak menghargai usaha Jongin.

"Aku berubah untukmu. Aku melepaskan semuanya untukmu juga. Tapi kenapa kau seolah tidak mengerti? Aku menyayangimu bukan sekedar kujadikan tempatku melampiaskan nafsu, _hyung_. Aku benar-benar suka padamu. Kenapa kau tidak melihat usahaku? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menghargai semua yang aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya berubah menjadi orang yang baik. itu bukan tabiatku dari awal." Jongin berlutut menyamakan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyungsoo yang terduduk di sofa. Anak itu masih menangis sambil memeluk kedua lututnya yang dilapisi celana pendek. Jongin akhirnya sadar kalau dia sudah keterlaluan.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_." Jongin mendekat sambil mengelus bahu Kyungsoo pelan, sebelum Kyungsoo menghambur pada Jongin dan memeluk tubuh laki-laki itu kuat.

"Tidak, Jongin. Maafkan aku." Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk kekasihnya lebih erat lagi. "Aku hanya kesal padamu, dan aku takut karena Chanyeol hilang. Tapi seharusnya aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas ini semua."

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dan malah bertanya kembali pada pacarnya yang manis itu. "Apa itu sakit?" Jongin bertanya sambil tetap memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo ke kiri dan kanan. Jongin bisa merasakan Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil di bahunya.

"Ya, sedikit." Jongin terkekeh pelan sebelum melepas pelukan mereka.

"Jadi, mau tidur di ranjang kita?" Jongin mengerling nakal pada Kyungsoo yang di balas gelengan pelan dari Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Aku mau tidur di sofa." Jongin menghela napas sebelum bangkit dari sana menuju kamar mereka dan kembali dengan bantal dan selimut di kedua tangannya.

"Setidaknya kau harus pakai selimut agar tidak kedinginan." Jongin meletakkan bantal dan selimut di tangannya ke pinggir sofa sebelum tangan kecil Kyungsoo menarik leher Jongin ke arahnya dan mencium _jawline_ kekasihnya sekilas. "Buat apa selimut kalau aku punya kau untuk menghangatkanku?"

Jongin terkesiap sebentar sebelum membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam ciuman yang dalam. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tahu bahwa sebesar apapun perkelahian mereka, sebesar apapun kemarahan Kyungsoo, atau sebesar apapun kesalahan Jongin, mereka selalu tahu, kalau mereka akan kembali pada masing-masing.

.

.

-tbc-

.

.


	7. Chapter 7: Closer

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun, side!Kris/Tao

Rating: M

Genre: jungle life!AU, Romance

Words count: 2462 words

Disclaimer: All characters are belong to their self

Summary: Chanyeol, mahasiswa _research student_ yang ikut klub pecinta alam, dan Baekhyun, laki-laki manis anak kepala suku pedalaman hutan Jacheon.

.

.

.

_Aku tahu, aku yakin._

_Tapi apa aku pantas bersamamu di masa depan?_

_._

_._

_._

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol terbangun karena suara teriakan melengking yang Chanyeol kenali sebagai milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar sebelum tersenyum lebar melihat wajah cerah Baekhyun untuk memulai paginya. Chanyeol berpikir apa mungkin saat dia kembali ke Gyeongbuk nanti dia tidak akan melihat senyum dengan mata sipit yang manis milik Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol ingat kalau senyum Sehun juga membuat matanya menyipit, namun berbeda. Tidak seperti milik Baekhyun, tidak seperti senyum Baekhyun—nya.

Chanyeol sedikit meringis karena sembilan jam tidur di ranjang kayu—yang benar-benar kayu, dan hanya dilapisi dengan sedikit bulu domba dan kulit hewan. Chanyeol akui memang menjaganya tetap hangat walaupun pinggangnya harus sakit. Chanyeol terdiam saat tangan lembut Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya untuk berdiri.

"Lihat! Kau sudah bisa jalan, kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk pada Baekhyun sebelum berjalan menuju anak itu.

"Ya, sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi. Yang kemarin itu tanaman apa, Baek?" Baekhyun tampak kebingungan sebelum melirik Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak yakin, itu kakekku yang memberikannya. Dulu saat aku jatuh dari jurang, seingatku ayah juga memberikan tanaman itu padaku. Ayo tanya pada kakek, nanti!" Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, membiarkan Baekhyun menuntunnya ke luar tenda, rumah—atau apalah itu.

Baekhyun memperkenalkan Chanyeol pada beberapa orang di sana, meskipun Chanyeol tidak mengerti mereka. Baekhyun juga mengajak Chanyeol pergi melihat beberapa orang menjemur kulit hewan—mungkin domba atau sapi, dan melihat-lihat orang di sana memerah susu sapi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga meminta sedikit untuk diminum sebelum pada akhirnya berakhir duduk bersama di dekat meja pendek dari batang kayu tua yang besar. Baunya sama dengan bau sendok dan peralatan masak lain yang Chanyeol gunakan untuk makan. Setidaknya mereka tidak se-primitif yang Chanyeol duga.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol makan ikan yang dibakar dan daging rusa. Tapi Chanyeol tidak memakan daging yang Baekhyun tawarkan karena pikirannya langsung teringat pada antelop yang Luhan pelihara sejak kelas sebelas—hadiah ulang tahun dari ayah Chanyeol. _Gila_.

"Chanyeol, ayo pergi ke sungai!" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun dan mengangguk. Setelahnya Chanyeol membungkuk sebentar pada orang-orang di sekitar meja itu dan mengikuti Baekhyun yang menarik tangannya keluar. Tetapi sesampai di luar Chanyeol malah terheran-heran sendiri melihat sekelompok lelaki seusianya sedang memengang alat yang memiliki jarum seperti yang mengenai betisnya kemarin. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Chanyeol, melirik apa yang sedang Chanyeol perhatikan dan tersenyum.

"Itu alat yang kami pakai untuk menangkap rusa dan kijang hutan. Yang menusuk betismu kemarin, maaf ya." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sebelum mengangguk kecil.

"Aku heran kenapa kau senang mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali. Bukan masalah, Baek." Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan mengajak Chanyeol menghampiri sekelompok lelaki tadi. Chanyeol berkenalan dengan mereka dan Baekhyun mengambil dua alat yang sama, meletakkannya di kantung baju kulitnya.

Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol berjalan lurus memasuki hutan. Rumput-rumput kecil yang mengiringi jalan setapak mulai hilang dan digantikan oleh akar-akar pohon pinus yang merambat panjang hingga jauh dan saling mengait. Chanyeol bisa memastikan kalau di dalam hutan ini sudah lama sekali tidak terjamah oleh manusia yang merusak. Chanyeol terus mengikuti jalan Baekhyun sebelum terhenti dan melihat Baekhyun meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya—isyarat untuk tenang. Tapi yang Chanyeol bisa lihat hanya bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sudah dari dua hari yang lalu ingin dia cium. Chanyeol menerima senjata yang Baekhyun pegang dengan tangan kanannya.

"Chanyeol, kau lihat di situ? Di sana ada rusa, kita akan menangkapnya. Kau hanya perlu mengarahkannya ke sana dan menarik pelontarnya seperti ini. Kau mengerti?" Chanyeol mengangguk paham melihat gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang mencontohkan cara menggunakannya. Chanyeol mengikuti arah senjata Baekhyun dan saat Baekhyun mengangguk, mereka menarik pelontar dan melepas jarum yang dibaluri oleh bius alami.

Baekhyun mendesah kecil karena jarumnya tidak mengenai sasarannya, dan rusa itu berlari menjauh dari mereka.

"Uh, maaf Chanyeol. Percobaan pertama saja sudah gagal." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menggusak rambut Baekhyun—yang ternyata lembut sekali itu—pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku takut membunuh rusa. Temanku juga memelihara antelop di rumahnya. Sudah seperti peliharaan juga. Ayahku membelikannya dari Siria."

"_Huh_?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening tidak mengerti. Tapi Chanyeol sudah memotong pembicaraan dan menarik lengan mulus Baekhyun.

"Ya sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Sekarang ajak aku ke sungai."

Baekhyun tersenyum kembali dan melupakan kebingungan awalnya, menggumam kecil sebagai jawaban dan menuntun Chanyeol berjalan. Dengan kesadaran penuh, Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Tao-ya. Kenapa dari tadi diam saja?"

Tao menoleh mendengar suara Yixing—senior jurusannya sebelum menggeleng pelan. Yixing melirik tempat di samping Tao yang kosong dan mendudukinya. Tao berteriak memanggil pelayan cafe sebelum menanyakan apa yang seniornya itu ingin pesan.

"_Black coffee_ saja."

"Eh? Tidak pesan makanan?"

"Tadi aku sudah makan di rumah." Tao mengangguk dan membiarkan pelayan wanita dengan rambut coklat yang diikat ekor kuda itu menjauh. Yixing berdehem sedikit mencairkan suasana.

"_Hyung_, kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

Yixing yang sedang mengecek ponselnya menoleh pada Tao dan menatapnya aneh. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku boleh datang kemana saja, kan?" Tao sedikit gelagapan mendengar Yixing sambil menghabiskan ramyunnya.

"Ya. Cuma aneh saja kalau bertemu senior tanpa perencanaan di tempat seperti ini." Yixing mengangguk dan menerima kopi yang dipesannya. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Yixing dan Tao sama-sama tidak bilang apa-apa mengenai masalah klub mereka kemarin. Padahal mulut Yixing sudah gatal ingin bertanya kenapa dia bisa melihat Tao menangis sambil bersembunyi dari Kris dan Junmyeon.

Yixing tahu kalau Tao menyukai teman seangkatannya itu. Dia ingat saat tidak sengaja menemukan Tao yang sedang memasukkan coklat batangan di tas Kris saat semester lima. Klise sekali—seperti anak perempuan yang jatuh cinta. Dua tahun. Yixing merasa Tao adalah orang yang hebat karena bisa menyembunyikan rasa sukanya pada Kris tanpa temannya itu sadari.

"Kau sedang patah hati, ya?" Yixing akhirnya bertanya juga walaupun merasa tidak enak karena ikut campur dalam hal yang bukan urusannya.

Tao menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Yixing sambil menatapnya sendu. Tao ingin bohong dan bilang pada seniornya itu untuk tidak mencoba menjadi cenayang karena menduga-duga isi hati orang lain. Tapi Tao sadar Yixing sudah tahu kalau dia menyukai Kris. Saat dia ketahuan memasukan coklat dua tahun yang lalu, Tao lebih berhati-hati dan memilih menyimpan rapat-rapat semua perasaannya untuk Kris. Dan kemarin dia ketahuan untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan dia rasa berbohong dan kembali mengelak juga akan percuma. Tao bahkan sudah lelah menjadi pendagi bagi perasaannya sendiri.

_Bodoh._

Jadi Tao hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan Yixing.

"Yah, aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Tapi aku rasa lebih baik kau bilang saja jika memang suka. Kalau tidak, kau harus menghapus rasa sukamu itu pada Kris. Kau harus tahu kalau dia tidak peka. Jadi jangan terlalu berharap padanya." Yixing meneguk kopinya sebentar.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku juga tidak berharap padanya." Yixing memandang Tao dalam diam. Tao menoleh ke jendela di sampingnya sambil menatap kosong orang yang berlalu-lalang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempat dia berdiri terakhir kali. Ekspresi terkejutnya masih sulit dia sembunyikan. Baekhyun berjanji mengajaknya ke sungai. Tapi yang Chanyeol dapatkan malah lebih dari itu. Chanyeol sering bepergian saat masih kecil bersama kakaknya—Yura. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu liburan di _resort_ milik keluarganya, dan _resort_nya sangat indah—menurut Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya mengajak Chanyeol ke sebuah sungai yang tidak terlalu besar dengan tambahan air terjun di pangkalnya. Tapi Chanyeol merasa kalau tempat ini bahkan lebih baik daripada _resort_ keluarganya. Chanyeol memperhatikan air sungai yang begitu jernih. Bahkan dari jarak sepuluh kaki antara Chanyeol dan pinggir sungai, Chanyeol masih bisa melihat ke bebatuan granit yang membeku di dasar sungai itu. Baekhyun sudah berlari duluan dari tadi menuju ke sebongkah batu besar yang ada di pinggir dekat air terjun. Tumbuhan merambat memenuhi sekitar air terjun kecil itu, mengingatkan Chanyeol pada motif vinyet dinding kamar kakaknya. Chanyeol tersadar saat Baekhyun memanggil namanya dengan sangat kuat.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun sebentar, anak itu sekarang jadi senang sekali berteriak. Padahal awal mereka bertemu, Baekhyun sangat anggun sekali-_ugh_. Chanyeol pikir dia akan merasa terbiasa dan baik-baik saja dengan itu. Tapi Chanyeol rasa berteriak di tengah hutan seperti ini bukan ide bagus. Jadi dia segera menghampiri anak itu dengan langkah cepat.

"Berhenti berteriak, Baek. Jarak kau dan aku hanya sepuluh kaki. Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang merasa terganggu?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun pasrah karena anak itu hanya tersenyum senang dan membuat mata sipitnya terlihat seperti bulan sabit.

"Jangan takut, kita kan di tengah hutan. Di sini tidak ada orang, Yeol."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. _Di sini tidak ada orang_. Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa kalau Baekhyun seperti mengajaknya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tapi kemudian Chanyeol sadar karena Baekhyun bukanlah dirinya yang hanya memikirkan hal-hal mesum saja setiap saat. Jadi Chanyeol hanya mendesah pendek sambil menggumam menjawab perkataan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, buka celanamu."

Chanyeol menoleh secepat yang dia bisa. Chanyeol merasa kalau tempurung lututnya bergeser atau bahkan sudah tidak di sana lagi, karena kakinya terasa sangat lemas hingga nyaris jatuh. Pelipis Chanyeol berkeringat dingin. Chanyeol bahkan merasa seperti ada kompresor di dalam dadanya yang sudah nyaris meledak. Baekhyun menyuruhnya menanggalkan celananya! Untuk apa? Chanyeol bahkan baru sadar kalau penisnya sudah sakit sekali dari tadi. Chanyeol tergagap-gagap menjawab Baekhyun. "A-apa, Baek?"

"Buka celanamu, Yeol. _Ppali wa_!" Tangan Baekhyun sudah menyentuh ujung _zipper_ celana jins Chanyeol sebelum tangannya dicekal Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"B-baek, baekhyun. Kau serius mau melakukannya?" Bahkan Chanyeol bisa merasakan tangannya gemetar saat menggenggam jemari lentik Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan aneh.

"Iya, tentu saja serius. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Astaga, Baek. Aku memang pernah membayangkan mencium pacarku di tengah lapangan sekolah yang penuh orang. Tapi bercinta di air terjun di tengah hutan? Aku tidak pernah mimpi yang se-erotis itu, Baek!"

Wajah Baekhyun sudah merah padam karena ucapan Chanyeol. Mana dia tahu kalau pikiran Chanyeol sudah sampai sejauh itu? Padahal Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol ke sungai hanya ingin membersihkan luka di betis Chanyeol karena sudah dua hari luka itu kotor karena cairan antiseptik alami yang keluar dari tanaman yang Baekhyun beri. Tapi pikiran Chanyeol sudah kemana-mana. Jangan salahkan Baekhyun karena celana yang Chanyeol pakai terlalu ketat, bisa-bisa lukanya tertekan lagi. Baekhyun hanya terdiam menghadap Chanyeol dengan mata yang sudah bergerak kemana-mana, terserah, asal jangan menatap Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mendengung seperti lebah dan salah tingkah. Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Baek?"

"Ah? Oh, mak-maksudku tidak seperti itu. Maaf kau jadi salah paham, Yeol." Baekhyun menunduk sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"_Huh_?"

"A-aku mengajakmu kemari karena ingin membersihkan lukamu. Ini sudah dua hari, lukamu harus dibersihkan. Maaf juga tentang celananya, itu celana yang ketat, lukamu bisa tertekan." Chanyeol yang mendengar Baekhyun rasanya ingin masuk ke dalam sungai dan tidak keluar-keluar lagi. Malunya bukan main. Kenapa juga otaknya tidak pernah mau diajak kompromi untuk masalah seperti ini. Chanyeol hanya gelagapan.

"B-baek, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud merendahkanmu seperti itu." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol dan mendudukkannya di atas batu datar dipinggiran sungai. Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol melepaskan _zipper_ celananya. Chanyeol yang awalnya bingung bahkan sampai lupa pada kejadian yang tadi dia alami. Jemari lentik Baekhyun memegang pinggir celana Chanyeol dan menariknya pelan. Chanyeol yang merasa malu menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yeol. Tidak usah malu. Kau juga perlu mandi." Chanyeol mengambil napas panjang-panjang dalam kegelisahannya. Ya, Baekhyun tentu tidak apa-apa. Tapi penis Chanyeol lah yang kenapa-napa. Tapi bagi Chanyeol sudah terlambat untuk menolak, dengan pelan Chanyeol menaikkan bokongnya, membantu Baekhyun mempermudah melepas celananya.

Celana itu terlepas dan Baekhyun meletakkannya di batu di samping mereka. Baekhyun merona melihat gundukan besar di celana dalam Chanyeol. Tapi dia berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya pada luka Chanyeol saja.

Chanyeol bergidik, entah karena air sungai yang dingin atau entah karena tangan lembut Baekhyun di kakinya sekarang. Yang jelas Chanyeol merasa sangat-sangat senang dan berharap Baekhyun berlama-lama mengerjakan apapun yang sedang dia kerjakan di kakinya. Tapi perlahan-lahan tangan Baekhyun menjalar ke atas hingga ke paha Chanyeol, membuatnya merinding. Chanyeol mungkin bisa orgasme hanya karena ini saja. Chanyeol membuka matanya yang awalnya terpejam dan menatap Baekhyun, pandangannya bahkan sudah sayu karena terlalu berhasrat.

"B-baek."

"Ya?"

"Jangan sentuh pahaku."

Baekhyun menghentikan tangannya sebentar dan menatap Chanyeol. "Kenapa? Kau juga butuh mandi, kan?"

Baekhyun seolah tidak peduli lalu kembali melanjutkan mencuci kaki Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengusap-usap pelan paha Chanyeol membuat laki-laki di depannya mendesis kuat.

"Chanyeol, jadi mandi, tidak?"

Chanyeol menatap aneh Baekhyun lamat-lamat, "Astaga, Baek."

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main saat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya kuat-kuat dan dalam. Baekhyun bingung sampai rasanya ingin menangis karena dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ini pertama kalinya dia terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan romantik dengan seseorang bahkan sampai berciuman. Baekhyun benar-benar buta pengalaman akan hal-hal yang seperti ini. Chanyeol terlalu asik dengan bibir Baekhyun yang seperti buah plum hingga mengigitinya kuat-kuat karena geram; tidak tahan pada anak itu.

Baekhyun mengaduh pelan dan akhirnya ciuman mereka terlepas. Chanyeol bisa melihat ada darah yang mengalir ke bawah bibir Baekhyun pelan.

"Astaga, astaga, maafkan aku. Apa aku mengigitnya terlalu kuat?" Baekhyun yang terdiam hanya mendengung kecil sambil mengangguk. Chanyeol sampai gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan. Maaf ya, aku tidak tahan."

Chanyeol yang awalnya ingin mengakhiri hal canggung ini dan minta maaf, malah membuka matanya lebar-lebar, sampai-sampai rasanya matanya ingin keluar. Baekhyun yang penuh rasa ingin tahu itu malah mencium bibir Chanyeol lagi, hanya menempelkan.

Nafsu Chanyeol akhirnya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun dan menghanguskan akal sehatnya. Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun kuat, mengusap-usap anak rambut Baekhyun lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Entah insting dari mana, Baekhyun menempelkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Dada mereka menyatu, tangan Baekhyun melingkari leher Chanyeol yang semakin melumat bibirnya dalam.

Secara naluriah Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol, merapatkan selangkangan mereka dan menggesekkannya. Awalnya pelan, tapi Baekhyun yang tidak tahan malah semakin menggesekkannya kuat, menimbulkan sensasi baru bagi tubuh Baekhyun yang anehnya menyenangkan.

"U-uh! Chan-chanyeol."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan perutnya melilit dan terasa ingin buang air kecil. Dia tahu ini apa, jadi Baekhyun mengejar orgasmenya sendiri dengan cepat. Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin liar pada selangkangan Chanyeol dan merengek pada anak itu. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeram dengan suara beratnya saat Baekhyun berteriak kuat dan badannya melengkung semakin rapat pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa merasakan badannya bergetar dan semua yang dia lihat hanya putih. Baekhyun memejamkan kelopak matanya rapat-rapat dan memeluk Chanyeol kuat saat dia merasakan selangkangannya basah. Setelah itu mereka hanya sama-sama diam hingga deru napas masing-masing bisa terdengar sangat jelas.

"Baek, kau meninggalkan aku."

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti maksud Chanyeol hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya. Chanyeol yang baru mengerti akhirnya cuma mendesah panjang. "Maksudku, aku belum mendapatkan orgasmeku. Kau tahu? Yang seperti kau rasakan tadi."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil terkejut, kemudian menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali. "Maaf, maaf, aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana ini, Chanyeol-ah? Aku harus bagaimana?" Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun hanya tertawa pelan sambil menggusak rambut lembut Baekhyun pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau mau membantu?

.

.

.

-tbc-

a/n: Antelop: binatang spt rusa berkaki ramping, mempunyai kemampuan lari yg sangat cepat, biasanya hidup liar dan berkelompok di dataran Afrika dan Asia

Pendagi: orang yg melawan (menentang) perintah; pendaga; pembangkang

Kompresor: alat berupa pompa untuk meninggikan tekanan sehingga tekanan udara menjadi tinggi


	8. Chapter 8: See You Again

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun, side!Kris/Tao

Rating: M

Genre: jungle life!AU, Romance

Words count: 2,755 words

Disclaimer: All characters are belong to their self. Story and plot belong with author.

Summary: Chanyeol, mahasiswa _research student_ yang ikut klub pecinta alam, dan Baekhyun, laki-laki manis anak kepala suku pedalaman hutan Jacheon.

.

.

.

"_Huh_?!"

Baekhyun terheran-heran karena Chanyeol hanya menatap lekat-lekat seolah akan menelanjanginya dengan tatapannya. Baekhyun sudah menduga-duga kalau Chanyeol akan minta yang tidak-tidak, tapi memberikan _blow_ _job_ yang Chanyeol bilang berarti; memasukkan penis Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya, Baekhyun langsung bilang tidak sambil berteriak kuat sekali. Baekhyun langsung memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya sampai-sampai tangannya juga ikut sakit. Tapi dia tidak peduli karena dia benar-benar merasa ingin menangis menyedihkan.

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol; pribadi dalam imaji yang dia buat dalam pikirannya bahwa Chanyeol adalah laki-laki baik adalah definitif. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa tertipu, dan merasa marah juga karena dia pikir dirinya tidak sedungu itu untuk dibodohi oleh Chanyeol, hingga mau memasukkan alat genital pria itu ke mulut kecilnya.

Baekhyun berlari menjauh dengan cepat sambil menangis setelah sebelumnya melempar celana setengah basah Chanyeol ke wajah pria itu dengan kuat. Dia berterima kasih pada arwah leluhur karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk tahu lebih dulu bagaimana Chanyeol itu yang sebenarnya; jahat, mesum, dan akan melukainya dengan hal-hal tidak wajar seperti memasukkan penis ke mulutnya.

Chanyeol yang ditinggal dengan tubuh nyaris telanjang dan celana denim basah di wajahnya, cuma bisa terdiam sambil menerka-nerka kesalahan yang diperbuatnya. Chanyeol ingin berlari dan mengejar Baekhyun sambil mengatakan bahwa dia tidak tahu semua akan jadi seburuk ini, tapi denyut di betisnya benar-benar tidak bisa membantu banyak. Jadi Chanyeol hanya bisa memukuli batu besar tempatnya duduk sambil merutuki kakinya yang tidak ingin bekerja sama.

Beberapa menit sesudahnya, Chanyeol sudah berpakaian lengkap lagi dan pergi menjauh dari sana. Harapannya untuk bersenang-senang dengan Baekhyun di air terjun yang cantik hancur sudah. Chanyeol bingung karena tidak tahu cara meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun, tapi lebih bingung lagi karena dia bahkan tidak ingat jalan pulang.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Tao-_ah_?"

Tao menelan malunya bulat-bulat. Awalnya dia ingin melupakan ide untuk terus menyukai Kris. Tapi setelah menemukan fakta bahwa dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena membayangkan—dan mencoba untuk tidak membayangkan Kris, dia akhirnya paham kalau percuma saja pura-pura tidak peduli akan perasaannya yang semakin hari makin susah dikendalikan.

Kris, laki-laki yang disukainya beberapa tahun terakhir ini berdiri di depannya dengan wajah yang Tao kira lebih baik dari hari terakhir mereka kehilangan Chanyeol.

_Tentu saja, 'kan ada Junmyeon-sunbae bersamanya._

Dengan napas yang tanpa dia sadari tertahan pelan, Tao berteriak dengan cepat sampai-sampai Kris cuma bisa terdiam karena terlalu terkejut.

"Kris-_sunbae_, aku suka padamu! Benar-benar suka sampai-sampai rasanya mau meledak."

Tao memejamkan mata saat mengatakan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan karena sudah mengantisipasi kemarahan Kris. Tapi sudah hampir satu menit, tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua. Dengan hati-hati Tao membuka kelopak matanya yang dia pejamkan erat-erat.

"Uh, Tao-_ah_, ayo masuk dulu." Kris dengan canggung meraih lengan Tao dan menariknya pelan ke dalam apartemennya. Tao cuma diam karena reaksi dan respon yang Tao dapatkan benar-benar jauh dari ekspektasi bayangannya.

_Sunbae_-nya itu dengan lembut mendudukkannya pada sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tengah, membuat Tao yang sudah menyiapkan diri untuk ditolak oleh Kris menjadi kikuk. Seharusnya Tao kesal karena dengan lancangnya Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dan malah menyuruhnya untuk duduk, tapi Tao sadar kalau dia memang butuh duduk, sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tungkainya lemas karena menekan bel apartemen Kris dengan gugup.

Tao mendongak terkejut saat kedua telapak tangan kasar milik Kris sudah menangkup kedua sisi pipinya. Tao benar-benar merasa gugup dan takut di saat yang bersamaan. Bayangan antara ditolak dengan sopan oleh Kris, atau diterima tapi hanya dengan label 'dikasihani' sudah berputar-putar di pikirannya. Tapi sesaat kemudian pikirannya kosong karena bibir laki-laki itu sudah menempel pada dahinya yang menjadi mengkerut bingung.

"Terima kasih, Tao-_ya_. Kupikir aku akan mati menahan perasaan. Kalau tahu kau juga suka padaku, sudah aku ajak kau pacaran dari dulu."

Tao hanya menatap wajah tampan _sunbae_-nya itu. Benar-benar tampan dari segala sisi. Tapi Tao cukup yakin perasaan yang dia punya untuk Kris bukan cuma sekedar karena tertarik pada wajah _sunbae_-nya. Sejak Kris menolongnya saat di_bully _ketika awal orientasi mahasiswa tahun pertama, dia sudah yakin bahwa dia menyukai Kris.

"Apa kau tidak mau menjawab pernyataanku?"

"_Huh_?"

Tao baru sadar kalau _sunbae_-nya itu juga menyukainya. Dadanya benar-benar sesak karena terlalu senang. Tapi semuanya terlalu cepat, terlalu tiba-tiba, terlalu seperti mimpi. Jadi Tao ingin memastikan kalau apa yang terjadi padanya adalah nyata.

"Kau bilang apa _sunbae_?"

Kris mendengus sebentar lalu segera mengecup pipi kurus Tao. Mengira-ngira apakah anak ini makan dengan teratur. Kris membawa wajah itu ke dadanya untuk dipeluk sebelum mengecup pucuk kepala Tao lama-lama.

"Aku suka padamu. Tapi kupikir menyukaimu akan membuat hubungan _sunbae-hoobae_ kita menjadi tidak baik. Jadi aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padamu. Dan menjaga jarak denganmu akan terasa lebih baik karena aku benar-benar sulit mengendalikan diri jika di dekatmu." Kris mengelus pelan punggung ramping Tao dari tengkuk hingga ujung tulang ekornya. Merasakan bahwa anak ini akan menjadi miliknya dalam konteks secara harafiah.

Tao tersenyum mengambang dan memeluk lebih erat lagi pada dada Kris. Meresapi momen di saat semua mimpi-mimpinya setiap malam yang sekarang menjadi nyata. Mengingat-ingat dengan jelas bau tubuh Kris dan menyimpannya di memori sebelum dia akan kehilangan semua ini. Tao tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum melepaskan diri dari pelukan _sunbae_-nya yang hangat.

"Terima kasih Kris _sunbae-nim_. Aku pikir aku akan mati karena menahannya. Aku sangat senang karena kau mau menerima perasaanku. Tapi berbohong padaku bukanlah hal yang kuinginkan. Dari awal aku kesini aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaanku yang membebankan ini. Bukan untuk memaksamu menerimaku."

Kris mengernyitkan alis hingga kedua ujungnya bertemu. Kenapa anak ini senang sekali menduga-duga apa yang orang lain pikirkan.

"Aku benar-benar suka padamu dan itu bukanlah sebuah bualan. Aku menyukaimu juga bukan karena terpaksa. Aku berani bertaruh bahkan aku lebih suka padamu lebih dulu." Kris nyaris akan menggapai lengan Tao lagi jika saja Tao tidak memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang Kris tidak tahu harus diartikan bagaimana. Dia tersenyum, hanya saja, senyum yang menyedihkan. Senyum yang memuakkan jika Kris harus lihat berlama-lama.

"Tidak. Kau tidak menyukaiku. Itu hanya perasaan bohongan yang kau ciptakan karena kau mengasihaniku. Aku tahu."

"Apa? Kau tidak tahu! Kau sedang bicara apa?" Kris menatap Tao dengan tajam sekaligus kebingungan. Sibuk menerka-nerka apa yang sedang anak ini pikirkan. Kenapa bisa dia berasumsi bahwa Kris tidak menyukainya. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Junmyeon _sunbae-nim_. _Oh_-itu tidak apa-apa jika aku harus tahu. Seharusnya kau jujur padaku, jadi itu akan terasa tidak terlalu menyakitkan." Tao menangis keras-keras karena dia sudah dari tadi menahan tangisnya kedalam. Anak itu sesegukan hingga tidak tahu cara berhenti. Kris sampai lupa masalah mereka dan mulai membantu menepuk-nepuk pangkal punggung Tao. Dalam hati Kris tertawa geli bagaimana bisa momen pernyataan cinta mereka berdua bisa berubah dalam sekejab menjadi acara 'Menghentikan Tangis Huang Zitao.'

Setelah lebih dari dua puluh menit lebih, Tao baru bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Wajah dan ujung hidungnya benar-benar berubah menjadi berwarna merah muda. Kris mendengus geli melihat bagaimana kekanakan _hoobae_-nya ini. Kris mendekat pada Tao untuk memeluknya dan bersiap-siap untuk mendapat penolakan lagi dari Tao. Tapi anak itu malah diam saja, mungkin lelah karena sudah menangis lebih dari seperempat jam.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi; berhentilah jadi orang bodoh. Kau benar-benar tak tahu aku dan Junmyeon. Aku dan dia berada dalam suatu hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman, dan itu adalah persaudaraan. Jadi berhenti menduga-duga tentangku semaumu." Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tao. Kemudian memberikan anak itu kecupan di pelipis kirinya, membuat wajahnya merona karena malu.

Tao sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi saat _sunbae_-nya yang tampan itu memagut bibirnya. Rasa gelisah berputar-putar di pikirannya, tapi untuk kali ini Tao memilih untuk mengabaikan segala hal yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Dia dan Kris sudah menapaki sesuatu yang baru. Bagaimana mulai saat itu Tao akan melihat hubungannya dan Kris dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Bukan lagi sekedar kakak-adik yang membuatnya jengah dan tidak akan ada lagi perasaan kesal karena cuma bisa diam saat melihat Kris dekat dengan orang lain. Sekarang Tao punya alasan untuk cemburu, untuk menunjukkan pada Kris kalau hanya dirinya yang boleh dia lihat.

Mereka berpagutan lama seperti selamanya sebelum tangan Kris menjalar dari lengan Tao menuju pinggulnya, mengelusnya perlahan sebelum menidurkan Tao ke sofa hangatnya. Kris akan membuat ini menjadi seks pertama paling berkesan bagi dirinya dan Tao. Karena Kris yakin, ini bukan cuma sekadar nafsu belaka.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan terisak. Dia bisa melihat desanya yang tampak mulai dekat. Anak itu menangis sesegukan. Bahkan sampai mengundang perhatian seluruh orang-orang yang sedang duduk menjemur kulit rusa dan memanen labu. Tapi tidak dia indahkan karena hatinya sudah sibuk diisi oleh Chanyeol dan kebodohannya.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam tendanya dan mulai menangis di dekat kaki ranjang kayu ek. Mengusap-usap air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti dengan punggung tangan mungilnya. Dalam hati dia merutuki kenapa Chanyeol mau melakukan hal sejahat itu padanya.

Baekhyun terdiam setelah lama menangis, dadanya mulai tenang dan napasnya mulai teratur. Kemudian dia terdiam sambil tangannya masuk kedalam celana pendek yang terbuat dari kulit hewan. Kedua alisnya mengernyit saat jemarinya basah karena cairan putih-kental yang aneh. Tiba-tiba dia ingat apa yang dia rasakan ketika dia menggesekkan selangkangannya dengan Chanyeol. Di satu sisi itu terasa menyenangkan, dan di sisi lain itu terasa aneh karena dia tidak berpengalaman dan mengerti tentang hal seperti itu.

Hati kecil Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa harusnya dia membantu Chanyeol karena dia tahu apa yang dia rasakan sangat menyenangkan, dan dia ingin Chanyeol juga merasakan hal seperti yang dirasakannya. Tapi menghisap kelamin laki-laki lain bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Baekhyun gugup, karena kebingungan kenapa dadanya berdentum aneh setiap melihat Chanyeol dan senyum lebarnya. Baekhyun hanya terlalu terkejut ketika Chanyeol meminta hal seintim itu padanya. Dan Chanyeol seharusnya mengerti.

Ayah Baekhyun datang ke arahnya. Berjalan dengan pelan lalu duduk di tepi ranjang kayu Baekhyun. Dengan panik Baekhyun menyembunyikan tangannya yang basah kebalik baju kulitnya, sedangkan tangan yang lain menggusak-gusak matanya agar air mata yang ada di wajahnya cepat mengering.

"_Abeoji_ tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga kau menangis dan nyaris membuat semua orang di luar bertanya-tanya tentangmu. Tapi _abeoji_ rasa ini karena Chanyeol. Mana dia?" Ayahnya bertanya, membuatnya gelagapan dan kemudian baru sadar kalau dia meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian. Baru sadar kalau Chanyeol tidak tahu jalan dan mungkin saja tersesat, atau hal-hal buruk lainnya yang berkeliaran di benak Baekhyun.

"_Eh_?! Aku meninggalkannya di air terjun dekat sungai!" dengan panik Baekhyun berdiri dan akan pergi menjemput Chanyeol sebelum lengannya dipegangi oleh ayahnya. Baekhyun segera berbalik untuk menunjukkan wajah herannya.

"Sudahlah. Berhenti mencarinya. Kemarin _abeoji_ bicara padanya dan _abeoji_ pikir Chanyeol tidak mencintaimu, dia bahkan tidak mau menikahimu. Lupakan saja tentang dia, dan biarkan dia pergi."

Baekhyun kelihatan tidak setuju pada ayahnya. Mengingat-ingat kembali pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol beberapa waktu yang lalu membuatnya sadar kalau dia tidak boleh memaksakan diri. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menyukai ide ayahnya untuk membiarkan Chanyeol sendirian, bisa jadi laki-laki itu tersesat lagi atau yang lebih parah diserang oleh hewan liar. Pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang Chanyeol berkeliaran di pikirannya dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencari Chanyeol. Dia berhutang sesuatu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memukuli batang pohon tempat dia bersandar. Hari semakin sore dan dia belum keluar dari hutan. Yang Chanyeol tahu dari tadi dia hanya berputar-putar tak tentu arah lalu kembali melewati jalan yang sama. Membuatnya ingin marah sekaligus menangis. Denyut di betisnya sudah berkurang, bahkan hampir tidak terasa lagi. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa berjalan-jalan nyaris seharian tak tentu arah di hutan yang menyebalkan.

Chanyeol kembali berjalan setelah beberapa menit duduk di bawah pohon ek tua. Chanyeol berjalan seperti mayat hidup sambil melewati jejeran pohon _poplar_ yang banyak.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya seolah tidak percaya ketika dia melihat jalan setapak kecil beberapa kaki di depannya. Chanyeol mendesah lega dan nyaris berteriak kalau saja tidak mengingat dirinya yang dehidrasi parah. Dengan langkah terburu-buru dia menapaki jalan kecil yang tidak ditumbuhi oleh rumput.

Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut karena usahanya sendiri. Matahari sudah nyaris tenggelam saat dia keluar dari jalan setapak dan pepohonan mulai terlihat tumbuh satu-satu. Dia sangat mengingat tempat ini. Tempat dimana dia berpisah dari teman-temannya, karena Chanyeol bisa dengan jelas membaca nama pemerintah Gyeongbuk yang tertera di tempat sampah biru yang ada di dekat pohon oak. Chanyeol benar-benar harus pergi ke gereja minggu ini karena harus berterima kasih masih bisa diselamatkan.

Chanyeol keluar dari hutan menuju taman yang ada di depan sebelum portal gerbang. Chanyeol menghentikan sebuah taksi VIP yang akan Chanyeol bayar setelah sampai di rumahnya. Chanyeol memberitahukan alamat rumahnya pada supir sebelum dia kembali duduk di kursi kulit taksi yang mahal itu. Meminta supir taksi untuk meningkatkan suhu pemanas, dan meminum kopi kalengan yang ada di sana. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak peduli kalau dia lebih butuh air mineral ketimbang kafein, dia benar-benar kehausan.

Setelahnya untuk satu setengah jam kedepan dari hutan Jacheon menuju rumahnya, Chanyeol hanya terdiam sambil memandang keluar kaca mobil. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Chanyeol melupakan rasa tidak nyaman pada denim kering yang berbau aneh karena sudah tiga hari tidak diganti. Pikirannya hanya diisi oleh Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika anak itu mencarinya? Bagaimana cara kembali mencari Baekhyun dan desanya yang di tempat antah berantah itu? Dan bagaimana cara Chanyeol meminta maaf pada Baekhyun atas permintaan anehnya tadi pagi?

Chanyeol terbangun saat supir taksi memanggilnya. Chanyeol langsung sadar kalau dia sudah tertidur dan telah sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Chanyeol meminta taksi untuk menunggu di depan gerbang. Chanyeol memencet bel rumah hingga tiga kali. Chanyeol kemudian dibuat sesak oleh teriakan kakaknya—Yura, yang langsung memeluknya kuat kemudian mulai meneriaki ayah-ibu mereka dengan suara melengking.

Ibu Chanyeol bahkan lebih parah, dia melakukan hal yang sewajarnya dilakukan seorang ibu yang baru saja kehilangan anaknya dan mendapatkannya kembali; memeluknya kuat, menanyai apakah dia baik-baik saja dan apakah Chanyeol terluka atau membutuhkan sesuatu. Tapi saat ayahnya melihatnya dengan pandangan datar dan mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa Chanyeol pasti kembali, Chanyeol malah mengatakan kalau dia butuh beberapa lembar won untuk membayar taksi _private_ yang dibayarnya untuk mengantarnya ke rumah.

Setelah membayar taksi yang super duper mahal itu, Chanyeol dipapah ibunya menuju kamarnya. Ibunya menghangatkan air di _bath tup_ kemudian bergantian dengan menyiapkan baju. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, kakaknya masuk ke kamar tanpa mengetuk pintu; mengatakan bahwa ibunya menyuruhnya untuk makan malam. Chanyeol turun dengan lesu dan masih belum bisa menghilangkan wajah manis Baekhyun dan mata sipitnya yang seperti bulan sabit.

Chanyeol memakan panino dengan saus sambal yang banyak saat ibunya marah dan menyuruhnya untuk memakan nasi lebih dulu. Chanyeol mendesah pelan kemudian ibunya menuangkan anggur _sherry_ pada gelas kacanya dan ayahnya. Chanyeol membayangkan apakah wajah Baekhyun akan merona ketika dia meminum sebotol anggur? Bahkan saat sudah berpisah jauh, Baekhyun masih berkeliaran disekitar hidupnya.

"_Appa_ sudah menelepon polisi. Kasusmu sudah _appa_ tangguhkan, dan sekarang kau bukan warga hilang lagi. _Bodoh_, kenapa kau bisa hilang di hutan wisata?" Chanyeol melirik ayahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia baru tiba dan ayahnya bahkan tidak menanyai apakah dia baik-baik saja atau terlihat mendapat masalah. Tapi Chanyeol bukan setahun-dua tahun hidup dengan ayahnya, jadi dia hanya mendengus sambil menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"_Appa_ tahu? Aku benar-benar tidak menyesal hilang di hutan kemarin. Aku bertemu jodohku di sana."

Yura tersedak laksa pedas yang dimakannya saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mendelik kesal pada kakaknya sebelum suara ibunya terdengar antusias. Tepat seperti perkiraan.

"Siapa? Kau bertemu jodohmu di hutan, Chanyeol_ie_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat sebelum menjawab perkataan ibunya. "_Eomma_ harus benar-benar bertemu dengannya. Namanya Baekhyun, wajahnya manis seperti crossaint dengan vla vanila di dalamnya."

"Astaga." Kakaknya mengomentari sambil memasang ekspresi seperti _drama queen_ di opera sabun. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil memakan nasinya cepat.

"Ya, astaga. Kau akan terkejut saat menemuinya karena dia lebih cantik darimu." Chanyeol menyelesaikan makan malamnya sebelum dengan cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Chanyeol bisa mendengar ayahnya menggumam '_Terserah, bawa dia padaku secepatnya'_ dari ayahnya dan berlalu ke kamar.

Chanyeol yakin alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa tidur hingga jam satu pagi adalah Baekhyun dan wajah manisnya.

.

.

-tbc-

a/n: terima kasih untuk yang sudah fav, follow dan review. Aku jg mau minta maaf karena walaupun udh libur, aku ttp lama update found you. Soalnya aku jg bikin ff lain, yg blm baca bs cek sebelah (?)

a/n2: aku juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya utk teman-teman yg pdhal udh request dan ngebet bgt chanbaek NC-an bareng. Sori ya gais, tbh aku lebih ngefeel kalo chanbaek itu making love dari pada cuma sekedar having seks. Karena menurut aku lebih romantis dan ngefeel kalo dilakuin kalo udh ada label kepemilikan alias nikah alias taken by wkwk.

Yang ngerasa masih di bawah umur jangan baca bagian NC ya? ^^

Be patient yaa, aku usahain yg terbaik utk cerita di found you ini kok. Karena review kalian yg bikin aku senyum2 sendiri dan semangat utk ngetik walaupun aku lg bnyak kerjaan. Terima kasih! ^^


	9. Chapter 9: Take You

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun, side!Sehun/Luhan

Rating: M

Genre: jungle life!AU, Romance

Words count: 2,940 words

Disclaimer: All characters are belong to their self. Story and plot belong to me.

Summary: Chanyeol, mahasiswa _research student_ yang ikut klub pecinta alam, dan Baekhyun, laki-laki manis anak kepala suku pedalaman hutan Jacheon.

.

.

.

"Gila kau Park Chanyeol! Kami benar-benar panik saat kau hilang di hutan itu. Aku dan Sehun bahkan harus datang sendiri ke rumahmu untuk bicara langsung pada ayahmu." Luhan menatap Chanyeol marah sampai menunjuk-nunjuk anak itu tepat di wajahnya. Yang lain cuma bisa diam saja saat Chanyeol habis dimarahi oleh Luhan, karena mereka sama-sama tahu betapa dekatnya hubungan mereka berdua. Mereka juga sama-sama mengerti kalau Luhan cuma pura-pura marah jika dilihat dari bagaimana Luhan langsung datang menubruk Chanyeol dan memeluknya kuat sekali tadi. Kyungsoo sempat melirik khawatir pada Sehun, tapi anak itu bahkan tidak bisa ditebak karena wajah datarnya.

Mereka langsung datang ketika diberitahu Luhan, bahwa ibu Chanyeol bilang; Chanyeol sudah kembali dan kasusnya sudah ditangguhkan. Mereka segera datang pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan kakak Chanyeol yang membukakan pintu belum mandi. Membuatnya kelabakan saat melihat Jongdae—senior Chanyeol yang Yura sukai itu datang dengan teman-temannya untuk menemui Chanyeol.

Sesudahnya, Luhan, karena sudah lebih dari sewindu mengenal Chanyeol dan keluarganya, masuk ke rumah Chanyeol seolah itu adalah rumahnya sendiri dan berlari menuju kamar Chanyeol. Bahkan anak itu mengabaikan teriakan panik Sehun ketika dia tersandung di tangga, dia terlalu bersemangat karena Chanyeol; teman baiknya dari kecil itu sudah kembali.

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka; di kamar Chanyeol di pagi hari, mengganggu tidur Chanyeol karena anak itu tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkan Baekhyun.

"Kalian harusnya datang tiga jam lagi."

Chanyeol duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil mendengus karena dia tidak bisa mengabaikan Luhan dan teriakan manjanya. Anak itu datang sambil menubruk Chanyeol—benar-benar menubruk tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluknya kuat sekali. Luhan meracau bagaimana kesalnya dia karena Chanyeol hilang hingga tiga hari. Bertanya apakah Chanyeol terluka dan bagaimana cara dia bisa pulang kembali.

Chanyeol bercerita panjang lebar pada teman-temannya—minus Tao, karena Kris bilang anak itu sedang tidak enak badan-_ugh_. Chanyeol juga bercerita tentang Jongin yang pergi entah kemana dengan tatapan Sehun yang tajam padanya. Sehun baru berhenti menatap Chanyeol seolah akan memakannya hidup-hidup sampai Chanyeol bercerita tentang Baekhyun. Teman-temannya—apalagi Luhan, langsung berkata bahwa dia harus bertemu anak laki-laki yang Chanyeol bilang bahkan lebih cantik dari kakaknya itu.

"Lebih cantik siapa aku dibanding _Baekhyun-mu_ itu?"

Chanyeol dan seisi kamar terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Bukan apa-apa, tapi melihat bagaimana Sehun terlihat tidak nyaman dengan situasi disana, membuat Jongdae dan Jongin segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pura-pura membahas mengenai Chanyeol yang nyaris akan masuk televisi di pencarian orang hilang saking paniknya ibu Chanyeol akan kehilangan anaknya.

Tapi Luhan seolah tidak peduli dan tetap mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu sambil menahan hati karena rindu pada Baekhyun yang manis itu.

"Bagaimana, ya? Kalian berdua sama-sama cantik."

Luhan mendengus kesal sambil meletakkan botol air vitamin rasa aprikotnya di samping kaki Sehun yang cuma bisa diam. "Mana bisa begitu? Pasti ada yang lebih cantik!"

"_Eh_? Tapi 'kan kau laki-laki. Kau juga tidak suka dibilang cantik." Chanyeol berusaha membuat Luhan diam dan menghindari percakapan berat yang bisa jadi akan membuat hubungannya dan Sehun semakin jauh.

"Tidak, kalau Chanyeol yang bilang aku suka."

"_Luhan!_"

Kyungsoo yang pendiam itu akhirnya jengah juga dan malah gantian marah hebat pada Luhan. Menduga Luhan terlalu bodoh atau memang sengaja membuat suasana menjadi tidak nyaman, karena bagaimanapun mereka sama-sama tahu kalau dari tadi Sehun sudah naik pitam. Tapi Sehun tetap Oh Sehun yang tenang, jadi mereka bisa apa sebagai teman kalau bukan menghentikan obrolan rancu mereka.

"Jangan marah begitu, Kyungsoo-_ah_. Aku tidak suka pada Chanyeol, kok. Aku cuma ingin memastikan Chanyeol dapat orang yang tepat. Chanyeol-ku ini susah diatur. Jadi Si Baekhyun ini harus lulus kategoriku dulu untuk bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol."

Luhan tersenyum seolah tidak bersalah untuk mencairkan suasana. Tapi selanjutnya suasana lebih canggung lagi karena dengan kurang ajarnya Luhan yang super cantik itu malah mencium bibir Sehun tepat di depan seluruh teman-temannya; mencium dan melumat. Kyungsoo sampai pura-pura pergi ke toilet saking paniknya.

"_Striptease_ saja sekalian!"

Kris memarahi Luhan karena aksi gila yang dipertontonkannya itu dan mengusir semua orang untuk pulang. Mereka berpamitan pada ibu Chanyeol dan menitip salam pada ayah Chanyeol yang sibuk di ruang kerja pribadinya. Mereka pergi dari rumah Chanyeol tepat pukul setengah dua belas. Yura merengek pada ibunya saat tahu kalau Jongdae dan teman-teman Chanyeol sudah pulang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berputar-putar panik di dekat batu besar tempat dia meninggalkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung panik dan berlari ke sungai ketika baru sadar kalau dia meninggalkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bahkan tidak peduli dengan luka di punggung kakinya karena tergores semak liar yang berduri. Yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol yang berada dalam kesulitan.

Tapi setelah sampai di sungai, Baekhyun tidak menemukan apapun bahkan celana denim basah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengitari air terjun dan berkeliling di sekitarnya. Tapi sampai kakinya makin sakitpun, dia tidak menemukan Chanyeol atau jejaknya. Saking paniknya, Baekhyun terduduk di tanah dan menangis keras. Merutuki dirinya karena meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tidak tahu arah itu sendirian.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol, maafkan aku."

Baekhyun sadar kalau dia sudah mencari hingga matahari tenggelam. Anak itu tertidur di dekat pohon kesemek sambil memeluk lututnya yang ditekuk hingga ke dagu karena kedinginan. Dia bahkan tidak ingat pulang karena dia pikir bisa jadi Chanyeol akan kembali ke sana.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berputar-putar di kamarnya karena sudah letih berbaring. Luhan mengirim pesan lewat Katalk bahwa dia sudah meminta ijin untuk Chanyeol tidak hadir pada mata kuliahnya sore itu. Luhan mengirim pesan yang panjang mengenai Chanyeol yang harus banyak istirahat.

Chanyeol mencoba tidur tapi yang ada matanya tidak mau terpejam karena memikirkan Baekhyun sepanjang hari. Chanyeol merasa tertekan karena dia pikir Baekyun yang polos itu akan mencarinya. Namun kemudian pikiran bahwa Baekhyun tidak punya alasan untuk merasa kehilangan Chanyeol datang. Mengingat perkataan Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali itu membuat niatnya menemui Baekhyun kembali hilang sudah.

Tapi setelah berpikir matang-matang sampai kepalanya berdenyut sakit, Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah pada dirinya sendiri. Dia memutuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun karena dia tidak mau lagi kehilangan kesempatan. Dua hari ini Chanyeol memikirkan apakah dia benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun, atau hanya sekadar merasa nyaman saja bersama anak itu. Bisa jadi saja 'kan, karena pikiran konyolnya untuk kembali ke hutan, Chanyeol malah menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Chanyeol tidak mau membeli kucing dalam karung, tapi Chanyeol yakin perasaannya pada Baekhyun bukan cuma sekedar main-main.

Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyiapkan baju dan hal-hal yang diperlukannya untuk mencari Baekhyun kembali. Chanyeol menunggu hingga waktu makan malam untuk memberitahukan keluarganya bahwa dia akan kembali ke hutan karena sekarang masih jam tiga sore. Chanyeol juga merasa gila karena berniat mengajak Sehun dan Kyungsoo pergi bersamanya. Bukan apa-apa, Chanyeol cuma takut tersesat lagi. Dia tidak terlalu baik dalam mengingat arah dan dia benar-benar butuh pertolongan Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang tenang itu.

Setelah menerima beberapa pesan singkat dari Sehun yang mengatakan dia gila, Chanyeol berhasil membujuk laki-laki itu. Kyungsoo tidak membalas pesan Chanyeol tapi malah gantian sampai menelepon Chanyeol saking terkejutnya. Anak itu meracau tentang kebodohan Chanyeol yang tidak belajar dari pengalaman. Tapi ketika Chanyeol meminta dengan memelas sambil berbicara mengenai cintanya pada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo cuma bisa mendesah pelan sambil mengiyakan ajakannya. Chanyeol berterima kasih karena mereka mau bolos beberapa mata kuliah penting demi dirinya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, tadi siang kau yang merengek minta _eomma_ buatkan creme brulle. Tapi sekarang kau malah menontoninya hingga mendingin. Kau pikir membuat makanan yang bukan masakan korea itu gampang, _huh?!_"

Chanyeol mendongak menatap ibunya sebentar, lalu kembali pada piringnya. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya kenapa ayahnya belum pulang padahal sudah lewat jam tujuh malam. Ayahnya nyaris tidak pernah melewatkan makan malam di rumah, bahkan terkadang ayahnya sampai menolak tawaran makan malam bersama kliennya demi memakan masakan ibu Chanyeol. Jadi sudah sewajarnya dia kebingungan kenapa ayahnya belum datang ke rumah. Chanyeol harus mengatakan niatnya untuk menemui Baekhyun pada ayahnya secepatnya.

Chanyeol sedang menyendok creme brulle-nya dengan bosan saat suara pentofel ayahnya terdengar. Mata Chanyeol tiba-tiba langsung berbinar dan dia tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan Yura yang memberikan tatapan aneh padanya. Ibunya membantu ayahnya melepas jas kantornya dan menyiapkan makanan. Chanyeol menunggu hingga ayahnya menyuap nasi dan ikan makarel dengan saus yang dibakar.

"_Appa_," Chanyeol menunggu hingga ayahnya melirik padanya sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku ingin kembali ke Jacheon."

Chanyeol benar-benar menunggu sesuatu yang mengejutkan dari ayahnya, tapi ayahnya malah mengatakan untuk melakukan apapun yang dia mau. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Benar-benar boleh? Tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya. Terserah kau saja."

Chanyeol tertawa nyaring sambil tersenyum hingga rasanya mau berteriak, tapi suara ibu Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar Chanyeol tidak harapkan saat itu.

"Memang kau mau apa kembali kesana, Chanyeol_ie_?"

Chanyeol menatap pada ibunya khawatir. Ada saat-saat dimana Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menyukai sikap _overprotective_ ibunya kambuh, dan Chanyeol lebih menyesali ketika itu datang sekarang.

"_Uh_, uhm.. Aku ingin menemui Baekhyun."

Chanyeol bisa merasakan bahwa tiba-tiba semua suara sendok dan garpu yang menyentak piring hilang begitu saja. Apalagi tatapan terkejut ibu dan kakak perempuannya yang menyebalkan semakin menciutkan nyalinya. Tapi Chanyeol lebih khawatir pada ayahnya, karena bisa jadi Chanyeol malah akan dikurung di rumah seharian, seminggu, sebulan atau mungkin selamanya—_oh_.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau bisa hilang lagi, Chanyeol_ie_. Kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya ibu ketika—"

"Biarkan saja anak ini."

Chanyeol menatap ayahnya takjub. Ibunya berbicara mengenai Chanyeol yang bisa saja hilang lagi di hutan. Tapi Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan saksama ketika ayahnya bilang bahwa dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Ayahnya benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Penuh kejutan, dan terkadang malah tidak peduli padanya. Bahkan selama dua puluh empat tahun Chanyeol hidup bersama ayahnya, Chanyeol masih merasa belum mengenal ayahnya secara utuh. Tapi untuk yang kali ini, Chanyeol benar-benar berterima kasih untuk apapun itu yang ayahnya niatkan untuknya.

Chanyeol menyelesaikan makan malamnya dengan bahagia ketika dia sudah mendapat ijin dari ayahnya dan tambahan tatapan khawatir ibunya. Tapi Chanyeol tahu ibunya tidak akan berani membantah ayahnya yang diam-diam menghanyutkan itu.

Chanyeol tertidur jam setengah sepuluh malam. Dia tertidur nyenyak bahkan sambil tersenyum karena mengingat akan kembali bertemu Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun cuma bisa terdiam ketika dia terbangun di pagi hari karena sinar matahari yang membuat matanya silau. Dia ingin menangis lagi karena Chanyeol masih belum kembali. Tapi bahkan air matanya sudah tidak mau keluar karena sudah terlalu letih menangis. Dia cuma meratapi buah kesemek kering yang jatuh di dekat kakinya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pinggir sungai dan membasuh wajahnya, lalu memasukkan kakinya pada air sungai yang terasa dingin di pagi hari. Melamunkan Chanyeol adalah kegiatan yang dia lakukan selama empat puluh menit kedepannya.

Sesudah itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melupakan Chanyeol dan senyum lebarnya yang memikat, dan kembali ke desanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena dia bahkan tidak bisa tidur. Tidur nyenyaknya hanya bertahan sampai jam dua pagi. Bayangan bagaimana wajah Baekhyun ketika melihatnya lagi terbayang-banyang di pikirannya sejak tadi malam. Chanyeol membayangkan apakah anak itu akan marah karena sudah ditinggalkan atau malah bahagia karena bisa bertemu Chanyeol lagi. Dengan bersemangat seperti api yang membara, Chanyeol mengetik pesan singkat pada dua temannya. Menanyakan pada Sehun dan Kyungsoo apakah mereka sudah bangun dan untuk segera bersiap-siap. Sehun membalas sembilan belas menit sesudahnya. Meminta maaf lewat pesan singkat dengan mengatakan bahwa dia tertidur, karena seksnya tadi malam bersama Luhan yang meracau marah karena akan Sehun tinggal pergi memakan waktu hingga jam dua pagi. Kyungsoo tidak membalas pesan Chanyeol, tapi pada jam sembilan lewat, dia sudah sampai di depan rumah Chanyeol dengan memencet bel rumah seperti orang kesetanan.

Chanyeol dengan lega saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo di depan pintu rumahnya pagi ini. Tapi kemudian dia merenggut kesal saat tahu bahwa yang memencet bel seperti orang gila tadi adalah Kim Jongin. Tentu saja, Chanyeol harusnya tahu kalau Kyungsoo yang pendiam itu tidak mungkin berbuat onar di kediaman Park sepagi ini.

"Kenapa dia ikut?"

Chanyeol bertanya pada Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Jongin dengan dagunya yang terlihat keren bagi mahasiswi di universitasnya. Jongin mendelik marah tapi sesaat kemudian pura-pura tidak peduli dan masuk kedalam rumah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya menggedikkan bahunya sambil mengucapkan salam dan ikut masuk mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Maaf sekali, Chanyeol. Saat tadi malam aku bilang pada Jongin kalau akan pergi kesana lagi, Jongin marah-marah sambil ikut mengepaki barang-barangnya kedalam tas. Saat aku bilang aku hanya pergi satu hari, dia malah tidak peduli dan bilang mungkin aku bisa saja hilang sepertimu kemarin."

Chanyeol kembali menatap Jongin yang masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk di ranjang yang baru saja Chanyeol rapikan dengan kesal. "Awas saja kau buat masalah lagi."

Chanyeol mendesis pada Jongin sambil pergi dari turun ke dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol kembali ke kamarnya dengan membawa minuman dan terkejut saat melihat Sehun telah sampai di kamarnya. Chanyeol juga seharusnya sudah bisa menduga kalau Luhan juga akan ikut. Anak itu menempel seperti parasit pada Sehun dan mengelus-eluskan pipinya yang kelihatan lembut itu pada dada Sehun. Chanyeol mendesah pelan sambil meletakkan minuman-minuman yang dibawanya ke karpet bulunya.

"Kenapa cuma tiga?"

Chanyeol mendelik marah pada Luhan sebelum kembali melihat pada jam dinding di kamarnya. "Karena memang hanya untuk tiga orang. Tapi kau dan Jongin malah tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sini. Harusnya aku bisa menduganya."

Luhan menatap tidak peduli sebelum dengan cepat mengambil gelas yang berisi jus jeruk itu dan meminumnya. Kyungsoo sudah ingin minum saat tangan Jongin bekerja lebih cepat. Anak itu mengambil gelas jus dengan cepat dan meneguknya hingga tinggal seperempat. Kyungsoo menggeram kesal tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia sudah sangat-sangat terbiasa dengan Jongin.

"Aku masih haus. Aku ambil sendiri saja."

Luhan berdiri dan berlalu dari kamar Chanyeol dengan cepat. Chanyeol hanya sibuk memikirkan Baekhyun dan paha mulusnya saat Luhan sudah kembali ke kamar. Anak itu membuka penutup kaleng cider dan meneguknya sekali sebelum dengan cepat tangan Chanyeol menarik kaleng yang ada di genggaman jemari Luhan yang lentik.

"Tidak! Tidak ada cider. Aku tidak mau kau buat masalah dengan muntah di bus nanti." Chanyeol keluar dari kamar, membuang kaleng cider Luhan ke tempat sampah dan kembali dengan sekotak jus jeruk dan tambahan dua gelas di tangannya. Chanyeol menuangkan cairan jus ke gelas sebelum menyodorkannya dengan cepat kearah Luhan. "Ini, minum jusmu."

Luhan mendengus marah tapi tetap meminumnya. Sehun cuma bisa pasrah sambil mencoba menahan rasa cemburunya pada Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu hanya berusaha menolong kekasihnya, dan harusnya dia berterima kasih. Lagipula pikiran Sehun sudah terlalu disibukkan dengan sosok yang Chanyeol kenalkan sebagai Baekhyun ini. Apakah dia cantik dan manis seperti Luhan-nya? Atau apakah dia baik untuk Chanyeol? Bahkan Sehun tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol juga gay, sama sepertinya, karena yang Sehun ingat dulu Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Yejin yang berasal dari universitas lain. Sehun sudah sibuk sendiri dengan presepsinya saat Chanyeol mengatakan mereka harus segera berangkat karena mengejar bus jam sepuluh.

Chanyeol merasa aneh karena merasa berdebar-debar untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Astaga, serius, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kita akan kembali lagi kesini."

Luhan menatap gerbang portal di depannya sebelum mengikuti teman-temannya berjalan kedalam hutan Jacheon. Pohon tumbuh satu-satu dan karena ini hari Kamis pagi, banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang sehabis berolahraga—kebanyakan lari pagi, dan menaiki sepeda.

Jongin menundukkan wajahnya karena orang-orang yang menatap aneh pada mereka karena datang ke hutan wisata dengan membawa peralatan seperti orang yang ingin pergi _hiking_. Jongin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali ransel gunungnya sebelum menggumam, "Aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh karena membawa ini."

Chanyeol hanya mendelik sebelum kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju ketempat mereka berkumpul dulu. "Siapa suruh kau ikut? Aku hanya mengajak Kyungsoo."

"Tapi—"

"Diamlah, Jongin." Jongin hanya bisa menunduk ketika Kyungsoo memarahinya dan menyuruhnya untuk diam. Kalau Kyungsoo yang marah, Jongin bisa apa selain menuruti mau _hyung_-nya itu?

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan sampai suara Sehun terdengar. "Jadi, selanjutnya kita kemana? Ini sudah di penghujung batas hutan."

Chanyeol menoleh khawatir pada teman-temannya sebelum menggumamkan kata 'entahlah.' Chanyeol dengan cepat mengatakan bahwa yang dia ingat hanya jalan setapak dan pohon _poplar_.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam dan akhirnya suara Kyungsoo memecahkan keheningan. "Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kita lewati saja dulu jalan ini, mungkin kita bisa menemukan jalan setapaknya." Mereka menggumam setuju dan kembali berjalan lurus kedepan.

Untuk dua jam selanjutnya cuma terdengar suara Jongin dan Luhan yang menggumam kehausan. Mereka berjalan tak tentu arah dan merasa itu benar-benar tidak berguna. Jongin minum banyak sekali air hingga persediaan air mereka tinggal sedikit. Kyungsoo menggumam marah karena mereka sedang berada di tengah hutan tanpa tahu dimana letak sumber air. Kyungsoo meracau mengenai teman-temannya yang juga sama-sama butuh air. Sesudahnya, Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan dan meminta ijin untuk pergi buang air kecil.

"_Hyung_, aku harus pergi buang air kecil dulu."

Mereka semua sama-sama menoleh pada Jongin, tapi Luhan yang lebih cepat bertindak memarahi anak itu. "Tidak, tidak. Kita harus cepat sampai sebelum matahari tenggelam dan kau juga bisa saja hilang seperti kemarin. Buang air saja di sini."

Jongin melebarkan matanya sambil menatap aneh pada _hyung_-nya itu. "Gila, mana bisa aku buang air di sini. Cuma Kyungsoo _hyung_ yang boleh lihat barang pribadiku." Jongin membuat gerakan seolah menutupi penisnya yang tertutup celana jins. Membuat Chanyeol dan teman-temannya menggidik geli.

"Mati saja! aku tidak mau melihat penismu. Penis Sehun pasti lebih besar darimu." Luhan mengucapkannya tanpa rasa malu dan membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa membesarkan matanya yang sudah besar itu. Tapi reaksi Sehun lebih parah; anak itu menahan malu dan terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Sudah, pergi saja cepat. Jangan terlalu jauh." Chanyeol yang tidak tahan dengan obrolan dewasa mereka mengusir Jongin. Dengan cepat anak itu berlari menjauhi _hyung_-nya dan menghilang di balik semak-semak _pokeweed_ beracun. Mereka berempat menunggu Jongin di bawah pohon yang rindang dan duduk sambil meratapi persedian air yang tinggal sedikit.

Sudah setengah jam saat mereka menunggu Jongin kembali. Dan lagi-lagi menyebalkan bagi Chanyeol—terutama Kyungsoo untuk mengakui bahwa Jongin hilang lagi. Mereka ikut masuk ke semak _pokeweed_ dimana tempat Jongin hilang tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa familiar dengan pohon-pohon yang berlumut di sekitarnya ini. Dengan cepat Chanyeol berlari diikuti oleh teman-temannya saat tiba-tiba saja suara teriakan Jongin terdengar.

Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Jongin pergi sendiri lagi.

.

.

.

-tbc-

a/n: Hi guys, makasi banyak untuk review, fav, dan follownya. Kemarin ada yg nanya ID Line aku. Maaf ya beb, aku gak bisa ngasi akun personal ke kalian. Tapi lewat twitter bisa, kok. Klik aja akun ffn aku utk lihat bio.

Temenku punya ff bagus bgt, judulnya Jongin and Kyungsoo, nama akunnya SirenSpecies. Fanficnya keren banget serius, coba baca, jangan lupa review juga, ya? Hehe. Bagi yang penasaran bisa langsung ke TKP (?)

ini dia linknya; m. fanfiction s/ 10734058/1/ Jongin-and-Kyungsoo (dengan menghilangkan semua spasi.)

buat temen-temen readers tersayang, budayakan mereview sehabis membaca ff, ya. Supaya authornya jadi punya semangat lagi buat ngelanjutin, karena kalau gak ada review, banyak author yang gak punya alasan untuk tetap bertahan nulis di ffn. Karena kami juga gak mungkin maksa kalian untuk ngereview cerita kami. Maaf ya ceramah agamanya kepanjangan, terima kasih sudah membaca ^^


	10. Chapter 10: Lovelorn

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun, side!Sehun/Luhan, Jongin/Kyungsoo

Rating: M

Genre: jungle life!AU, Romance

Words count: 2,101 words

Disclaimer: All characters are belongs to their self. Story and plot belong to me.

Summary: Chanyeol, mahasiswa _research student_ yang ikut klub pecinta alam, dan Baekhyun, laki-laki manis anak kepala suku pedalaman hutan Jacheon.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol berteriak hebat sekali ketika melihat Baekhyun yang tergeletak di tanah. Awalnya Chanyeol pikir saat mendengarkan teriakan Jongin, yang akan ditemukannya adalah Jongin yang mendapat masalah atau bisa jadi dia diculik lagi seperti dirinya terakhir kali di hutan ini. Tapi yang Chanyeol dapatkan adalah tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Jongin.

Alam sadar Chanyeol sadar, ketika dia begitu marah karena tubuh Baekhyun ada pada pelukan laki-laki lain, yang dia rasakan adalah cemburu. Sesuatu seperti; dadanya serasa terbakar, berdenyut-denyut tidak menyenangkan, dan kesal pada Jongin. Dengan cepat Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan Jongin dari Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh anak itu padanya. Jongin terhuyung kebelakang. Dia kesal, tapi dia tahu, anak ini adalah Baekhyun yang Chanyeol ceritakan padanya. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat sambil memanggil nama anak itu berulang-ulang. Memegangi kedua sisi pipinya dan mengelus pelan pelipis Baekhyun yang berkeringat.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan."

Chanyeol meracau hingga teman-temannya yang tertinggal di belakang tadi berhasil mengejarnya. Luhan terkesiap saat menyadari Chanyeol menggumam-gumamkan nama Baekhyun. Membuatnya tersadar kalau anak ini yang Chanyeol bicarakan dua hari terakhir.

Kyungsoo yang bijak itu dengan cepat menerobos teman-teman tingginya yang berdiri di depannya. Kyungsoo berlutut di dekat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sambil meraih ransel gunungnya dan mengobrak-abrik ransel itu. Setelahnya Kyungsoo menarik tubuh Baekhyun menjauh dari Chanyeol. Memegang tengkuk anak manis itu dan meletakkannya di tanah.

"Mau kau apakan Baekhyun-_ku_?!"

Chanyeol nyaris akan menarik tubuh Baekhyun lagi sebelum tangan Kyungsoo dengan cepat menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Astaga Chanyeol, tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin menolongnya."

Dengan cekatan tangan Kyungsoo memegangi kaki Baekhyun yang ternyata terluka parah karena dibiarkan begitu saja semalaman. Anak itu dibaringkan menyamping agar Kyungsoo leluasa mengobati kakinya. Dengan pasrah Kyungsoo mengambil sisa air mineral yang ada di ranselnya dan menuangkan cairan itu untuk membasuh luka yang ada pada kaki Baekhyun yang terluka. Setelah Kyungsoo membersihkan luka Baekhyun dengan alkohol dan obat merah, Kyungsoo membalut kakinya dengan perban yang dibawanya dari rumah. Diam-diam Chanyeol bersyukur punya teman yang tanggap seperti Kyungsoo.

Sesudahnya mereka hanya terdiam karena merasa tidak enak pada Chanyeol. Tapi Luhan pikir dia harus bertanya kemana akan membawa Baekhyun ini. Dengan perlahan-lahan, Luhan mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Chanyeol, selanjutnya kita mau kemana? Kita harus membawa anak ini pada orang tuanya."

Chanyeol terdiam karena memikirkan perkataan Luhan. Chanyeol yakin mungkin ayah Baekhyun yang pemarah itu bisa mengobati Baekhyun lebih baik lagi. Karena Chanyeol pikir mereka—sebenarnya Kyungsoo, hanya membawa obat-obatan seadanya. Dengan pikiran berkecamuk, Chanyeol menyuruh Jongin untuk memegangi Baekhyun. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Kemari, letakkan Baekhyun di punggungku."

Jongin ingin bilang mungkin dengan ide Chanyeol itu, tubuhnya akan semakin lelah. Tapi mereka semua sama-sama tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun diantara mereka membawa Baekhyun. Jadi yang dia lakukan hanya memindahkan tubuh Baekhyun ke punggung Chanyeol dengan perlahan.

Diam-diam Chanyeol bisa merasakan lembut paha Baekhyun dibawah kulit telapaknya seperti yang dia bayangkan. Tapi kalau tahu harus dengan cara begini Chanyeol baru bisa merasakan paha Baekhyun, lebih baik tidak usah saja. Tapi semua sudah terjadi, dan Chanyeol tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang menimpa Baekhyun-nya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mendahulukan keselamatan Baekhyun daripada rasa penasarannya.

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa lega karena pohon-pohon yang dipenuhi lumut di sekitarnya memudahkannya mengingat jalan ke desa Baekhyun yang aneh itu. Bagaimana tidak? Tiga hari memutar-mutari hutan yang sama membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat familiar dengan hutan itu. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju kedalam hutan, membuat desa Baekhyun terlihat perlahan-lahan.

Jongin cuma bisa gelagapan ketika semak dan akar-akar pohon yang besar mulai tergantikan oleh rumput Jepang yang terlihat rapi. Dengan kedua matanya Jongin bisa lihat kalau mereka mulai memasuki sebuah desa. Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu mau bilang apa karena yang ada di pikirannya, bagaimana bisa ada desa di tengah hutan belantara seperti ini? maksudnya, ini tahun dua ribu lima belas. Dan bagaimana bisa? Tapi—ya sudah.

Chanyeol berlari kedalam rumah—kalau bisa dibilang begitu-yang Chanyeol kenali sebagai milik Baekhyun dan berhenti dengan napas terengah-engah. Chanyeol memasuki tempat tanpa pintu kecuali hanya kain dari kulit penghalang saja sebagai penutupnya. Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun keatas ranjang kayu yang dilapisi tikar jerami. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya kenapa dulu dia tidur di ranjang yang dilapisi kulit sapi yang lembut.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol berbalik ketika mendengar suara jeritan yang seperti suara ketakutan Luhan. Dengan setengah berlari Chanyeol keluar ketika dia mendapati Luhan dan teman-temannya yang dikelilingi banyak orang dengan sesuatu seperti tombak—entahlah. Chanyeol dengan perlahan-lahan mendekat saat dia melihat ayah Baekhyun berdiri agak jauh dari mereka.

"_Abeoji_."

Chanyeol menggumam pelan, tapi Chanyeol yakin ayah Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya karena laki-laki itu langsung berbalik menatapnya. Chanyeol ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi suara ayah Baekhyun yang terdengar menakutkan itu membuatnya terdiam.

"Kenapa kau kemari lagi? Setelah kau pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun, kau malah kembali kemari bersama teman-temanmu."

"Baekhyun—"

"Aku tahu."

Chanyeol bisa melihat dari sudut matanya, ayah Baekhyun dan beberapa perempuan tua mengikutinya memasuki bilik dengan terpal kain yang dilapisi jerami milik Baekhyun. Ketika Chanyeol ingin menyusul, langkahnya dihentikan oleh ujung tombak yang berada beberapa inci dari persimpangan antara leher dan rahangnya.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana ini? suruh mereka untuk menurunkan senjata aneh ini." Luhan merutuk kecil. Tangan Sehun ingin meraih jemari Luhan untuk menenangkannya, tapi orang-orang dengan baju aneh di sekitarnya ini sepertinya tidak mengijinkan untuk itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang pendiam itu hanya tenang menunggu-nunggu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka sambil memberi isyarat pada kekasihnya yang gegabah itu untuk tetap diam. Yang ditatap hanya menatap balik _hyung_-nya yang bertingkah seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

"Chanyeol," kata Luhan lagi. "Lakukan sesuatu!" Luhan nyaris merengek pada anak itu kalau saja Chanyeol tidak segera menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mereka tidak bisa berbicara dengan bahasa Korea."

"Apa? tapi tadi—"

"Hanya Baekhyun dan Ayahnya, Lu." Chanyeol menatap anak itu meminta pengertian. Luhan cuma bisa terdiam sambil menahan tangis. Dia belum mau mati. Dia belum lulus program pasca sarjananya. Ayahnya bilang tidak akan merestui hubungannya dan Sehun sebelum mereka lulus. Tapi belum apa-apa mereka malah akan mati di sini.

"_Oh_! Aku tidak mau mati di sini." Rengek Luhan pada teman-temannya. Sedangkan Jongin hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Kita tidak akan mati di sini, bodoh."

"Tapi coba cium bau tombak ini. Bau getah racun _Pachypodium_. Aku tidak mau mati karena peradangan pada lukaku."

Chanyeol yang sudah pusing itu akhirnya menjawab pelan. "Tidak Lu, _Pachypodium_ hanya hidup di gurun, atau Afrika."

"_Uh_."

"Tidak juga."

"Kau 'kan bukan jurusan—"

"Sudah, sudah. Orang-orang ini menatap aneh pada kita." Kyungsoo yang jengah akhirnya bicara juga.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat—Chanyeol tidak tahu sudah berapa lama hingga cukup membuat kakinya bergetar karena lelah. Setelah beberapa lama ayah Baekhyun keluar bersama para perempuan tua itu. Dengan langkah pasti ayah Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kupikir aku akan membakarmu lagi. Tapi Baekhyun sudah sadar dan memanggil-manggil namamu."

Chanyeol merasa lega, karena setelah ayah Baekhyun yang pemarah itu berbicara beberapa kata pada orang-orang aneh dengan bahasa yang tidak dia mengerti, orang-orang itu menjauhkan tombak beracun itu dari badannya dan teman-temannya. Tanpa mengindahkan panggilan dari teman-temannya, Chanyeol berlari dengan cepat untuk menemui Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan hatinya menjadi benar-benar terasa lega ketika melihat Baekhyun yang berbaring di ranjang dengan tikar jerami sambil tersenyum senang padanya. Kedua tangannya yang mungil itu menggapai-gapai kearah Chanyeol dengan semangat.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Kemari, peluk aku!"

Chanyeol benar-benar bisa merasakan kecanggungan yang dia rasakan tadi karena sudah meninggalkan Baekhyun menguap entah kemana. Anak itu tersenyum seperti matahari. Benar-benar membuat hati Chanyeol yang beberapa hari ini gelisah menjadi bahagia. Chanyeol terheran-heran karena dulu Chanyeol jarang tersenyum untuk sesuatu, apalagi sesuatu yang sesederhana melihat seseorang tersenyum. Tapi ini Baekhyun. Baekhyun-_nya_. Apalagi yang bisa Chanyeol harapkan? Jadi mereka berpelukan sangat erat hingga wajah mungil Baekhyun tenggelam pada dada Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan, Baek. Kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya aku—"

"Ya. Kau harus tahu bagaimana paniknya anak ini ketika melihat kau tergeletak di tanah tadi."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan kedua ujung alisnya menyatu melihat orang-orang yang masuk tanpa permisi. Tapi Baekhyun bisa langsung merasa mereka orang baik saat melihat salah satu dari mereka tersenyum lembut sekali padanya. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol mengenal orang-orang ini.

"Chanyeol, kau kenal mereka?"

Chanyeol menggumam sambil dengan cepat berbalik menghadap teman-temannya tanpa melepas tautan jemari mereka berdua. Chanyeol bisa merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang lembut itu terasa begitu nyata pada telapak tangan besarnya.

"Oh, Baek, aku membawa teman-temanku karena ingin bertemu denganmu," Chanyeol menggusak rambut belakangnya sambil terkekeh pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Baekhyun menatap aneh pada Chanyeol sebelum tersenyum lebar sekali. Anak itu mungkin akan membuat Chanyeol ereksi jika dia tidak segera menghentikan senyum manisnya. Chanyeol sadar dirinya sudah tertarik secara seksual pada Baekhyun. Karena feromon anak itu menguar seperti uap air yang sangat panas. Baekhyun tergelak lagi sebelum menatap teman-teman Chanyeol. "Tentu saja. Teman Chanyeol temanku juga!"

Luhan yang dari tadi hanya menatapi wajah manis Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun, dengan tambahan pekikan seperti wanita.

"Astaga, Chanyeol. Mana kutahu kalau Baekhyun-_mu_ itu ternyata semanis ini!"

Luhan tidak berhenti memekik sekaligus memeluk Baekhyun kuat-kuat. Anak itu tidak lupa mengajak Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangannya untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Sehun dan Jongin juga cuma menontoni mereka karena Luhan dan Kyungsoo terlihat senang sekali karena punya teman baru.

"Astaga, _hyung_. Kekasihmu memang benar-benar manis sekali. Aku tidak sadar karena tadi sudah panik duluan karenanya."

Sehun mengangguk sambil menggumam kecil menyetujui perkataan Jongin. "Ya. Manis dan bisa membuat seorang Park Chanyeol panik."

Mereka tertawa bersama sambil menatapi Baekhyun yang terlihat nyaman dikerubungi Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Tapi pikiran Chanyeol kemudian teralih ketika mendengar penuturan Jongin.

_Kekasih_.

Apa Baekhyun itu kekasihnya? Apa boleh dia berpikir begitu? Apa boleh dia berharap? Baekhyun terlihat senang bersamanya. Tapi saat Chanyeol ingat bahwa Baekhyun sudah menolaknya dengan sopan itu, Chanyeol sudah tidak berani lagi meminta pada Baekhyun. Dia takut Baekhyun akan pergi lagi. Takut Baekhyun akan marah lagi. Tapi kalau begitu apa unanya dia datang hingga kemari? Hanya untuk memastikan anak itu baik-baik saja lalu berpisah baik-baik?

Pikiran Chanyeol tentang masa depannya dengan Baekhyun buyar ketika suara Luhan yang melengking itu memekakkan telinganya.

"Kalian keluar dulu!"

Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang asik berbicara menoleh dengan cepat kearah Luhan. "Apa?"

Luhan mendesah sebal sebelum kembali marah-marah sambil menghentakkan kaki kirinya ke tanah. "Aku bilang, cepat keluar! Aku ada urusan dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo."

Jongin terlihat ingin bertanya lagi, tapi wajah kesal kekasihnya membuatnya tidak ingin dapat tambahan. Jadi dengan cepat Jongin keluar disusul Sehun yang tidak banyak tanya itu. Sebelum Chanyeol pergi, laki-laki itu berbalik dan bicara pada Luhan. "Jaga Baekhyun-ku, ya."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Baekhyun merona pelan. Chanyeol menghilang dibalik kain terpal yang menjadi satu-satunya penghalang yang Luhan pikir malfungsi dari artian pintu yang sebenarnya. Dengan cepat anak itu menarik tangan mungil Baekhyun menuju ranjang dengan tikar jeraminya dan duduk di tepi. Dan seseorang yang Baekhyun ingat sebagai Kyungsoo mengikuti mereka di belakang.

"Astaga, Baekhyun. Kau harus segera tinggal bersama Chanyeol supaya kau bisa tidur di Vi-spring bed-nya yang super mahal itu."

Luhan menarik baju kulit lusuh milik Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun menahannya di pinggiran kain. "_Eh_? Kenapa dilepas?"

Luhan yang cantik itu tersenyum gemas melihat Baekhyun dan segera menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk memegangi tangan anak itu. "Kau harus ganti baju. Hari sudah sore dan sebentar lagi akan malam. Kau mau mati kedinginan di tengah hutan begini?"

Kyungsoo yang melihat Luhan hanya menghela napas panjang sambil memutar matanya. "Lu, dia sudah dari sejak dulu tinggal di sini. Pasti dia sudah terbiasa dan akan baik-baik saja. Tapi aku rasa mengganti bajunya bukan ide buruk."

Luhan dengan cepat mengangguk sambil melepas kain dari tubuh Baekhyun. Luhan segera merogoh-rogoh ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sweter wol biru tua dan botol minyak _cammomile_. Luhan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo sebelum anak itu memakaikannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa geli ketika tapak Kyungsoo mengusap-usap punggung dan perutnya dengan minyak itu. Kemudian Baekhyun dipakaikan sweter dengan cepat. Baekhyun bisa merasakan aneh karena sudah lama tidak memakai baju yang Baekhyun ingat sebagai 'benar-benar sebuah baju'. Baehyun menyentuh dan mengusap-usap kain wol yang membuatnya nyaman.

"_Uh_, terima kasih. Ini benar-benar hangat. Jadi kupikir aku tidak akan kedinginan lagi!"

Baekhyun tertawa sambil terus menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Luhan ingin bertanya segala hal yang terlintas di kepalanya tentang Baekhyun. Seperti; apa marga keluarganya, kenapa dia bisa berbahasa Korea, dan lain-lain. Tapi Luhan paham kalau dia bertanya pada Baekhyun yang baru dia temui kurang dari beberapa jam yang lalu akan terlihat tidak sopan. Jadi anak itu mengurungkan niatnya sambil memeluk Baekhyun kuat.

"_Ah_! Senang sekali bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun. Kau akan jadi keluargaku juga."

"Dan keluargaku juga."

Luhan terkekeh ketika mendengar Kyungsoo memotong perkataannya dengan cepat. Baekhyun benar-benar senang. Tapi apakah sesudah ini Chanyeol akan benar-benar menikahinya dan membawanya pergi?

Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyukai teman-teman Chanyeol dan segala sikap baik dan masa depan menjanjikan yang Chanyeol tawarkan kepadanya. Tapi Baekhyun masih sangat sadar kalau dia juga menyayangi keluarganya di sini. Dia berhutang budi pada desanya ini. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan hutan dan keluarganya di sini. Dia merasa jiwanya dan hutan ini sudah benar-benar terikat dan menyatu.

Lalu apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan? Siapa yang harus dia pilih?

Apa tidak apa-apa jika Baekhyun egois ingin keduanya?

Baekhyun masih berdebat dengan batinnya sampai dia keluar dari tendanya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang terpesona dengan tubuhnya yang dibalut sweter Irlandia biru yang manis.

.

.

-tbc-

a/n: Terima kasih banyak untuk yang review, fav, dan follow! ^^ Aku seneng bgt pas ada yg kritik masalah penggunaan tanda semicolon yang aku pakai. Tbh, aku sendiri udah tau fungsinya tapi masih belum dapat penggambaran yg benar soal itu. Jadi sering rancu dlm pemakaian dlm kalimat. Maaf, aku bukan penulis pro.

Oh iya, baca juga ff Metanoia projectku ya, di ff Hunhan Metanoia di akun seLuminati. Ada di ekstra story; World Cup VS Me ^^

Oh iya, readers maunya **Chanyeol bawa Baekhyun ke kota** atau **Chanyeolnya yang tinggal di hutan? **Atau **Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pisah baik-baik dan jalanin hidup masing-masing aja?** Karena main pair bukan berarti harus bakal jadi sampai akhir, loh. Tapi karena mereka peran utamanya. Silahkan dipilih, ya. Pilihan terbanyak nanti yg bakal dilanjutin ^^


	11. Chapter 11: Reminiscene

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun, side!Sehun/Luhan, Jongin/Kyungsoo

Rating: M

Genre: jungle life!AU, Romance

Words count: 1863 words

Disclaimer: All characters are belongs to their self. Story and plot belong to me.

Summary: Chanyeol, mahasiswa _research student_ yang ikut klub pecinta alam, dan Baekhyun, laki-laki manis anak kepala suku pedalaman hutan Jacheon.

.

.

.

"_Wow_."

Chanyeol menoleh tidak suka pada Jongin. Chanyeol tahu sejak pertama kali mempunyai pikiran untuk membawa Baekhyun pada teman-temannya—atau pada kasus ini sebaliknya-, Chanyeol yakin kalau teman-temannya akan mempunyai pikiran yang sependapat dengannya mengenai Baekhyun yang benar-benar manis untuk ukuran laki-laki. Chanyeol mengenal Luhan jauh lebih dulu daripada Baekhyun. Luhan adalah orang yang pertama kali membuatnya berpikir apa mungkin seseorang akan begitu terlihat normal ketika menyukai sesama jenis. Luhan cantik, benar-benar cantik, melebihi semua teman wanitanya di kampus dan Sehun adalah laki-laki beruntung yang mendapatkannya. Dulu Chanyeol berpikir apakah Luhan akan mempunyai seorang kekasih yang Chanyeol pikir seharusnya adalah wanita. Tapi siapa yang peduli selagi Sehun bisa membuat anak itu mendesah-desah keenakan di bawah kakinya.

Tapi ini adalah Baekhyun. Laki-laki yang baru Chanyeol temui beberapa hari yang lalu dan dengan gilanya Chanyeol memastikan kalau dia adalah cinta sejatinya-_ugh_. Dan mendengar bagaimana Jongin bergumam _'wow'_ sambil memberikan pandangan seakan ingin mengeluarkan bola matanya dari songketnya itu terlihat membuatnya panik. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Baekhyun tidak suka padanya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Baekhyun lebih tertarik pada Sehun atau Jongin? Mereka tampan dan mempunyai hal-hal yang Chanyeol rasa adalah hal yang membuat para wanita-wanita di kampusnya bertekuk lutut.

"_Wow_, Lu. Kau apakan Baekhyun? Dia jadi terlihat, _ugh... That bass_." Jongin menatap takjub dengan dua tangannya yang membuat gestur 'mencengkram' bokong Baekhyun yang seksi karena Luhan hanya memberikannya selembar sweter padanya—minus celana.

Luhan buru-buru panik karena melihat Kyungsoo yang menatap kesal pada kekasih bodohnya itu. Dengan langkah yang sedikit menghentak Kyungsoo berjalan dengan cepat. Sebelum kekasihnya itu bicara, Kyungsoo dengan cepat memotong perkataannya. "_Wow_, ya. _That bass_. Tunggu sampai kau kehilangan jatah _'that bass'_-mu selamanya."

Jongin yang baru menyadari kesalahannya, dengan cepat mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan melewatinya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Meninggalkan teman-temannya—apalagi Luhan yang sudah menggerutu panjang.

"Bodoh. Sudah tahu Kyungsoo berdiri di depannya. Itulah yang akan terjadi kalau mencoba-coba untuk memandangi laki-laki lain." Luhan bicara sambil melirik pada Sehun dengan niatan ingin menyindirnya juga.

Sehun yang sadar sedang disindir malah tertawa kecil sambil mengelus pucuk kepala kekasihnya yang lembut itu. "Kalau kau pikir aku akan begitu, aku rasa kau salah besar. Baekhyun benar-benar manis dan tidak ada yang bisa berbohong akan itu. Tapi siapa bilang kalau kekasihku ini tidak kalah manis?" Sehun mencium kening Luhan dengan cepat. Membuat Luhan merona dan salah tingkah.

"A-Aku cantik, Sehun-_ah_!"

"Ya, ya. Kau yang paling cantik untukku."

Sementara Luhan sibuk bergelayutan di lengan kekasihnya yang tinggi itu, Chanyeol sudah terdiam sedari tadi. Dengan panik Chanyeol menghentikan tatapan memujanya saat Baekhyun memakai sweter wol Irlandia yang manis itu. Berpikir-pikir apa yang harus dia lakukan agar bisa membawa Baekhyun pergi dari sana. Anak ini bisa membawa masalah lagi jika tidak segera diselamatkan. Chanyeol akhirnya menyeret Baekhyun keluar dengan jemari yang saling bertaut. Chanyeol mendudukkannya pada batangan pohon rosewood yang sudah jadi dudukan yang cukup bagus untuk diduduki.

"Baek, dengar."

Chanyeol berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang hanya diam melihatinya seperti anak anjing yang manis. Jangan salahkan Chanyeol untuk tidak menggigit pipi anak itu kali ini. Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku benar-benar panik ketika menemukanmu pingsan di tengah hutan waktu itu. Dan aku sangat senang untuk mengetahui kau baik-baik saja sekarang. Jelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi padamu kemarin?"

Chanyeol bisa langsung tahu kalau Baekhyun gelisah dengan bola matanya yang bergerak kemana-mana. Dengan sabar Chanyeol menungguinya bicara dan akhirnya Baekhyun mulai bersuara.

"Aku lupa kalau aku meninggalkanmu di dekat sungai kemarin. Lalu dengan panik aku kembali kesana. Waktu aku berlari kesana kakiku menginjak duri, aku rasa itu beracun. Saat mendapatimu tidak ada, aku benar-benar ketakutan. Kupikir kau hilang. Lalu aku menungguimu dan tidur di bawah pohon kesemek yang ada di dekat sana."

Baekhyun menunudukkan wajahnya ketika melihat ekspresi tidak suka Chanyeol padanya. Chanyeol mungkin marah dengan aksi konyolnya dan berharap orang konyol seperti Baekhyun tidak membawa banyak masalah padanya. Baekhyun benar-benar sedih dan air mata sudah bergelantungan di pelupuk mata anak itu.

Awalnya Chanyeol pikir tidak apa-apa kalau bicara berdua baik-baik seperti orang dewasa pada Baekhyun. Tapi setelahnya, Chanyeol baru sadar kalau Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang besar di tengah hutan. Cara berpikirnya bahkan Chanyeol pikir cukup naif jika dibandingkan dengan teman-teman bahkan mantan kekasihnya. Ketika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bicara berdua dengan Baekhyun dan membawa anak itu, dia yakin Baekhyun setidaknya memberikan alasan logis. Tapi melihat tingkah anak itu yang menggemaskan sekaligus membuatnya khawatir, Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan untuk membawa anak itu pada orangtuanya.

"Ya Tuhan. Baek, aku senang kau peduli padaku. Tapi aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi. Kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat anak itu mengangguk pelan membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Chanyeol bisa merasakan bahu anak itu tegang ketika Chanyeol menarik tengkuk anak itu dan mengecup dahinya. Chanyeol mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka. Membawa lengannya memeluk pinggul ramping Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, jadi kita sudah baikan. Ayo saling mengenal lebih dekat lagi."

"_Eh_?"

Chanyeol berusaha menghiraukan tatapan manis anak itu. Chanyeol harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan tatapan itu atau dia akan berakhir dengan ereksi yang menyakitkan seumur hidupnya. Chanyeol menunggu beberapa menit berlalu hingga Baekhyun mulai rileks dan nyaman, lalu memulai pertanyaannya.

"Baekhyunie,"

"Uhm? Kau memanggilku, Chanyeol?"

"Ya, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Baekhyunie. Dan kau harus mulai membiasakan untuk memanggilku Chanyeolie. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk seperti mainan dasbor mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia ketika Baekhyun mengeja namanya per suku kata. Membuat Chanyeol baru menyadari kalau dia punya nama yang indah begitu Baekhyun menyebutkannya dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Chan-yeol-lie."

"Ya, ya. Begitu, Baek. Kau cepat mengerti."

Baekhyun tersipu ketika Chanyeol mengelus kembali pucuk kepalanya. Chanyeol berpikir apa mungkin dia dan Baekhyun harus mengikuti _pre mrital konseling_ sebelum menikah, karena dia merasa akan menikahi seorang bocah sekolah dasar (dengan paha yang seksi hanya karena terbalut keringat).

"Baek, jangan marah kalau aku menanyaimu sesuatu. Katakan jika kau tidak merasa nyaman."

"Baiklah." Baekhyun menjauh dari tubuh Chanyeol dan merubah duduknya, mulai memperhatikan.

"Kau bilang dulu kau terjatuh dari jurang dan ditemukan ayahmu yang sekarang, 'kan?"

Chanyeol bisa merasakan atmosfer tegang mulai merebak pada sekitar mereka. Seolah mulai membuat dinding tipis yang tak tampak antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun merasa tidak menyukai ini, tapi kapan lagi dia bisa mengetahui sisi kelam Baekhyun? Anak manis ini diselimuti banyak rahasia.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak nyaman kita bisa ke pertanyaan lain."

"Tidak."

Baekhyun menggenggam telapak tangan Chanyeol yang besar itu. Meremasnya kuat dengan bola mata yang bergerak gelisah. "A-Aku akan menjawabnya. Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeolie."

Chanyeol kembali bernapas setelah sebelumnya tanpa sadar menahan napas karena gugup. Chanyeol meneguk liurnya yang terasa pahit karena tahu akan segera berbagi kisah kelam dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ingat karena itu sudah lama sekali. Yang aku ingat, aku terpisah dari ayah dan ibu. _Hyung_-ku meminta ditemani pipis dan aku malah meninggalkannya karena mengejar kelinci hutan. Dan aku terjatuh karena malah gantian dikejar kelinci hutannya. _Ah_! Jangan bayangkan itu terlihat lucu. Kelincinya mengerikan dengan mata merah dan gigi yang panjang."

Chanyeol merasakan kerongkongannya gatal karena menahan tawa. Itu terdengar seperti cerita Jongin yang ingin buang air kecil. Tapi kemudian dia telan lagi karena terasa tidak sopan menertawai cerita menyedihkan Baekhyunie-nya.

"Tunggu, kau punya _hyung_?"

"Ya, Baekbum _hyung_."

"Berarti kau ingat marga keluargamu, Baek?"

Sesudahnya Chanyeol tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Baekhyun tertunduk dengan banyak air mata yang berjatuhan ke sweternya. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa bersalah karena berpikir terlalu terburu-buru mendesak Baekhyun dengan pertanyaannya. Chanyeol hanya ingin membantu Baekhyun menemukan keluarganya tapi malah jadi berakhir begini. Chanyeol tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi dan kembali menarik Baekhyun pada pelukannya. Memeluknya kuat-kuat tanpa peduli kalau Baekhyun mungkin akan sesak napas. Chanyeol ingin mengirim rasa simpatinya yang besar kepada Baekhyun. Setelah intermeso yang terasa lama, akhirnya Baekhyun menggusak air matanya dan menjauhkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Byun."

"_Huh_?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol langsung mengerti kalau Baekhyun sedang memberi tahu nama lengkapnya. Itu benar-benar terdengar manis dan seperti alunan surga bagi Chanyeol. Suku kata 'Byun' dan 'Baekhyun' benar-benar terasa pas dan terdengar tidak salah. Terdengar begitu benar. Tidak ada kesalahan, tidak sedikitpun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memberikan tapak tangannya pada Baekhyun. "Hai, Byun Baekhyun. Nama yang bagus. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebentar sebelum gantian tertawa tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menghambur pada Chanyeol dan masuk pada pelukan hangat laki-laki itu lagi.

"Ya, ya, ya, Park Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Seharusnya kau menjabat tangan orang yang ingin berkenalan denganmu. Bukan memeluknya. Jangan lakukan ini pada siapapun selain aku, _okay_?"

Baekhyun mencuri sebuah kecupan mungil dari pipi Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol merasakan malam di tengah hutan tidak lagi terasa dingin. Dadanya berdentum-dentum hebat dan kakinya gemetaran. Mungkin Baekhyun bisa membunuhnya kalau anak itu mau.

"Nah, aku sudah menceritakan diriku. Kau sendiri?"

Chanyeol mengembalikan kesadarannya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau ingin tahu tentangku?"

"Apa saja. Semuanya." Baekhyun tersenyum girang dan mulai memperhatikan Chanyeol kembali.

"Baiklah. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Aku tinggal bersama ayah dan ibuku. Aku juga punya kakak perempuan menjengkelkan bernama Park Yura. Dan aku sedang kuliah di universitas Pohang. Oh, aku sedang ambil strata dua, _by the way_."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama diam dan Baekhyun mulai memecah keheningan. "Kuliah itu sekolah, 'kan? Strata dua itu apa, Chanyeolie?" Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dengan matanya yang cantik itu.

"_Oh_! Ya, Baek. Kuliah itu seperti kau melewati masa sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah dan, _boom_! Kau jadi kuliah dan cukup dewasa untuk mengambil keputusan apapun sendiri."

"Hmm... Itu bagus. Aku mau kuliah, Chanyeolie."

Chanyeol tertawa keras dan sudah cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun terlihat risih. Dengan sabar Baekhyun menunggui Chanyeol menyelesaikan tawanya hingga air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Tidak, Baek. Itu tidak semudah kau membeli gulali di pasar malam. Kau harus mengikuti aturannya. Kau sudah pernah sekolah?"

"Ya, aku masih ingat sekali! Sekolah dasar Chukse-guk. Aku duduk bersama temanku yang lucu bernama Jaehyun. Dia memberiku makan siangnya dan membantuku membersihkan papan tulis saat jadwal piket kelas sore."

Chanyeol menatap tidak suka saat melihat bagaimana Baekhyun terihat begitu _excited_ saat menceritakan laki-laki yang bahkan dia tidak kenal. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menghentikan pembicaraan Baekhyun dan menanyainya hal lain.

"Bagus. Kau bisa mulai dengan _home schooling_. Kau tahu? Biasanya kau yang akan pergi ke sekolah. Tapi kali ini, sekolah yang akan mendatangimu."

Baekhyun membesarkan bola matanya takjub. "Bagaimana bisa? Apa tidak susah membawa semua meja dan papan tulisnya?"

Chanyeol kali ini benar-benar menikmati tawanya yang bahkan sudah Baekhyun tidak pedulikan. Biar saja dia dianggap bodoh. Dia akan tahu semuanya perlahan-lahan.

"Tidak, tidak, Baek. Hanya akan ada kau, setumpuk buku, dan seorang guru."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temannya?" Baekhyun terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak apa, kau tidak harus mencari teman di sekolah. Aku punya banyak. Kau bilang temanku adalah temanmu juga."

"Ah! Benar." Baekhyun mengangguk senang.

"Baiklah," Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau sudah punya cukup potensi untuk mengalahkan lingkaran mata panda. Sekarang pergilah tidur agar kau baik-baik saja saat pagi."

Baekhyun berbalik setelah Chanyeol giring pergi ke tendanya. "Chanyeolie, ayo tidur bersamaku."

Chanyeol menelan liurnya dan jakunnya naik-turun. Berusaha menstabilkan turbulensi darahnya yang dipompa terlalu cepat.

"Tidak, Baek. Untuk beberapa alasan kita tidak bisa tidur bersama. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Teman-temanku membutuhkanku dan ada sesuatu hal lain yang harus diurus. Tak apa 'kan kalau kau tidur sendiri?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil kemudian berjalan kearah Chanyeol. Baekhyun memeluk laki-laki di depannya hingga wajahnya tenggelam pada dada yang dibalut kaus milik Chanyeol. Menekan perasaan ketika mencoba mengingat baik-baik aroma Chanyeol yang anehnya terasa memabukkan.

Kemudian Baekhyun melepaskannya dan berbalik pergi. "Selamat tidur, Chanyeolie."

"Ya, baik-baiklah."

.

.

-tbc-

a/n: Tau. Kok. Pendek. Maaf.

a/n2: Jjajang! Semua fanfic yang saya tulis sudah selesai saya selesaikan! Found You ini, 2 chapter lagi tamat (words count panjang ditabung ke chap terakhir). Jadi saya tinggal menunggu jumlah review saja untuk kembali mengupload. Endingnya... pokoknya jangan marah liat endingnya. Kan saya authornya /digampar/

Untuk Should I Confess, That's Christmas to Me, dan sequel Cleanse Me sudah jadi. Karena ada proyek jurusan, sampai bulan Mei saya tidak akan menulis lagi. Jadi hanya mengupload saja. Tinggal We Believe in You yang belum ada kelanjutan. Saya bingung dan takut ngelanjutin ff itu karena takut ngingetin masalah Kris lagi ke eksoel.

Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan meluangkan waktu untuk mereview :D


	12. Chapter 12: Your World

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun, side!Sehun/Luhan, Jongin/Kyungsoo

Rating: M

Genre: jungle life!AU, Romance

Words count: 2,296 words

Disclaimer: All characters are belongs to their self. Story and plot belong to me.

Summary: Chanyeol, mahasiswa _research student_ yang ikut klub pecinta alam, dan Baekhyun, laki-laki manis anak kepala suku pedalaman hutan Jacheon.

.

.

.

"Wah, bahkan sinyalpun tidak ada. _Daebak_!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan dan menggerutu pada Sehun. "Oh Sehun, kau yakin mau pacaran lama dengannya? Anak itu bodoh sekali. Bahkan harus terkejut ketika tidak ada sinyal di tengah hutan."

Sehun memandangi Luhan yang sedang terkikik-kikik sambil menengadahkan kepala dan mengangkat tangannya dengan ponsel di genggamannya. Sehun menghela napas sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Jongin.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berpacaran lama dengannya."

"_Eh_?"

Jongin yang sedang telentang bersandar pada ransel gunungnya langsung terduduk dengan panik. Dia berbalik dengan menatap Sehun terkejut.

"_Wow_, Sehun. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku serius."

"Tapi—"

"Bukan. Bukan ingin putus dengannya. Aku berencana menikahinya begitu menyelesaikan kuliah."

Jongin membuat gerakan mengelus dadanya lega. "Sial kau, Oh Sehun. Kupikir kau akan memutuskannya."

"Apa?"

Sehun dan Jongin berbalik saat Luhan sudah berdiri disana. Anak itu terlihat terkejut dengan wajahnya yang manis seperti gula kapas. Mulut mungilnya terbuka dan matanya mulai digenangi air mata. _Oh_, dia salah paham.

"Tidak, Lu. Aku dan Jongin hanya membicarakan mengenai pernikahan. Kau ingat? Ayahmu bilang hanya boleh sesudah menyelesaikan kuliah."

Luhan terdiam sebelum tiba-tiba kembali tersenyum senang. "_Ah_! Ya. Kau dengar, Kim Jongin? Aku dan Sehun akan menikah begitu kuliahku selesai. Ayahku sendiri yang bilang begitu dihadapan makam ibu."

"_Wow_, selamat. Kalian memang beruntung." Jongin kembali tidur dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada ransel yang dipenuhi helaian baju. Dia berbisik kembali pada Sehun. "Bahkan emosinya bisa berubah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan."

Sehun hanya menghela napas lagi.

"Memangnya kau dan Kyungsoo bagaimana?" Luhan beringsut tidur disamping Sehun. Tidur diluar dan membuat tenda benar-benar terasa menyenangkan. Gugusan bintang yang ada di langit membuat Luhan ingat Leonids yang dia lihat di internet. Entahlah, semua bintang terlihat selalu sama saja baginya. Luhan juga mengingat _camping_-nya saat sekolah menengah. Itu adalah saat seks pertamanya dengan Sehun, begitu kikuk dan terburu-buru.

"Ayahku belum menyetujui kami. Dia bilang akan terlihat begitu salah ketika dua orang laki-laki dewasa membangun sebuah hubungan rumah tangga. Maksudnya, ini Korea Selatan. Bukan Argentina."

"Yasudah, nikahi saja Kyungsoo disana." Luhan membuat ukiran abstrak pada dada Sehun yang memeluknya erat. Merasa begitu hangat karena pelukan Sehun dan hawa api unggun.

"Ya, dimanapun. Terserah. Tapi Kyungsoo _hyung_ yang tidak mau. Dia bilang ingin restu ayahku. Sialan."

Luhan terkikik kecil dan dihentikan oleh tatapan menasehati dari Sehun. Luhan berhenti tertawa dan melanjutkan bicaranya. "Yah, itulah resiko mengencani yang lebih tua. Kau suka tantangan tapi Kyungsoo cukup dewasa untuk menginginkan sebuah komitmen yang dijaga baik dan penuh penghargaan."

Jongin terdiam. Dia terlihat berpikir apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan hubungannya dan Kyungsoo _stuck_ di tempat saja. Anak itu bahkan tidur terpisah dengan mereka. Menolak untuk dibuatkan tenda dan membuat tendanya sendiri, tanpa api unggun. Mungkin dia sedang kedinginan. Jongin bahkan lebih senang saat Kyungsoo memarahinya daripada diam seperti ini. Dirinya bahkan terlalu kekanakan untuk meminta maaf dengan cara yang dewasa.

Jongin tertidur dengan iringan dari desahan Luhan yang pelan.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, mana yang lain?"

Chanyeol mengambil duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang memainkan ranting kayu di tanah. Tulisan _'Kim Jongin bodoh'_ tertulis banyak sekali berulang-ulang hingga menutupi satu sama lain di tanah. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mengingat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang dewasa ini harus berurusan dengan Jongin yang seperti anak-anak. Chanyeol membawa tapak tangannya pada tanah dan menghapusnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau ingin marah. Terkadang kau memang harus membiarkan Jongin tahu isi hatimu. _Hell_, dia bahkan bukan orang yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Kau harus membiarkan dia mengetahuinya."

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa marah padanya dan berceloteh panjang seperti Luhan merajuk pada Sehun."

"Setidaknya mereka baik-baik saja karena tahu satu sama lain."

Kyungsoo menatap tanah yang sudah kembali datar tanpa tulisan. Jemarinya bergetar dan berkeringat. Spektrum-spektrum kecil terasa mengalir dari dadanya sampai jemarinya hingga ke ujung. Dengan gerakan pelan, dia mulai menuliskan nama Jongin lagi di tanah. Tapi kali ini bukan dengan kata sifat, tapi kata kerja. _'Kim Jongin, aku mencintaimu.'_

Chanyeol menatap laki-laki yang sudah lama jadi temannya. Tapi dia baru mulai merasa semakin dekat akhir-akhir ini. Dengan seenaknya mengaku teman pada Kyungsoo tapi tidak tahu apa-apa tentang anak ini. Chanyeol meletakkan tapaknya pada bahu kecil Kyungsoo membuat anak itu menatapnya.

"Kau harus lebih jujur lagi pada dirimu sendiri. Tapi jangan khawatir. Walaupun Jongin terlihat kekanakan tapi dia benar-benar serius padamu. Itu terlihat jelas sekali."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku akan tidur disini juga. Bukan masalah, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pada Chanyeol sebelum melihat anak itu masuk dalam tenda yang dibuat Kyungsoo. Dia terdiam sebelum mendongak menatap langit. Bertanya-tanya apakah Jongin sedang melihat hal yang sama dengannya; masa depan.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun dengan tangannya yang kram. Dia bisa merasakan kaus burberry-nya mengkerut karena telalu lama ditekan. Sehun dan Luhan tidur semalaman sambil berpelukan. Luhan masih ingat kemarin malam ketika Jongin bergumam ingin pindah ke dalam tenda, Sehun juga mengajaknya untuk pindah juga.

Yang Luhan ingat juga, tidur malamnya terasa tidak cukup karena mereka menghabiskan waktu hingga jam sebelas malam—di arloji mahal Sehun-, untuk ngeseks hebat. Luhan mengakui semua seksnya bersama Sehun selama ini terasa menyenangkan. Tapi kemarin malam terasa berbeda karena laki-laki itu melamarnya dengan cara yang sederhana, tapi yah—tetap saja, tidak setiap hari dia bisa mendapatkan lamaran. Hal itu juga yang membuat wajahnya merona merah selain karena menemukan kaki jenjangnya yang sudah polos tanpa celana.

Sehun bangun sesudahnya karena mendengar suara Luhan yang mendesis sakit karena harus merangkak mengambil celananya yang sudah terlempar ke ujung tenda. Begitu melihat bokong seksi Luhan, Sehun ingat kalau _morning sex_ sangat baik untuk kesehatan.

.

.

.

"Pagi, Baekhyunie."

Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang dengan baju kulit yang aneh pula. Chanyeol menunduk mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang memanen banyak _herbs_.

"Mau bantu, Chanyeolie?"

"Oh, tentu."

Chanyeol memegang anyaman yang berbentuk mangkuk besar. Dia memasukkan banyak caisim dan basil pada tempatnya. Tapi pandangan Chanyeol tidak beralih dari paha seksi Baekhyun yang sudah ditutupi celana pendek, entah milik Luhan atau Kyungsoo. Sialan celana itu. Chanyeol juga bertaruh kalau Baekhyun sudah mandi karena rambutnya yang basah dan bajunya yang sudah berganti menjadi kaus kasual warna merah anggur dengan tulisan _'I don't give a fuck'_ yang Chanyeol ingat sekali—milik Luhan. Chanyeol bersyukur bahkan tidak satupun orang dari suku ini tahu artinya.

Dari badannya, Chanyeol juga bisa mencium wangi minyak esensial saffron yang sering Luhan pakai saat pergi jalan dengan Sehun. Chanyeol juga ingat kalau Luhan bilang wanginya bisa membangkitkan libido. _Ugh_.

Baekhyun terlihat begitu berseri-seri dengan semua feromon yang menguar dari tubuh anak itu. Membuat Chanyeol sangat-sangat tertarik dan terus ingin dekat dengan Baekhyun. Setelah tempat yang Chanyeol pegang sudah penuh dengan banyak _herbs_, dia memberikan anyaman itu kembali pada Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku pergi sebentar ya. Aku akan mandi. Ke sungai yang kemarin. Oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebentar dan Chanyeol pergi setelah mengatakan untuk hati-hati pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pergi ke sungai yang entah kenapa sekarang jadi begitu mudah dia ingat. Dia melewati pohon kaserin dan akhirnya Chanyeol mandi dipinggir sungai dengan hanya memakai _boxer_.

Chanyeol melihat kebawah melirik pada alat seksnya yang sudah sekeras kayu gara-gara _morning erection_-nya dan dibantu wangi tubuh Baekhyun. Akhirnya Chanyeol berpikir kalau masturbasi sendirian adalah satu-satunya hal yang dia butuhkan.

Saat sedang asik mengerang-erang sendiri dan memanggil nama Baekhyun sambil membayangkan alat seksnya pada pantat Baekhyun yang seksi itu, tiba-tiba Chanyeol dibuat terkejut dengan suara Luhan yang keras.

"_Hey_, bodoh. Cepat nikahi dia atau kau hanya akan berakhir masturbasi selamanya. Kau terlihat menyedihkan dengan tangan pada alat seksmu sendiri."

Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara mengaduh pelan saat Chanyeol melempari Luhan dan Sehun yang ternyata sedang asik ngeseks dibalik batu besar dekat air terjun. Chanyeol cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ereksi kerasnya. Setelah mendapatkan orgasmenya, Chanyeol mengeringkan badan dan memakai baju dengan cepat. Menjauh dari dua orang yang Chanyeol pikir hebat karena bisa melakukan seks tanpa membuat suara gaduh.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyelesaikan kunyahan terakhirnya setelah memakan daun basil yang dia makan mentah tadi. Baekhyun dengan sabar menunggui Chanyeol sambil memakan biji rami kering. Dalam hati Chanyeol berpikir suku ini cukup hebat karena menanam bahan makanan sehat. Chanyeol bertaruh tidak semua yang mereka makan ini bahkan mereka tahu fungsi sebenarnya.

"Wah, kau suka makan daun _ba-jil_, ya, Chanyeolie?"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar aksen korea Baekhyun yang terdengar lucu. Chanyeol menyelesaikan tawanya sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Iya. Ibuku sering membuat pesto. Tapi dimakan seperti ini juga tidak masalah."

Baekhyun memandangi wajah Chanyeol. Satu hal lagi yang Baekhyun ketahui tentang Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai terasa dekat sekaligus terasa jauh. Pikiran Baekhyun semakin bingung apa dia harus menerima Chanyeol atau tetap pada keluarganya. Tapi suara tawa teman-teman Chanyeol membuyarkan pikiran buruknya.

Setelah meminum air yang diseduh dengan kayu manis dan ginseng, Chanyeol menoleh pada teman-temannya yang juga sedang makan. Kyungsoo sedari tadi bahkan tidak berhenti berdecak kagum pada suku ini karena menanam biji chia dan indian plum yang manis itu.

Saat sedang asik tertawa dengan teman-temannya, pandangan Chanyeol teralih pada daun tembakau yang diletakkan di pinggir meja. Terhalang oleh ikan sungai yang dibakar.

"Baek, itu daun tembakau, 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengikuti arah mata Chanyeol. Pandangannya terhenti begitu melihat daun-daun yang dijejerkan di atas meja kayu.

"Uhm, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu namanya. Tapi itu daun yang dipakai untuk mengobati lukamu, Chanyeolie."

Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat pada daun yang berjejer. Walaupun hanya mempelajari sekilas, Chanyeol masih ingat kalau daun itu adalah daun tembakau yang masuk dalam ujiannya semester empat saat masih kuliah di strata satu. Chanyeol terdiam dan berpikir apa mungkin hal ini bisa dia jadikan bahan untuk penelitiannya. Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila karena berpikir tidak sia-sia tersesat di hutan. Bisa bertemu Baekhyun dan dapat bahan untuk menyelesaikan studinya.

"Baek,"

"Ya?"

"Ayo ikut aku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tepat dimata. Teman-teman Chanyeol yang asik tertawa tadi berhenti karena mendengar Chanyeol yang mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi.

"Kemana?"

"Ke Seoul. Menemui orangtuaku. Aku kuliah di Gyeongsang tapi aku akan membawamu pada orangtuaku dulu. Aku juga harus menyelesaikan kuliahku dan tidak mungkin aku bolos selamanya. Sehun bahkan melewatkan ujian praktik lapangannya karena menemaniku kemari. Kau ingin sekolah juga, 'kan? Kau bisa _home schooling_ dan ikut ujian penyetaraan."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan panik menjalar hingga keseluruh tubuhnya. Jemari kakinya bergetar dan Baekhyun meremas jari-jari tangannya sendiri yang berkeringat. Ini dia. Hal yang Baekhyun belum bisa putuskan jawabannya sampai sekarang. Di satu sisi dia tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol. Tapi disisi lain Baekhyun juga belum bisa melepaskan diri dari keluarga yang membesarkannya selama ini. Dia tumbuh dari sinar hangat matahari dan sinar malam rembulan di hutan ini. Dia terbiasa hidup dengan angin yang terasa menyenangkan di atas kulitnya. Dia terbiasa dengan baju kulit dan ranjang jeraminya. Apa dia bisa melupakan semua itu?

Baekhyun menggigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri hingga berdarah. Membuat Chanyeol panik setengah mati.

"Astaga, Baek. Jangan gigiti bibirmu sendiri."

"Dia panik, Yeol." Kyungsoo menatap khawatir pada dua orang bodoh di depannya. Kyungsoo ingin bilang pada Chanyeol untuk menghentikan paksaannya pada Baekhyun. Tapi Kyungsoo sadar bahwa yang Chanyeol katakan adalah benar. Mereka tidak mungkin selamanya disini dan menunggu hingga Baekhyun siap untuk pergi jauh dari keluarganya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih untuk tidak ikut campur lagi.

Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun, menghapus darah pada bibirnya dan menekan-nekan hoku kulit anak itu, berusaha menenangkannya. Setelah dipandu Kyungsoo untuk menarik dan menghela napasnya perlahan-lahan, Baekhyun mulai tenang.

"A-Aku,"

Chanyeol meneguk ludah yang terasa seperti duri. Dadanya berdegup panik untuk mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun yang terasa sangat lama.

"Tidak bisa."

Tungkai Chanyeol serasa lemas dan tempurung lututnya seperti sudah tidak ditempatnya. Chanyeol terjatuh ke tanah dengan lutut lebih dahulu.

"Ma-maaf, Chanyeolie. Aku menyukaimu. Semua hal yang kau tawarkan terdengar begitu menjanjikan. Tapi aku sadar tempatku. Aku dan kalian berbeda. Aku bahkan sudah tidak ingin tahu tentang keluarga asliku lagi." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan memelas.

"Chanyeol, berdirilah. Jangan seperti ini." Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Dia mendekat kearah Chanyeol, menarik tangan anak itu untuk berdiri. Chanyeol hanya menatap nanar pada Baekhyun. Tidak menyangka Baekhyun mengatakan hal yang dia takutkan. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi apakah yang dilakukannya sekarang terlihat begitu memalukan di depan teman-temannya; mengemis cinta pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu, Baek?"

"Chanyeol..."

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku Chanyeolie lagi?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan mengiba. Apa dia sudah begitu salah menolak anak ini? lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya sendiri?

"Chanyeol, sudahlah."

"Pikirkan lagi, Baek. Tidakkah kau ingin sekolah? Punya banyak teman? Menikah denganku? Tidakkah itu terdengar menyenangkan?"

Baekhyun menggigiti bibirnya lagi. Menatap pada Luhan yang hanya menatap sedih pada mereka. Bahkan tidak satupun teman-teman Chanyeol yang menghentikan racauan anak ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku cukup senang dengan apa yang aku punya sekarang. Pergilah. Kau dan teman-temanmu harus kembali. Kembalilah pada dunia dan kehidupanmu sendiri. Ayah-ibumu pasti khawatir. Kau juga harus kuliah."

"Persetan dengan kuliah! Aku mau kau! _Damn it_, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang membentaknya. Baekhyun melepas tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol dan menjauh dari Chanyeol. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa laki-laki ini tidak bisa mengerti?

"Astaga, Chanyeol. Hentikan. Kau membuat Baekhyun takut."

Sehun dan Jongin memegangi anak itu. Menenangkannya. Sekaligus berjaga-jaga kalau dia akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Chanyeol menoleh saat dia lihat Baekhyun mulai berjalan mundur, menjauh darinya. Chanyeol dengan cepat berdiri, menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dan Jongin dari badannya. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun lagi dan kembali menggenggam tangan anak itu.

"Baek, aku janji akan membahagiakanmu. Kau ingin aku untuk bagaimana? Kau ingin aku tinggal disini? Baiklah, tak apa, aku mau."

Baekhyun berhenti terisak saat dia rasa air matanya sudah kering. Setelah beberapa saat mengambil napas dan berpikir, akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah pada sikap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, begini saja." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Kembalilah ke Seoul. Selesaikan urusan pada orangtuamu dan kuliahmu. Belajarlah yang rajin. Saat kau sudah lulus, kembalilah kemari dan jemput aku. Bawa aku pada orangtuamu. Aku juga akan meyakinkan ayahku tentang ini."

Baekhyun menahan napas menanti reaksi Chanyeol. Anak itu terlihat berpikir keras sebelum suara Luhan memecah keheningan.

"Ya, Baekhyun benar, Chanyeol. Kita harus kembali. Kau juga harus buktikan pada Baekhyun kalau kau bisa menghidupinya. Minta jatah perusahaanmu pada ayahmu. Ayo jemput dia lagi."

Chanyeol menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun bergantian sebelum menghela napas. "Baiklah."

Chanyeol bisa merasakan Luhan tersenyum lega di sampingnya. Tapi sapuan bibir Baekhyun pada bibirnya lebih terasa lagi. Mereka saling melumat sebentar sebelum melepaskannya.

"Berjanjilah, Baek. Jangan jatuh pada orang lain selain aku. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pada Chanyeol dan meremas jemarinya kuat-kuat. Baekhyun tahu dia akan dewasa dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

.

-tbc-

a/n: Terima kasih yang tidak ada habis-habisnya untuk semua teman-teman yang mau membaca dan meluangkan waktu untuk mereview fanfic ini. Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah updatenya lama, wordsnya juga sedikit.

Selain karena saya juga punya kehidupan di real life, waktu saya juga habis untuk mencari data untuk tulisan saya. Jadi mohon pengertiannya kalau semakin lama fanfic ini semakin membosankan dengan words count yang gak pernah panjang. Chapter depan yang ngebet NC, ada kok. Kata senior klub kepenulisan saya di kampus, tidak ada yang porno dalam sastra hahaha *ketawa evil*

Chap depan adalah chapter terakhir, so get your self ready!

Masih ingat rules-nya? Makin banyak review, makin cepet update! Terimakasih ^^


	13. Chapter 13: I Finally, Found You

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun, side!Sehun/Luhan, Jongin/Kyungsoo

Rating: M

Genre: jungle life!AU, Romance

Words count: 4,828 words

Disclaimer: All characters are belongs to their self. Story and plot belong to me.

Summary: Chanyeol, mahasiswa _research student_ yang ikut klub pecinta alam, dan Baekhyun, laki-laki manis anak kepala suku pedalaman hutan Jacheon.

.

p/s: take a good time to read, and make sure you read it slowly and surely. No need to be fast, have a good read, enjoy!

.

.

.

Luhan pikir mungkin Chanyeol sudah nyaris sekarat.

Semenjak kembali ke Seoul, anak itu hanya mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pergi berpamitan pada orangtuanya dengan cara yang aneh. Hanya mengatakan bahwa dia akan menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan menikahi Baekhyun. Ibunya sempat melirik ayahnya khawatir tapi ayahnya terlihat baik-baik saja akan itu. Kakak perempuannya berhenti mengejekinya macam-macam semenjak anak itu kembali dari Jacheon dan melihat begitu banyak keteguhan untuk laki-laki bernama Baekhyun ini di mata adiknya. Yura bisa apa selain hanya memberikan semangat dan tepukan di bahu untuk Chanyeol.

Saat kembali ke Gyeongsang, Chanyeol mati-matian belajar dengan giat. Mengurung diri di apartemennya di Gyeongsang atau duduk seharian di perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan tesisnya sebagai _research student_. Membalas pesan Katalk dan pesan singkat dari teman-temannya sekenanya serta makan dengan tidak teratur. Luhan tahu betapa keinginan Chanyeol untuk menjemput Baekhyun lagi terasa begitu kuat. Tapi melihat Chanyeol yang belajar seperti orang gila membuatnya takut sekaligus khawatir pada anak itu. Akhirnya setelah dua bulan mencoba untuk tidak mencampuri urusan Chanyeol, luhan tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol tentang sikapnya.

Luhan menemui Chanyeol saat jam makan siang. Luhan hafal kebiasaan baru Chanyeol untuk datang ke kampus lebih sering—terutama di hari Selasa karena dosen pembimbingnya yang selalu luang pada hari itu. Luhan datang sendiri tanpa Sehun karena anak itu memiliki target untuk tamat secepat Chanyeol juga. Untuk apalagi kalau bukan menikahi Luhan? Sehun bahkan terlalu khawatir Luhan akan jatuh pada laki-laki lain, melihat bagaimana menariknya anak itu.

"Chanyeol,"

Luhan menggerutu pelan saat Chanyeol yang ditemuinya di _student corner_ itu hanya meliriknya sesaat sebelum kembali berkutat pada buku yang dia baca. Luhan meletakkan kotak bekal yang diisi bbimbap sederhana buatannya dan mengambil duduk diseberang Chanyeol. "makanlah." Luhan meletakkan lengannya pada meja marmer kuning kecoklatan dan menyatukan jemarinya.

"Terima kasih."

Luhan menghela napas panjang, berusaha untuk tidak mengambil hati sikap Chanyeol yang mengabaikannya. "Aku tidak mengharapkan ucapan terima kasihmu. Kau harus makan ketika kau memang harus."

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar sambil menimbang-nimbang. Akhirnya Chanyeol meletakkan bukunya dan membuka kotak bekal berwarna lembayung. Mengambil satu bbimbap sebelum mengunyahnya dalam diam.

Luhan hanya bisa pasrah melihat bagaimana tidak terawatnya teman dari kecilnya ini. Chanyeol terlihat begitu menggenaskan dengan kantung mata dan rambut yang berantakan dan mulai memanjang hingga menutupi seluruh tengkuknya. Kemeja biru tuanya tidak dikancingi dengan benar. _Heh_, memangnya dia buruh bangunan?

Chanyeol juga punya anak janggut yang mulai tumbuh di sekitar dagunya. Luhan tidak keberatan untuk yang satu itu, terlihat seksi dan dewasa. Tapi begitu ingat dia punya Sehun, dengan cepat Luhan membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya dan kembali menaruh perhatian pada Chanyeol dan hidupnya saja.

"Kau tahu? Kau belajar seperti orang gila. Aku tidak punya masalah denganmu, tapi begitu Baekhyun dengar ini, dia pasti juga tidak senang mendengarnya."

Chanyeol menyelesaikan bbimbapnya dalam dua kali suapan terakhir. Luhan memberikan botol air mineral dengan tangan kanan. Setelah merasa Chanyeol pantas untuk ditinggalkan, Luhan segera berdiri dari duduknya. Membenahi _coat_-nya karena musim gugur sudah hampir habis dan musim dingin akan segera tiba. Luhan jadi mengingat Baekhyun, apakah anak itu tidak akan kedinginan ataukah suku aneh mereka memiliki baju hangat yang cukup tebal untuk kulit bayi milik Baekhyun. Tapi begitu mengingat kalau Baekhyun masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang dan baik-baik saja, Luhan merasa lega karena yakin anak itu pasti bisa melewati musim dingin kali ini juga.

Luhan berpisah dengan Chanyeol saat Sehun datang menjemput setelah menyelesaikan revisi laporan untuk penelitiannya. Luhan dan Sehun berpamitan pada Chanyeol sebelum kembali ke apartemen mereka yang punya sofa yang hangat untuk musim gugur bahkan musim dingin sekalipun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendesah lega sampai-sampai nyawanya ingin ikut keluar juga. Dia terduduk pada ubin kantor profesor pembimbingnya begitu mengetahui dia melewati enam bulan terakhir dengan tidak sia-sia. Dia akan tamat dan menyelesaikan masa studinya di universitas ini. Setelah mendapat pesan dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol langsung segera pergi ke toko kopi langganannya yang punya mocca rose terbaik di Korea Selatan. Chanyeol segera menghampiri meja yang sudah dipenuhi oleh teman-temannya yang tidak berhenti tersenyum. Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk disamping Jongin saat anak itu melingkarkan lengannya pada lehernya.

"_Hyung_, kau tahu? Kyungsoo _hyung_ akan tamat tahun ini. Dia akan wisuda bulan depan. Sehun _hyung_ juga."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil sebelum tersenyum penuh arti pada teman-temannya. "_Wah_, selamat. Berikan satu selamat padaku karena aku akan lulus tahun ini juga." Chanyeol mendapat tepukan kuat dari Jongin dan Luhan.

"_Wah_, selamat, Chanyeol. Kita bertiga lulus tahun ini." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya teman normal Chanyeol yang memberikan ucapan dengan cara yang normal pula. Minuman pesanan teman-temannya datang dan Chanyeol kembali memesan minuman baru.

"_Wah_, selamat ya, Sehunie. Kau pasti akan tampan ketika memakai toga dan baju wisuda. _Hot piece of fuck_." Luhan menggelayuti lengan Sehun sambil membayangkan yang tidak-tidak dengan anak itu.

"Huh," Jongin menggerutu. "Aku yang paling muda disini. Ketika Kyungsoo _hyung_ dan kalian semua keluar dari kampus ini, aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan terjebak ditempat gila ini. _Shit. We about to get educated and shit_."

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan matanya yang besar itu.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Ya, ya. Tidak ada lagi umpatan. Aku mengerti, _baby_ kyungie."

Luhan memutar bola matanya dan membuat gerakan seperti ingin muntah. _"Ugh, so chessy enough."_

Jongin tersenyum tidak peduli pada teman-temannya. Mengabaikan nasihat baik Sehun untuk memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan _hyung_. Selagi mereka pacaran, Jongin tidak peduli.

"Oh, iya. Aku tidak ingin bilang ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu. Dua minggu yang lalu aku mendatangi rumah orangtuaku lagi. Ayahku melempariku dengan tembikar mahalnya tapi akhirnya luluh juga karena bujukan Ibuku. Aku dan Kyungsoo hyung sudah direstui, hehe."

Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo lega sambil mengusap-usap punggung temannya yang paling baik itu. "Astaga, selamat. Aku bahkan menduga-duga kau akan membawa kabur Do Kyungsoo ini ke Argentina."

Kyungsoo tersipu tapi tidak bilang apa-apa. Dia tahu mungkin dia tidak akan menikah secepat Sehun yang sudah melamar Luhan, atau semeyakinkan Chanyeol yang mengejar Baekhyun seperti orang yang tidak waras. Perjalanannya dan Jongin masih panjang. Apalagi Jongin masih sangat muda dengan masa depan yang begitu cerah. Tapi setidaknya jalan itu sudah terlihat dan terbuka lebar untuknya.

Luhan membawa Kyungsoo pada kesadaran lagi ketika memperlihatkan cincin emas putihnya yang dihiasi batu kristal bening. Bahkan mereka sudah memakai cincin sebelum menikah.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol sambil meminum caramel latte-nya dan memulai sebuah konversasi baru. "Jadi, Chanyeol, kapan kau akan menemui Baekhyun lagi?"

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Teman-temannya terlalu menunggu-nunggu jawaban Chanyeol karena anak itu belajar seperti akan mati besok demi Baekhyun-nya itu. Pesanan Chanyeol datang dan dia meminumnya sedikit sebelum berbicara.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Ayahku begitu dapat berita aku akan lulus, Ayahku akan mempersiapkan masalah pemindahan jabatan di perusahaan. Setelah semua itu selesai, baru aku boleh pergi menemui Baekhyun."

Sehun dan Luhan saling memandang sebelum kembali bicara. "Apa kau mau kami ikut?"

Chanyeol terkejut karena dia pikir dia akan pergi sendiri. Dia tersenyum pada teman-temannya dan meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke meja. "Apa kalian mau?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Hari itu Chanyeol habiskan dengan tertawa bersama teman-temannya sekaligus membayangkan wajah bahagia Baekhyun saat dia menjemputnya. Jongin dan Luhan minum kopi dan makan banyak kudapan manis begitu Chanyeol bilang bahwa dia yang membayar semua tagihan hari itu.

.

.

.

"Jongin, tidak ada lagi pergi buang air kecil. Jangan minum banyak air sebelum kita sampai di desa Baekhyun. Kau juga Lu, _Arra_?"

Jongin dan Luhan hanya bisa menggumam. Kalau sudah Kyungsoo yang bicara, Sehun pun akan takut padanya. Kyungsoo membawa lebih banyak barang dan peralatan medis karena pengalaman sebelumnya. Dengan kesusahan Kyungsoo berjalan dengan ransel gunung yang menggembung. Kyungsoo juga menolak tawaran Jongin untuk membawakan ranselnya yang super berat itu karena tidak ingin merepotkan.

"Lewat sini."

Chanyeol memandu teman-temannya semudah mengitari rumahnya sendiri. Walaupun tidak dalam waktu yang lama, Chanyeol mengingat tiap jengkal dari tanah di hutan ini dengan sendirinya. Ingatannya tentang pepohonan yang berlumut dan akar pohon yang merambat menuntunnya menuju Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba ingatan saat dia berpamitan pada orangtuanya untuk menjemput Baekhyun berkelebat di kepalanya.

Chanyeol ingat ketika ayahnya menyuruhnya memberikan hadiah pada ayah Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga bilang kalau mungkin saja dia akan dinikahkan di sana, jadi dia meminta restu orangtuanya terlebih dahulu. Ibunya menangis sambil memeluknya kuat karena anak laki-laki satu-satunya akan menikah. Sedangkan kakak perempuannya hanya memberi nasihat agar dia tidak mengacaukan apapun dan membawa calon adik iparnya ke Seoul dengan selamat.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan dadanya bergemuruh dan keringat mengalir diantara jari-jari kakinya. Kepalanya pusing tapi Chanyeol tidak bilang apa-apa pada teman-temannya. Chanyeol meneguk kegugupannya sendiri ketika bisa melihat desa Baekhyun dengan matanya langsung dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Sehun menepuk bahunya dan menyadarkan laki-laki itu bahwa dia harus mempersiapkan diri. Ketika mendengar Luhan yang berkata bahwa mereka harus terus berjalan kedepan, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika melihat ayah Baekhyun yang sedang duduk sambil memegang alat ukir. Di tangannya, Chanyeol bisa melihat ada kayu rosewood dan batu opal warna-warni di sisi kirinya. Ayah Baekhyun beralih menatapnya begitu merasa Chanyeol mulai mendekat. Panik kembali menjalari punggung Chanyeol. Bertanya-tanya apakah ayah Baekhyun akan mengusirnya lagi. Tapi tidak. Chanyeol tidak dapat apa-apa kecuali ayah Baekhyun yang menoleh dan menunjuk arah ke tempat Baekhyun biasa tidur.

Chanyeol sedikit menyapa sambil memberikan chatelaine yang terbuat dari perak Britania, mengatakan itu sebagai hadiah pertemuan mewakili ayahnya dan Chanyeol lega ketika mendapati senyum tulus dari calon ayah mertuanya itu.

Setelah sedikit membuat getstur membungkuk dan menjauh dari sana, Chanyeol mendekati teman-temannya. Menyuruh mereka untuk pergi menemui perempuan tua yang Chanyeol ingat sebagai tetua suku di sana. Chanyeol mengatakan untuk menemuinya, dan Chanyeol juga menyakinkan perempuan tua itu tahu harus berbuat apa untuk memberikan teman-temannya tempat istirahat.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam tempat Baekhyun tidur dengan dada yang bergemuruh hebat. Chanyeol menarik napas panjang, mencoba untuk menyiapkan diri jika seandainya Baekhyun berubah pikiran. Tapi Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang memegang jurnal dan pensil kayu yang dia tinggalkan saat dia kembali ke Seoul. Chanyeol ingat dia memberikan jurnalnya yang masih punya banyak halaman kosong dan mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk kembali belajar menulis. Baekhyun berusaha mengingat tiap huruf yang dipelajarinya saat sekolah dasar. Baekhyun cukup bersyukur punya teman baik seperti Jaehyun yang mengajarinya menulis dan membaca dengan cara bernyanyi.

"Baek."

Chanyeol bisa merasakan kalau suaranya bergetar. Baekhyun menoleh dengan mata yang melebar dan tangan yang mencengkram batangan pensil lebih kuat. Mereka tidak bicara apapun seperti saling menunggu untuk saling bicara. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol memulai dengan mendekati anak itu dan mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun seperti yang biasa dia lakukan pada anak itu.

"Baek, apa kabar?"

Baekhyun mengedipkan kelopak matanya yang cantik sebelum mengangguk pelan merespon pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Baik. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau?" Baekhyun bertanya kembali sambil masuk dalam pelukan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku baik, hanya sedikit gugup karena akan melamar seorang kekasih." Chanyeol tertawa begitu mendengar kekehan Baekhyun.

"Wah, dia orang yang sangat beruntung."

"Tidak. Akulah lelaki beruntung itu." Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mencium rambut Baekhyun yang beraroma seperti bunga-bunga di musim semi. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menurunkan ranselnya. Mengeluarkan kotak tupperware birunya dan memberikan berry bersalut gula pada Baekhyun.

"Aku bawa banyak. Cobalah."

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan tangan kanan. Semua yang Chanyeol lakukan sekarang terasa begitu menarik bagi Baekhyun. Dunia Chanyeol terasa begitu menakjubkan. Baekhyun mendekat lagi begitu Chanyeol mengeluarkan lebih banyak hal-hal menyenangkan dari dalam tasnya.

Setelah makan banyak permen karamel, mereka berdua keluar untuk bertemu ayah Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin bilang bahwa dia harus membawa Baekhyun pada orangtuanya, tapi ayah Baekhyun malah bicara duluan membuatnya gugup karena terlihat tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Aku tahu kau ingin bilang apa. Baekhyun sudah bersamaku untuk waktu yang sangat lama dan dia lebih dari sekadar bocah yang kutemukan di mulut jurang. Dia adalah anakku. Jadi bawalah dia pergi dan beri dia banyak kebahagian karena dia tidak mencicipi terlalu banyak di sini."

Chanyeol hanya bisa memeluk Baekhyun kuat-kuat saat anak itu menangis karena tahu akan berpisah dari ayahnya. Baekhyun menangis kuat-kuat membuat Luhan berlari tergopoh-gopoh dengan _zipper_ celana yang masih terbuka. Chanyeol mengira anak itu ngeseks lagi dengan Sehun. Benar-benar tidak tahu tempat.

"Astaga, astaga. Apa yang membuat Baekhyun-ku menangis begini?" Luhan merampas Baekhyun dari Chanyeol seolah Baekhyun adalah anak perempuannya yang harus dilindungi. Luhan menepuk punggung sempit Baekhyun saat anak itu sesegukan dan cairan hidung yang mengalir kemana-mana.

Sehun dan yang lain datang sesudahnya. Baekhyun mulai berhenti ketika ayahnya memeluknya dan memberikan ciuman di dahi. Baekhyun cuma bisa cemberut saat ayahnya bilang untuk berhenti untuk bertingkah seolah mereka akan berpisah saat itu juga karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan dinikahkan nanti malam.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertukar pandangan dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan seolah asam lambungnya naik sampai ke telinga. Dia begitu gugup begitu mendengar kata pernikahan dan hanya meremas jemari lentik Baekhyun kuat.

.

.

.

"Mendekatlah pada Chanyeol."

Ayah Baekhyun tidak tahu apa-apa ketika Baekhyun mendekat kearah tubuhnya perlahan. Chanyeol bisa merasakan kegugupan yang melandanya dari tadi sore tidak hilang. Chanyeol juga bisa mendengar cekikikan Luhan dan Jongin yang melihat Chanyeol dipakaikan baju kulit yang sama dengan milik Baekhyun, bedanya milik mereka sekarang dilapisi beberapa bulu burung endemik asli hutan itu. Chanyeol baru bisa merasakan mereka mulai diam ketika Kyungsoo berceramah panjang tentang betapa sakralnya sebuah pernikahan.

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya diatas tapak tangan Baekhyun yang diletakkan pada batu basal hitam. Kedua punggung tangan mereka dipegang erat oleh tangan ayah Baekhyun. Mereka membuat janji suci pernikahan dengan para roh leluhur dan jiwa dari alam hingga bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang. Setelah saling mengucapkan ikrar dan _moment_ yang paling berharga dalam hidup Chanyeol itu lewat, jemari mereka tadi disatukan oleh tangan ayah Baekhyun membuat mereka bergandengan tangan. Mereka dipakaikan cincin manis yang dihiasi batu bulan kecil ditengahnya. Bibir Chanyeol bergetar karena senang setelah mendengar ayah Baekhyun mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak dia mengerti dan mengatakan padanya kalau mereka sudah menjadi pasangan. Karena tidak ada yang memberitahukannya untuk mencium pasangannya seperti yang biasa dia lihat di pernikahan di gereja, Chanyeol mengambil inisiatifnya sendiri untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya cepat begitu melihat Baekhyun terkejut dan memundurkan wajahnya kebelakang. Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun sangat gugup dan itu adalah kabar yang buruk untuk selangkangannya. Jadi sembari berpelukan bersama teman-temannya, Chanyeol berpikir kembali mungkin bacardi yang dibawanyanya akan menyelamatkan nasib selangkangannya.

.

.

.

"Ini."

Chanyeol memandangi Luhan aneh. Chanyeol tahu kalau temannya satu ini maniak seks, tapi dia juga tidak menduga Luhan akan memberikannya pelumas sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Dengan ragu-ragu Chanyeol menerima botol yang Luhan berikan.

"Maaf tidak dibungkus, tadi aku beli sebelum kita kesini. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kau akan menikah lebih dulu dari aku dan Sehun."

"Lu, kau tidak perlu repot-repot un—"

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Kau tidak tahu," Luhan menggeleng sambil dengan cepat memindahkan botol di tangannya ke Chanyeol. "Seks pertamaku adalah dengan Sehun dan kau harus tahu kami tidak pakai apa-apa karena terlalu bodoh untuk ukuran dua orang teman laki-laki yang sekadar iseng."

Chanyeol melirik sekitarnya memastikan tidak ada orang yang cukup dekat untuk bisa mendengarkan percakapan dewasa mereka. "Sehun melakukannya tanpa pengaman bahkan pelumas. Aku menangis sampai mencakar punggung Sehun dan itu adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku karena benar-benar terasa kering dan kasar. Jadi jangan sampai Baekhyun punya trauma padamu dan memilih berhenti. Aku tidak akan ada di sana untuk membantumu jadi terima saja ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk pada Luhan sebelum Luhan menghilang ke dalam kerumunan yang sedang melakukan hal aneh untuk ritual—entahlah Chanyeol tidak ingat, siapa peduli. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Chanyeol mengikuti perempuan tua yang membuat gerakan untuk mengikutinya. Chanyeol menyempatkan mengambil ranselnya sebentar. Jantung Chanyeol serasa ingin meloncat keluar begitu perempuan itu membawanya ke sebuah pondok yang terpisah cukup jauh dari desanya. Chanyeol tidak tahu waktu karena arloji mahalnya tidak dia gunakan. Chanyeol mulai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak saat ayah Chanyeol muncul dari kegelapan dan meletakkan telapak kasarnya pada bahu Chanyeol.

"Jangan sakiti Baekhyun dan bawalah dia pergi besok pagi."

Chanyeol belum sempat membalas apa-apa ketika ayah Baekhyun meninggalkannya sendirian. Setelah menarik dan menghembuskan napas seperti yang diajarkan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam pondok tersebut untuk mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di ranjang dengan banyak kulit sapi dan bulu domba yang melapisinya. Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan jelas karena anak itu menunduk menatap tanah. Baekhyun bertingkah seolah dia adalah gadis perawan. Chanyeol terkekeh geli dalam pikirannya. Memikirkan untuk memerawani Baekhyun membuat selangkangannya menjadi bertambah sakit. Dengan pelan Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun. Berusaha mengatur napasnya dengan menghirup wangi bunga rosemary dan minyak essensial yang biasa dipakai Luhan. Berterima kasih pada anak itu.

"Baek,"

Baekhyun mendongak melihatnya tapi tidak bilang apapun. Chanyeol memecah keheningan dengan duduk di samping Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan botol bacardi ayahnya yang mahal itu. Chanyeol mengambil dua gelas kayu yang ada di dekat ranjang, membuka bacardi-nya dan menuangkan cairan bening itu ke gelas. Baekhyun mulai penasaran dan lupa dengan takutnya. Dia mendekat pada Chanyeol sambil melirik penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Chanyeolie, itu apa?"

"Bacardi."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya karena tidak mengerti. "Jadi, apakah ini terasa enak?"

"Ya, kau akan menyukainya. Aku hanya pernah beberapa kali minum bacardi tapi aku tahu dia punya hal bagus untuk kita berdua."

Baekhyun hanya diam tidak menanggapi karena tidak mengerti tapi sudah tidak ingin bertanya yang macam-macam.

"Ini, Baek." Chanyeol memberikan gelas kayu pada Baekhyun dan satu lagi ditangan kirinya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi ketika cairan itu menyentuh tenggorokannya dan membakar pertama kali. "Uh, rasanya aneh, Chanyeolie."

Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan mengangguk. "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku memang pilih yang _spritzy_, ini semi sparkling."

Setelah mengobrol beberapa hal sepele, Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun mulai terlihat duduk tidak seimbang di ranjangnya dengan mata yang sayu dan pipi yang memerah. Chanyeol memilih bacardi karena tahu minuman ini punya kadar alkohol tinggi. Tapi Chanyeol cukup terkejut karena Baekhyun bisa langsung mabuk hanya karena meneguk beberapa sedangkan dia masih merasa baik-baik saja selain sedikit pusing. Chanyeol akhirnya tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak kuat minum, anak ini cepat mabuk. Mungkin lain kali Chanyeol akan memberikan anak ini sauvignon blanc yang Yura beli saat pergi ke Bali.

Chanyeol mengambil gelas yang ada pada genggaman Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di samping ranjang kayu. Mosaik-mosaik kecil bertebaran dalam pandangannya tapi Chanyeol masih bisa bergerak dengan baik. Dia bergerak mendekat pada Baekhyun dan merebahkan anak itu di atas bulu domba yang lembut.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah di bawahnya saat Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuh mereka yang terasa panas. Tangan Chanyeol bekerja begitu cepat menanggalkan baju kulit anak itu dan membuatnya telanjang. Meskipun sedikit mabuk, Chanyeol menahan napas begitu melihat tubuh polos Baekhyun menggeliat di bawahnya. Kulitnya benar-benar lembut seperti bayi dan di sisi lain begitu terlihat dewasa karena punya lekukan di tempat yang tepat.

Chanyeol menelan liurnya yang terasa berat sebentar sebelum melepaskan bajunya dengan cepat pula. Dia kesusahan menanggalkan celana khaki coklatnya dan menendang kain itu ke bawah. Chanyeol merasa napasnya begitu memburu dan penisnya terasa sakit. Chanyeol menciumi anak itu kembali dengan serius. Menekan-nekan dan melumat sambil melepasnya beberapa kali agar anak mabuk di bawahnya masih bisa mengambil napas. Jakunnya naik-turun ketika tangannya mulai meraba tubuh anak itu. Merasakan Baekhyun di bawah kulitnya. Baekhyun mendesah hebat—entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau tidak.

Chanyeol kembali mencium bibirnya lagi dan melumat pelan. Setelah ke bibir, anak itu menciumi pipi, hidung dan kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun yang terpejam bergantian. Kemudian Chanyeol berlanjut pada dagu Baekhyun dan mengendusi kulit lehernya. Menjilat-jilat seperti anak kucing. Tangannya bermain pada tengkuk Baekhyun dan berusaha membuat anak itu merasa nyaman.

Pipi Baekhyun semakin memerah begitu Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah kakinya. Chanyeol mengusap-usap paha dalam anak itu dan memberikan kecupan disana. Desahan Baekhyun makin menjadi-jadi ketika Chanyeol melakukan _blow job_ pada anak itu. Saat merasakan penis Baekhyun berkedut, Chanyeol melepaskannya dengan cepat. Chanyeol menyandarkan dirinya ke kepala ranjang dan menarik Baekhyun mendekat padanya.

"Kemari,"

Chanyeol menuntun sepasang tangan mungil Baekhyun pada penisnya. Membantu Baekhyun meremas-remas miliknya yang sudah sekeras kayu. Sesudahnya Chanyeol menekan tengkuk anak itu untuk menghisap miliknya.

"hisap."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak selain hanya mendekatkan alat seks laki-laki itu pada mulutnya. Pengalaman pertamanya benar-benar terasa nyata sekaligus kabur. Mata Chanyeol terpejam dan giginya bergemeletuk. Chanyeol hanya menggeram. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mendesah kuat-kuat.

"Cukup." Setelah dirasa dia hampir keluar, Chanyeol melepaskan dirinya dari mulut anak itu. Liur berceceran di sekitar bibir bengkak Baekhyun, membuat libidonya meninggi. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengambil ransel gunungnya tanpa turun dari ranjang dan mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya.

Setelah didapatkan, Chanyeol membuka tutup botol pelumas yang Luhan berikan padanya tadi. Dengan gerakan terburu-buru karena nafsunya yang sudah di ubun-ubun, Chanyeol mengeluarkan cairan pelumas dari botolnya dan membalurkannya pada alat seks dan jari tangannya sendiri. Dengan panik Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, melebarkan paha anak itu dan mencari-cari lubang rektumnya.

Baekhyun yang setengah mabuk itu memekik kuat seperti anak perempuan ketika jari Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rektumnya. Rasa tidak nyaman membuatnya bergerak gelisah. Tangannya menggapai-gapai pada tangan Chanyeol dan berusaha mengeluarkan jari-jari besar Chanyeol dari sana.

"Uh, sa-sakit. Tidak mau, Chanyeol."

"Tidak apa, tidak apa. Nanti rasa sakitnya akan hilang dan jadi lebih baik." Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan anak itu darinya. Jari-jarinya terus bertambah sambil masuk lebih dalam. Baekhyun menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari sana ketika merasa lubang Baekhyun sudah cukup muat untuk dimasuki. Dengan dada berdentum-dentum seperti lonceng gereja, Chanyeol memijit penisnya sendiri dan mulai mengarahkannya pada rektum Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memekik kuat sampai-sampai nyaris terduduk dari tempatnya saat penis Chanyeol masuk ke dalam dirinya. Baekhyun menangis dan menjerit-jerit minta dilepaskan.

"Keluarkan, Chanyeol! Sakit sekali. U-uh."

Seksnya pertama kali bukanlah dengan Baekhyun. Yejin adalah gadis yang cukup manis untuk dijadikan pacar karena saling mengerti kebutuhan seksual masing-masing. Saking seringnya hingga Chanyeol atau Yejin harus menyiapkan kondom _super safe_ pada tas mereka dan laci meja dekat tempat tidur setiap saat. Anak itu juga punya hobi berteriak ketika melakukan seks di mobil atau kamar apartemennya. Tapi setelah berpacaran lama dengannya, Chanyeol tahu gadis itu juga berteriak untuk semua laki-laki lain yang dia tiduri. Membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar menghentakkan penisnya kuat pada Baekhyun karena marah.

"Astaga."

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya ketika mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang memilukan. Anak itu bahkan bergetar di seluruh badan. Air mata menggenangi sampai ke pipinya. Chanyeol berhenti dan membawa anak itu pada pelukannya. Chanyeol mengusap-usap tulang selangka dan pucuk kepalanya bergantian. Mengusap keringat pada pelipisnya juga sebelum kembali menenangkannya dengan ciuman.

"Maaf, Baek. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

Bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang saat isakan Baekhyun mereda dan anak itu mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol memberitahu bahwa mereka tidak harus melanjutkan apapun. Tapi setelah mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan mengatur napasnya, Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol bergerak kembali.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki anak itu dan meletakkannya pada bahunya. Chanyeol kembali mendesis begitu penisnya kembali bergerak di dalam Baekhyun. Anak itu masih sok kuat dengan menahan-nahan jeritannya. Chanyeol tahu tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia tahu mereka sama-sama menginginkan ini. Jadi dia hanya berusaha membuatnya senyaman dan selembut yang dia bisa.

"_Ugh_. Ya Tuhan, Baek." Chanyeol menggeram dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk.

"_U-uh_, Chanyeol. _Ung_! Lagi."

Gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat begitu mendengar Baekhyun memekik nikmat. Kepala anak itu mendongak ke atas dengan mata yang terpejam dan mulut yang terbuka. Wajah Baekhyun membuat libidonya naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Ujung penis Chanyeol menekan prostat Baekhyun hingga anak itu menggelinjang karena nikmat. Chanyeol merasa begitu intim dengan Baekhyun ketika suasana begitu senyap, hanya ada deru napas dan desahan Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa perutnya basah ketika Baekhyun akhirnya orgasme.

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya karena melihat Baekhyun yang sudah lemas di bawahnya. Chanyeol ingin menikmati dan mengejar orgasmenya sendiri dengan nikmat. Jadi saat rektum anak itu menyempit tanpa disengaja, Chanyeol akhirnya mendapatkan orgasme panjangnya.

Chanyeol terengah-engah dengan Baekhyun yang terdiam di sisi tubuhnya. Mata anak itu tertutup. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah anak itu sudah jatuh tertidur atau belum. Fantasi seks Chanyeol untuk malam pertama yang panjang dan beronde-ronde harus dia singkirkan begitu melihat wajah kelelahan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap tepat di mata dan mengelus pelipis dan pucuk kepala anak itu pelan.

Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya membenarkan letak selimut bulu mereka dan kembali tidur setelah meninggalkan kecupan pada dahi dan bibir Baekhyun yang beraroma memabukkan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap khawatir pada Baekhyun. Anak itu hanya diam sambil menghela napasnya berkali-kali. Selama di jalan keluar dari hutan hingga di atas bus menuju Seoul, Baekhyun belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Baekhyun hanya memandang keluar kaca bus dan melihat apapun itu yang berada diluar sana. Chanyeol ingin bersikeras mengatakan bahwa ayah dan keluarga yang ditinggalkannya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi Chanyeol tahu kalau dia tidak berhak mengatakan apapun karena telah membawa anak itu menjauh dari keluarganya. Chanyeol hanya membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun pada pelukannya dan membiarkan anak itu tertidur selama perjalanan mereka kembali ke Seoul.

Chanyeol sempat mempunyai pikiran akan menikahi Baekhyun kembali begitu menemukan setidaknya kapel kecil untuk menikah. Tapi begitu melihat teman-temannya yang kelelahan, Chanyeol memutuskan akan menyewa gereja untuk pernikahannya dan Baekhyun saja nanti.

Mereka berpisah di terminal karena Sehun harus menemui profesor pembimbingnya dan Jongin harus melakukan sesuatu pada selangkangannya. Chanyeol naik taksi VIP yang punya pemanas bagus agar Baekhyun bisa kembali tidur dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya. Karena meskipun sekarang sudah memasuki awal musim semi, hawa dari musim dingin yang masih tertinggal bisa membuat kembung.

Saat sampai, Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun dan membayar tagihan taksinya yang mahal. Setelah itu, Baekhyun merengek padanya karena terlalu takut untuk bertemu orangtua Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, nanti saja, ya? Aku takut."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan meremasnya kuat. Meyakinkan Baekhyun kalau ayah-ibunya bukan orang jahat. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau akan senang bertemu kakakku."

Setelah memencet bel beberapa kali, pintu rumahnya dibuka oleh Yura. Chanyeol ingin langsung mengenalkan Baekhyun pada kakaknya tapi terlalu bingung karena seniornya—Jongdae, duduk di ruang tamu rumah orangtuanya. Tapi kakaknya sepertinya lebih tertarik pada laki-laki manis yang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol. Yura melebarkan matanya lalu memekik menyebalkan.

"Ya, Tuhan. Apa ini yang bernama Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemeja yang Chanyeol. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan membungkuk pada kakak Chanyeol yang cantik itu.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_. Byun Baekhyun _imnida_." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup.

"Park Baekhyun." Chanyeol membenarkan. Yura memekik lagi dan membawa Baekhyun untuk dia peluk seperti bonekanya. Yura membawa Baekhyun pada Jongdae yang duduk dengan kikuk di ruang tamu. Setelah berbicara lama, Chanyeol baru tahu kalau kakaknya pacaran dengan seniornya.

Jongdae pamit pulang dengan cepat karena tahu Chanyeol butuh privasi dengan keluarganya. Setelah itu Chanyeol langsung mengajak Baekhyun menemui ayah-ibunya. Chanyeol tidak terkejut begitu mendapati ibunya sangat sibuk menelepon sampai-sampai tidak tahu bahwa dia telah pulang.

Ibunya memberikan reaksi yang tidak jauh berbeda dari kakak perempuannya. Ibunya terus bertanya-tanya ini-itu sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk membungkuk-bungkuk setiap saat. Chanyeol baru mengetahui kalau ayahnya tidak di rumah. Ibunya menelepon agar membuat janji makan malam di restoran dekat Itaewon. Tapi Chanyeol berpikir keluarganya akan merasakan keintiman dengan Baekhyun jika makan malam di rumah. Lagipula pasti Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan makan di restoran mahal yang punya suasana kaku dan bingung begitu akan menggunakan garpu dan pisau steak.

.

Begitu ayah Chanyeol pulang, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan cepat. Membungkuk memperkenalkan diri pada ayahnya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun benar-benar ketakutan dan mencengkram telapaknya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Chanyeol juga khawatir tapi ayah Chanyeol hanya menyuruh mereka untuk segera ke meja makan. Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa memegang garpu dan pisau untuk daging steak dengan benar karena belum pernah menggunakannya. Chanyeol mengajarinya perlahan dan tidak peduli kalau ayah-ibunya tidak suka.

Baekhyun melirik khawatir pada ayah Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu terlihat mengagumkan sekaligus membuatnya takut. Jas hitam dengan lapel pin di dadanya membuat laki-laki itu semakin terlihat kaku dan dingin. Sesudahnya ayah Chanyeol melepas jas dan makan hanya dengan kemeja putih sambil meneguk merlot yang dituangkan ibunya.

Chanyeol menyendokkan kaserol kepada Baekhyun sambil membantu Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Ayahnya menjatuhkan atensinya pada kehidupan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol takut anak itu tidak bisa menjawab dengan baik. Setelah memberikan tatapan bahwa Baekhyun tidak nyaman, ayahnya tidak menanyai Baekhyun yang aneh-aneh lagi. Ayahnya hanya mengusulkan untuk mendaftarkan Baekhyun pada badan negara agar dia tidak dianggap apatride. Dan Chanyeol menyatakan paradoksnya tentang Baekhyun bahwa ayahnya tidak perlu khawatir. Chanyeol lega karena ibunya tampak menyukai semua anak laki-laki manis karena ibunya juga bersikap begitu pada Luhan. Jadi Chanyeol tidak merasa khawatir tentang keluarganya lagi. Ia tahu Baekhyun sudah diterima.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bersandar pada Chanyeol setelah mendapat orgasmenya. Mereka melakukan seks hebat sampai jam dua pagi. Baekhyun terkantuk-kantuk tapi tidak ingin memejamkan matanya. Ini adalah hari pertamanya di rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar merasa senang bisa melewatinya dengan baik. Baekhyun ingin mengingat setiap detiknya dengan baik agar tidak mudah dilupakan. Chanyeol menggeram begitu alat seksnya bergesekan dengan belahan pantat Baekhyun yang panas. Membuat Chanyeol kembali memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang anak itu.

"Chanyeol, aku capek." Baekhyun menjauhkan lengan kekar laki-laki itu dan menggerutu tidak suka. Chanyeol ingin marah tapi dia tahu dia harus merubah sifat buruk dan seenaknya karena dia sekarang tidak hidup seorang diri. Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya berakhir memeluk anak itu sambil mengecupi pundak berkeringat Baekhyun.

"Baek, besok aku daftarkan kau _home schooling_, ya?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk karena sudah letih. "Aku rindu ayahku, Chanyeol."

"Ya, kita akan kesana bulan depan." Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun. Setelah keheningan yang membunuh, Chanyeol akhirnya berani bertanya pada Baekhyun. "Baek, kau tidak ingin bertemu keluarga aslimu?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebelum Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Lebih baik tidak. Aku harap keluargaku sudah bahagia sekarang. Aku tidak ingin menggangu lagi."

"Kau yakin, Baek?" Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman dan menyamankan kembali tidurnya pada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, Baek. _I adore you."_

Baekhyun tidak mengerti tapi dia tahu apa yang Chanyeol ingin sampaikan lewat kaca-patri batinnya. "Iya, Chanyeol. Terima kasih."

Baekhyun mendekat pada Chanyeol sebelum mencuri kecupan pada dahi Chanyeol yang hangat. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tepat di mata.

Baekhyun percaya dia akan melewati banyak waktu sulit bersama Chanyeol, tapi dia lebih percaya lagi, bahwa akan ada lebih banyak waktu-waktu indah untuknya dan Chanyeol. Asal bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun yakin akan baik-baik saja.

"_Thank you_, Baek. _I finally, found you_."

.

.

-end-

.

a/n: ada beberapa istilah asing yang sengaja tidak dimiringkan karena alasan tertentu.

a/n2: Hufttt, finally it's done, YEHETTTT! Jangan protes soal endingnya karena udah dibikin sesuai request-an, atau jangan bilang fanfic ini aneh karena aku sadar itu dari awal. But, hey, i've landed it safely. So, big thanks and hug untuk pembaca yang sudah sudi meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, follow, favorite, dan specially untuk yang mereview fanfic ini. walaupun aku gak pernah balas, bukan berarti aku gak baca review kalian. Bahkan aku banyak ingat nama akun kalian yang rajin review. Pokoknya buat kalian yang udah mau baca ff amatir ini, makasi banyak. It's my pleasure karena udah bisa mencoba belajar nulis di sini. Terima kasih juga untuk Chanbaek yang menjadi karakter dalam fanficku yang ini, dan untuk seseorang yang udah jadi muse aku untuk menulis. Big thanks for you!

p/s: aku terinspirasi bikin Baekhyun jadi anak hutan karena membaca; "Ronggeng Dukuh Paruk", "Lintang Kemukus Dini Hari", dan "Jentera Bianglala" karya Ahmad Tohari. Siapa tahu ada yang penasaran silahkan baca karya hebat beliau. (warning: bhs dan suasana sgt berbeda dgn tipe ff karena itu novel sastra serius dgn tema yg cukup berat, so don't blame on me). Dan dari my lovely childhood-movies ever; Pocahontas, big thanks for Disney!

Terima kasih sudah membaca, tinggalkan sedikit komentar dan isi pikiran kalian untuk chapter terakhir ini!


	14. Chapter 14: Another You

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekyun

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their self. Story belongs to author.

Summary: _Chanyeol berusaha sekuat mungkin membuat Baekhyun tidak terlalu merindukan rumah._

-Sequel of Found You-

.

p/s: My first and (maybe) last mpreg ever.

.

.

.

"_Imo_, bisa minta telur separuh?"

Luhan mengambil mangkuk yang dibawakan padanya dan menggumamkan terima kasih pada wanita tua dengan wajah ramah yang melayaninya. Luhan meletakkan mangkuk kecil itu di depan mangkuk nasi Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak dia sentuh sama sekali.

"Makan ini."

Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya menghadap Luhan sebentar sebelum menunduk kembali ke bawah.

"Ya! Park Baekyun, berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan. Kau tahu aku sangat khawatir padamu. Makanlah. Atau kau mau makanan lain? Mereka punya menu khusus makanan Jepang atau Cina di hari Senin dan Kamis." Luhan menatap kesal pada Baekhyun karena anak itu terlihat tidak ingin menyentuh mangkuknya sedikit pun.

"Baekhyun, kau harus makan sesuatu, atau bayimu akan kesakitan."

Baekhyun menatap wajah Luhan kembali dan memasang wajah berpikir.

"Oke, aku mau nasi putih dengan sup rumput laut, juga rumput laut kering."

Luhan selalu tahu Baekhyun akan jadi luluh kalau bawa-bawa bayinya. Luhan menghela napas sebelum memanggil kembali wanita tua tadi dan meminta menu yang Baekhyun mau. Kalau tahu begini, buat apa dia susah-susah mengajak Baekhyun makan di Bi Bong kalau ujung-ujungnya Baekhyun cuma akan minta makanan yang bahkan bisa mereka buat di rumah.

Setelah menu yang dia inginkan ada di hadapannya, Baekhyun menghela napas kasar sebelum mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai memakan nasi putih. Luhan yang melihatnya cuma bisa kesal sebelum mengambil sendok dan menyendokkan nasi pada kuah sup rumput lautnya. Luhan memindahkan sendok berisi nasi itu dengan cepat ke arah Baekhyun, memaksanya untuk makan hanya dengan tatapan mata.

"Jangan cuma nasinya saja. Kau ini banyak mintanya, ya."

"Tapi 'kan aku tidak memintamu mengajakku makan."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun kesal, "Memang! Tapi suami bodohmu yang menyuruhku."

Baekhyun bersungut-sungut kesal tidak terima, tapi tidak jadi bilang apa-apa begitu melihat Luhan makan sambil menatapnya dengan mata yang mungkin bisa membunuh orang. Baekhyun bersumpah dia sangat kesal terlebih lagi pada Si Bodoh Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menepati janji.

Baekhyun rindu _rumah_.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Yeouido? Kita masih sempat melihat sakura mekar di sana. Sakura di sana yang terbaik."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang baru pulang dan membuka dasinya dengan kesal sebelum melempar bantal di kakinya ke wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol bodoh! Siapa yang mau melihat sakura?! Aku ingin Ayahku! Kenapa kau menyebalkan?!"

Chanyeol memungut kembali bantal yang sudah tergeletak di kakinya. Chanyeol bukannya tidak bisa menghindar, tapi dia hanya tidak ingin. Chanyeol tahu kalau itu salahnya. Tujuh bulan masa pernikahan mereka, belum sekali pun Chanyeol memenuhi janjinya pada Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya kembali pulang ke desa Baekhyun. Bahkan Chanyeol masih bisa ingat dia mengatakan dengan mulutnya sendiri bahwa mereka akan menjenguk ayah Baekhyun sebulan sekali. Cih, bahkan kalau dia jadi Baekhyun dia akan membunuh dirinya karena sudah tidak menepati janji.

"Baek, jangan marah, ya? Aku cuma ingin kau senang saja. Kau tahu sendiri aku benar-benar sibuk semenjak menggantikan Ayahku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang lucu dan menyebalkan di saat yang bersamaan. Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun dan duduk di sampingnya di atas ranjang, membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun pada pelukannya dan mencium pipi bundar Baekhyun gemas.

"Jangan marah ya, aku belikan kau ayam kukus dan koktail ginseng merah saat di jalan pulang tadi, supaya mantan pacar dan anakku tidak kelaparan." Chanyeol mencoba membujuk Baekhyun dan mengerlingkan matanya nakal. Sayangnya Baekhyun sedang dalam mood yang benar-benar buruk karena kehamilan juga tentang ayahnya.

"Aku tidak akan semudah itu kau sogok dengan makanan seperti itu! Kau pikir aku tidak akan menagih janjimu lagi, _hah_? _Oh_, dan aku mau makan Hanjung burger set komplit."

Chanyeol menatap wajah kekasihnya tidak setuju. "Oke, aku tidak menjanjikan apapun, tapi akan aku usahakan. Dan kau tidak akan dapat Hanjung burger set-mu karena kau bukan lagi anak laki-laki yang boleh makan apapun ketika kau ingin."

Baekhyun melempar bantal lainnya begitu Chanyeol mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibirnya sebelum lari ke kamar mandi dengan cepat. Baekhyun berteriak kesal dan melihat pada permukaan pintu kayu yew yang divernis mengkilap.

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja dia juga rindu ayahnya.

.

.

.

"_Ne_, Park Sajangnim, apa ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Oh, Shim Jagganim, ini aku Baekhyun! Bisa kah aku minta tolong sedikit padamu?"

Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara hembusan napas sekretaris suaminya dengan tenang tanda dia sedang berpikir sebelum dia kembali bersuara. "Boleh saya tahu apa itu, Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Uh, aku ingin minta tolong kau supaya mengosongkan jadwal Chanyeol untuk hari Sabtu dan Minggu ini. Bagaimana? Bisa 'kan?" Baekhyun menggunakan nada memelas andalannya pada sekretaris suaminya itu.

"Hm, maaf Baekhyun-ssi, sepertinya tidak bisa. Park Sajangnim hanya ada luang di Sabtu malam, sedangkan Sabtu pagi dia harus ikut rapat pemegang saham dan di hari Minggu ada jadwal rapat presentasi untuk gedung baru di Seocho-dong."

"Seocho-dong?"

"Ya, Baekhyun-ssi."

"Huh," Baekhyun mencibir dengan suaranya yang lucu, "mana ada rapat presentasi di kantor Ayah. Aku akan ikut ke sana."

Sekretaris Chanyeol yang baik itu menghela napas, "Memang, rapatnya diadakan di Apgeujong Golf Area, Lee Sajangnim juga akan datang."

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar sebelum bicara kembali. "Oke, aku tidak peduli. Batalkan saja rapat untuk akhir minggu ini. Aku ingin Chanyeol luang Sabtu-Minggu." Baekhyun memerintah.

"Tapi Baekhyun-ssi—"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Kalau sampai kau bilang pada Chanyeol, kau kupecat!"

"Tapi Baekhyun-ssi—yang berhak memecatku itu Chanyeol Sajangnim."

"Kau tidak ingat Chanyeol mau menuruti apa kataku? Diam saja dan kerjakan, dan—_Oh_! Jangan bilang pada Chanyeol aku meneleponmu, ya?"

Dengan begitu kejamnya Baekhyun mematikan sambungan telepon di tangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum sendirian sambil memainkan ponselnya. Begitu memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas, Baekhyun kembali melihat apakah kaki gurita yang dipesannya sudah siap. Begitu Baekhyun mendapatkan pesanannya, dia berterimakasih pada laki-laki tua itu dan menjauh dari gumpalan asap kaki gurita bakar serta melanjutkan berjalan kaki di jalanan Daechi-dong yang masih menyisakan hawa musim dingin.

"Uh, mantel ini berat sekali. Kenapa Chanyeol membelikan yang besar seperti ini?" Baekhyun berjalan dengan kaki kecilnya serta mantel dingin yang kebesaran. Walau pun orang-orang menatap aneh padanya karena makan kaki gurita setengah hidup sambil berjalan di jalanan Daechi-dong, Baekhyun tidak peduli. Begitu sampai di depan gedung apartemennya, Baekhyun menatap gedung tinggi itu sebelum menghela napas sedih dan masuk ke lobi.

.

.

"Lu, berhentilah merajuk seperti anak kecil. Sekarang kau yang seperti aku." Baekhyun merangkul lengan kecil Luhan dan memasang tampang merajuk juga. Sekarang Kyungsoo seperti membawa dua anak kecil. Kyungsoo baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu dan sudah disuguhi wajah masam Luhan. Menyebalkan. Padahal, mereka janjian setelah lama sudah tidak bertemu—kata Luhan—_gosh_, padahal baru empat bulan saja.

"Jadi, Luhan kenapa?"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah manisnya yang semakin terlihat gemuk—bagus untuk Baekhyun. "_Front liner _bubble _shop_ langganan mereka ternyata orang baru untuk pagi ini. Gadis itu membuat bubble tea Sehun jadi sangat manis. Sehun jadi _bad mood_ seharian ini."

"_Eh_?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergantian. "serius? Sehun bisa _bad mood_ juga, ya?"

Luhan yang awalnya merajuk dan bersandar pada Baekhyun segera menegakkan badanya dan bicara dengan mata yang berapi-api—khas Luhan sekali. "Sehun tidak suka manis, jadi kubilang jangan pakai sirup gula sedikitpun! Gadis itu mengangguk padaku! Jadi kupikir tidak ada apa-apa. Begitu sampai di apartemen, Sehun jadi _bad mood_ padaku sampai siang ini."

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan pandangan antara kasihan dan aneh. "Ya sudah, belikan dia bubble yang baru. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan yang diberi nasihat oleh Kyungsoo cuma bisa magut-magut. "Oke, sekarang ayo pesan makanannya." Baekhyun segera memesan dengan cepat, "Aku mau makan timun laut."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun aneh. "Oke, itu aneh makan timun laut di musim seperti ini—"

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum simpul, "Ini maunya Aeri, mana kutahu." Baekhyun kembali memesan belut karena dia tiba-tiba mengidam makanan laut dan mengajak keduanya kemari. Memang teman Baekhyun hanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo karena lingkaran pertemanannya tidak luas. Apalagi Chanyeol 'mengurungnya' di apartemen, membuat _mood_-nya naik-turun dan cepat lapar. Dia bahkan memesan belut pasir dan lumpur sekaligus.

"—dan nama bayi yang aneh."

Baekhyun hanya menatap keduanya tidak peduli. Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersyukur mengajak bertemu di restoran besar dekat Cheondam-dong yang punya menu komplit, jadi mereka bisa memesan jenis makanan yang berbeda. Keduanya memesan sushi, tangsuyuk dan paket pot udon.

Baekhyun sedih, tapi tetap saja, cintanya pada Chanyeol dan rindu pada rumahnya, bukan untuk diperbandingkan.

.

.

-tbc-

.

.

Hai guys. Maaf bgt uda lama ga nongol. Ga update, aku bener2 stuck di semua ff ku. Krn uda klamaan ga ngetik cerita, ilang gitu aja kemampuan nulis. Aku skrng juga udh kuliah tahun 4, dikejar skripsi. Sorry guys i love you but i've real life :"

Btw, kalo ada yg suka shopping k-pop stuff, bole mampir liat2 dong yaa di olshop aku hehe.

IG: dear . deer. shop (ilangin spasi)

Line at (pake ikon at) ezr5082b

Thanks, aku bakal scepetnya ngetik lagi thanks jg yg udh sempet review suruh update ^^

Btw, bagusnya ending yg sequel good or bad? Soalnya ff aku happy ending semua keknya *murahan bgt*

Kritik, saran, flame, bash, diterima dgn lapang dada (bukan utk karakter, storyline only) ^^


End file.
